


twice smut collection.

by Ioveletters (gingermina)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass Play, Breeding, Bunny Play, Collars, Dom bottom, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hybrids, Ill add as i go, Knifeplay, Knotting, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Petplay, Puppy Play, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vanilla, kitten play, literally just smut, sub top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 46,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermina/pseuds/Ioveletters
Summary: that one twice smut practice fic that everyone (no one) talks about. 1-35 is just practice, don't take those seriously.





	1. brat [mohyo].

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's back and it's over a year old so my style has changed a bunch. steal it and i will find out and i will personally fuck u up do not even try wasting ur time by stealing my shit thank u .

Hirai Momo is not a brat.

She swears on it; she behaves like she should in all honesty. Anytime Jihyo needs her, she's there. She listens to her thoroughly anyway she needs to and everywhere they are. She's Jihyo's good girl, and they both know it.

Besides, it isn't her fault, really. Jihyo's been very busy with all the natural work that comes with being the leader of the nation's girl group. Momo is a needy girl, constantly in need of affection and attention. Nevertheless, she still believes she is Jihyo's good girl.

And she supposes that what she did wasn't in any way well behaved. But that doesn't mean she should be bent over Jihyo's lap, embarrassingly wet with absolutely nothing filling her up like she wants. In her defense, the employee was such an easy target, practically kneeling down to Momo when she laughed at any joke he made. Jihyo is... Possessive. Therefore, as she's stated before, it isn't her fault. Jihyo could have learned to wait, and-

"What happened to my good girl?" Jihyo purrs as she lands a solid hit on Momo's ass, and Momo really can't help the whimper that falls from the tip of her tongue. She's anticipating the next move, stomach tight, and thighs shaking. Even the air makes her all the more sensitive, and the ice that Jihyo had threatened to use earlier just makes it worse; she's a sensitive girl, and she doubts she can handle much more. She tries grinding down against Jihyo's thigh, for anything, only to feel Jihyo yank her head up by her hair. It only serves to make her positively more wet.

"Come on, darling, what happened to all those pretty words you had to say before?" A hand trails down Momo's back, resting on her ass once more before spanking her again, rougher and surely leaving a beautiful print of Jihyo's palm. She jumps with a gasp, and she just knows Jihyo is smirking; she's more sadistic than Nayeon ever will dream of being, "Did that little boy make you wet?" She's quick to shake her head, but Jihyo simply laughs. "You're dripping. I should be using the paddle, you know. Too bad we're not at home." Momo squirms, cheeks pink, and eyes cloudy with tears. The threat isn't so terrible; she kind of enjoys the paddle, and she loves it when Jihyo enjoys it. She releases her hold on Momo's hair to promptly lift her almost effortlessly. With a hard demand, Momo straddles her left thigh, a breathy sigh leaving her lips at the much needed friction. She grinds down, hard and simple, but Jihyo is quick to grab onto her hips to stop her.

"Mommy," the word is so thready, and so needy that Jihyo can't help but bite into Momo's shoulder. She's her baby, and she'd love for that little boy to know that. "Mommy, _please_-"

"No," another failed attempt at moving against Jihyo's thigh, and she nearly sobs from the unbearable heat between her legs, "You were bad, weren't you, sweetie? Bad girls don't get to come." Momo is a piece of art, Jihyo knows, and the way she bares her neck to her, like she's begging to be marked and owned-

Jihyo can only comply to her. And the piece of art becomes a masterpiece, one that begs and pleads for any type of touch from its painter. With a pink nub between her fingers, Jihyo tugs, her teeth grazing along Momo's throat. The moan that interrupts the silence of the room is nothing short of sinful, and Jihyo would give her all to hear it again.

"I-I'll be a g-good girl, please!" The way Momo stutters over her words as she utters them so quickly, and so desperately is endearing. So Jihyo places one last kiss to the column of her throat, admiring her work of art. Momo always looks ethereal covered in Jihyo's marks.

"Would you have been a good girl for him? Would you rather have him inside of you, filling you up?" She falls silent, and Jihyo rolls her eyes. Another hard spank leaves Momo absolutely breathless, "Did you not hear me? Seems like you don't want my fingers enough." 

"No! Please-" Momo sobs as Jihyo guides Momo's hips along her thigh, tightening her grip whenever she tries to speed up or grind down harder.

"You'll take what I give you," she replies smoothly as Momo's head drops down onto Jihyo's shoulder, another breathless moan sounding throughout the room, "tell me, baby girl, would you have allowed him to use you? To discard you after he's done with you like the slut you are? You're lucky I'm even allowing you to ride my thigh after what you did. Maybe I should stop, leave you here wet and needy." All of the filthy words that ring in Momo's ears only have one purpose, and that purpose is to make her more sensitive as she gasps against Jihyo's skin. And Jihyo is quick to respond, finally guiding Momo's hips just a bit faster. To Momo, it feels like she's going slower and faster all at the same time, and there's that familiar pressure building in the pit of her stomach that makes it hard to concentrate. To Jihyo, there's nothing like this feeling. The feeling of being so in control, to have someone trust her so much. The feeling of having Momo coat her skin in slick, and to cry out and beg for her.

"God, I can feel you getting closer," Jihyo laughs darkly, "so soon? And just from my thigh, too," She brings one hand up to wrap around the older girl's throat, "if you come, you won't be allowed to for a week." And Momo truly believes Jihyo wants to kill her because she simply flexes her thigh, guiding her faster along the defined muscle as her hold on Momo's throat tightens gradually.

She's quickly reduced into a stuttering, blushing, whining mess as she tries to hold off her impending orgasm. Jihyo is absolutely no help either, adding pressure each and every time Momo makes a sound. How is she supposed to not come? Jihyo is sadistic, and terrible, and has absolutely no-

A wave crashes through her body, and she can't help the tear that runs down her cheek or the long broken whine that surely would make anyone else on the floor suspicious. As her hips attempt to stutter to a stop, and she's muttering pleads and apologies, Jihyo's hands spring into action, one tapping her exposed hip, and the other almost immediately jumping to rub at the poor girl's clit as soon as she exposes herself to the cool air of the room. The pressure in her stomach is quick to return, and she can only beg and moan as Jihyo speeds up, a soft growl rising from her throat. Another harsh bite to her shoulder, and Momo gasps as Jihyo's fingers work in earnest. The second orgasm tears through Momo so quickly that she nearly screams, and really, Jihyo wouldn't have minded. And even as Momo is shivering, thighs shaking, and her entire body flushed, Jihyo has absolutely no intention of stopping.

"M-Mommy," as it should, it causes Jihyo to chuckle once more, dipping her fingers lower until two are filling Momo completely, stretching her out to the hilt, "Fuck!" If Momo won't be allowed to come for a week, well, Jihyo might as well make the most of her baby girl. And she does, taking all she can, and drinking in every small noise the girl makes. She makes sure to add more pressure to the swollen bud, relishing in the broken moans that spill over Momo's lips. And what else could Momo do when Jihyo's hand drops from her throat, coming down to pinch at her nipple harshly as she adds another finger? It was only natural for her to come again, already begging for Jihyo to stop. Oh, but she should have known that Jihyo wasn't going to. The girl loves seeing the tears on Momo's face, and how her body twitches because coming again is too much.

"I-I can't, please," and her voice is so wrecked that Jihyo can only smile. She loves ruining Momo, and she would do so over and over again until she's a complete masterpiece. Just as she should be. "_Jihyo_-"

"You wanted to come so badly earlier," she hums, and Momo bites into her wrist to try and keep quiet as Jihyo speeds up, "what happened?" When Momo doesn't answer, Jihyo grabs onto her wrist, pulling it away from her mouth, eyes dark, "use your words, pretty girl."

And Momo swears that she's trying to, but the words just come out jumbled and too whiny for Jihyo to understand any of it. She's a babbling, incoherent mess, and oh, how Jihyo loves it, "You'll come for me as many times as I want you to. You wanted to be used so badly, so take it like a good girl. I want you ruined for me."


	2. desperation [3mix].

It's too hot.

It's too hot, and she's covered in a sheet of sweat as she arches her back, another long whine falling from her lips. It's sudden, the way the vibrations between her thighs only intensify. Laughter, and teeth sinking into her burning shoulder, then.

"C-Can I come?" She rasps, hips moving to their own accord. More laughter.

"No."

"Nayeon," she whimpers, and the tears clouding in her eyes are finally freed as the girl above her yanks the vibrator away. She sobs, an arm falling over her eyes, "I've been good, I- I promise, _please_-"

"I know, baby," she murmurs as she presses the pretty pink toy against her clit once more. She really can't help the sound that is ripped from her throat, "you're always so good for us." Jihyo reminds the girl in front of her that she is very much still here as she takes a sensitive pink nipple between her fingers. She chuckles, her hot breath doing absolute wonders for Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon gasps, her eyes squeezing shut as she finds herself right on the edge for- God, she's lost count. It's been hours, and it's becoming unbearable. The pressure and heat combined with the overstimulation, well-

"Don't come," Jihyo whispers into her ear. Her eyes flicker to Nayeon, silent words being exchanged between them. Nayeon turns the setting up, the vibrations coming in short, intense bursts that have Jeongyeon absolutely writhing, "you're doing so well, Jeong." The praise is accompanied by Nayeon switching the setting once more. This time it's constant, so intense that Jeongyeon can do nothing but tense up before it's turned off abruptly. She feels Jihyo smile against her skin as her arm is pulled away from her eyes. She struggles against the hold Jihyo has on her wrists despite knowing that she's in no position to try and get away. She wouldn't want to anyway; she feels too good, too euphoric right now to think coherently.  
  
A loud swear drips from her lips when the toy comes in contact with the swollen, sensitive nub between her legs for what feels like the millionth time. It blends into a moan, one so loud that Jihyo hums with a smile, "take my fingers." They slip into her mouth so easily that Jihyo melts, the older girl gagging as they fill her mouth completely. It's intimate, and intense, and Jeongyeon really doesn't believe she can take it any longer. Especially not when Nayeon is circling her clit now, playing around with the settings with such a smug grin that she's absolutely sure she's soaking the sheets under her. She feels bad for the hotel bed. Not really.  
  
She truly has absolutely no clue what she's done to deserve this. Jeongyeon was being good, she swears, and she hasn't acted out in days. She even allowed Nayeon to kiss her on the cheek without too much of a fight at the concert last week. And she definitely didn't stop Jihyo when her hand decided to slip beneath the table and up her skirt as they were out with Sana and Momo. She allowed them to do what they wanted, but she's stuck in such a sticky mess that she's forgotten her own name now. Her stomach tenses, and the pressure increases so quickly that Jeongyeon is grasping onto Jihyo's shirt so tightly she's afraid it'll rip. She really wouldn't care.  
  
"Good girl," Jihyo purrs into her ear as Jeongyeon's back arches once more. Nayeon allows her to tip over the edge just that slight bit before switching off. She's absolutely sobbing now, her legs squeezing together as more slick drips down her thighs. She could definitely be a brat now, but that wouldn't work out. If she did, she'd just deserve more denial, and more torture, and right now she just wants to _come,_ "don't close your legs."  
  
"S-Sorry!" She forces out, sniffling as Nayeon parts them easily. She shuts her eyes for the tenth time since the past five minutes, her body slowly relaxing. It's nice, but it's torture as she waits for anything to touch her. Her eyebrows furrow as she opens her eyes, curiosity getting the better of her. She quickly regrets it as Nayeon smirks down at her, two fingers dipping down to stretch Jeongyeon out.  
  
"Don't say sorry if you don't mean it, baby girl," her words aren't even all that bad, but her voice is absolutely fucking sultry, so it isn't Jeongyeon's fault that she can't stay still. Jihyo's fingers don't help at all, each movement an exact replica of Nayeon's, and it's too intense. Her mouth falls open, Jihyo's fingers slipping out. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as a wave crashes over her. Her vision goes completely white as the pressure in her stomach is finally released, her legs locking around Nayeon in a vain attempt at keeping her there. She comes down from her high with Nayeon rubbing circles into her hip as Jihyo kisses along her skin, but the sweetness doesn't last.  
  
"I'm sorry, unnie, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Let's make you come four more times, shall we?"


	3. heat [sahyo].

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

She definitely did not plan this. She didn't plan on sharing a bed with her of all people, she didn't plan to wake up with _her_ damn thigh between her legs. She didn't plan any of this.

But she sure as hell isn't complaining.

"Jihyo," Sana murmers, voice thick with sleep. Jihyo shivers, and shifts in a vain attempt at getting away from the girl's thigh, "no," she whines, and Jihyo can feel the pout against her skin, "don't move. You're so warm."

"Sana-"

"Don't argue with me," she says playfully, twisting abruptly to wrap her arms around the younger girl's torso. Jihyo gasps as Sana's thigh is pressed more solidly against her center, short but intense. "Jihyo! What's wrong?" It's heartwarming, the way Sana immediately straightens to look at her. It's also terrible, and evil, and good, the way her thigh sends a wave of pleasure through her body.

"S-Sana," Jihyo tries to tell her, she really does, but her face is burning, and so is her stomach, and it feels so tight-

"Oh," Sana deadpans. Her expression falls completely to reveal a more confident one. Jihyo positively drips with how dark Sana's eyes become as she laughs, low and sultry, "why didn't you just tell me, hm?" Sana shifts above Jihyo, grinning when she feels the warm wetness on her skin, "poor baby. How long have you been like this?"

"Don't know-" Sana grinds down, hard and simple, a loud, wanton moan freeing itself away from Jihyo's throat. Sana hums, her right hand trailing across Jihyo's exposed stomach.

"You look so pretty on display for me," it's absolutely sinful, the way Jihyo's back arches into Sana's touch as the Japanese girl's fingers drift over her nipple, "holy shit," she rasps, "you're so sensitive." The next movement is a slow roll with the bud between her index finger and thumb. Jihyo fucking drips.

"Sana, please," and she's not even sure what she's asking for, but she can't help but want to beg and comply to Sana. She just wants Sana in any way the girl is going to give to her, "please, please-"

Sana grunts as she repositions herself on top of Jihyo, rolling her hips experimentally. The friction between Jihyo's legs is nothing short of intense if the sounds Jihyo are making are of any indication. Sana rocks against Jihyo, staring down at her with such intensity that the younger of the two can't help but shut her eyes. What a mistake.

Sana bites her lip before rocking once, hard and abrupt. The way Jihyo bares her neck to her is beautiful, and all sana wants to do is mark her up completely. She wants Nayeon, and Jeongyeon, and all the others to know who she belongs to. Jihyo is hers, and the leader's rules can go to hell, Sana thinks as she presses her lips against the exposed, tanned skin. She marks her skin out like a map, her memory guiding her to remember exactly what Jihyo likes. She adores the way she can make Jihyo so weak, so submissive and compliant for her. So she kisses up, not a centimeter of skin being left uncovered before she bites down on Jihyo's bottom lip. The whimper that she earns sends shivers down her spine. If Jihyo wants to be loud, Sana might as well make it more of a challenge.  
  
"Do you think you can keep quiet if I go down on you?"


	4. tease [jeongsa].

Each tick of the clock has only served to make Sana more antsy. She squirms, a quick and simple movement, huffing when Jeongyeon squeezes her thigh under the table. Nayeon laughs at something Dahyun does, and Sana really wishes she could pay attention long enough to know what had happened, but it's been a while, and-

She bites her lip to keep herself from smiling. She waits until Jeongyeon moves her hand to pick up her drink before slipping her own under the table and on top of Jeongyeon's thigh. And with the subtle look Jeongyeon gives her, the girl seems to know Sana's intentions are nothing but terrible. But rather than give Jeongyeon the satisfaction of being right about her very true intentions, she stays there, right above her knee. Sana makes sure to smile at her before wrapping her hands around her own drink, bringing it up to her lips. It isn't until the burn in her throat gets the better of her and she begins to cough, swearing when she realizes she drank from Momo's soda. It isn't bad, but it brings her back into reality from the intensity of the taste (she's been drinking more water). It reminds her a bit of Jeongyeon: sweet but intense.  
  
"Sana!" Momo whines, reaching forward for her glass. She brings it closer to her body, protecting it with such purpose that Sana is momentarily distracted.   
  
"Don't you two even start," Jihyo is quick to scold them, "Sana be more cautious, and Momo move your drink."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
It continues on. Seven and a half minutes have passed, and Sana really can't help herself anymore. She's surprised she's lasted this long, not moving up Jeongyeon's thigh even when she spreads them subconsciously. But now? God, the moment couldn't be more perfect. Jeongyeon opens her mouth to reply to Chaeyoung just as Sana's nails graze up her thigh. It's so sudden that Jeongyeon nearly chokes despite it being such little stimulation. She feels as if her thigh is burning from Sana's heated touch, and she kind of just wants to finish this dinner-  
  
Sana squeezes once, fingers circling around her upper thigh. Jeongyeon finishes her sentence with pink cheeks before shifting more towards Sana, eyes narrowed and dark, "Cut it out."  
  
"I'm not doing anything," Sana smiles again, and Jeongyeon hates that her stomach twists. She's completely insufferable, "do you want me to?"  
  
"No, I don't want you to-" Her breath hitches when Sana presses two fingers against the front of her underwear, dragging them down at such an antagonizing pace that Jeongyeon has to remind herself to calm down, "_Sana_."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stop." She relents with a pout as she squeezes her own thighs together. Getting Jeongyeon worked up was always easy, and it always, _always_ never failed to make her positively soaked. The thought of Jeongyeon giving into her was an even better thought because she knows that angry Jeongyeon consisted of many things. Her favourite is the silk, but the strap-on is such a close second. Being blindfolded isn't her absolute favourite. She prefers watching Jeongyeon, so naturally, she always hopes Jeongyeon will allow her to ride the older girl. That was such a rare occurrence unfortunately.   
  
One, two, three.   
  
Sana really wishes she could whine and complain, and really, she probably wouldn't care under any other circumstance, but they're out in public, and the youngest are with them, and it isn't a great example. She gives into herself, her stomach tightening with the thought of Jeongyeon dragging her home early. Her fingers return back to their previous spot, sudden enough to make Jeongyeon jump, a gasp falling from her lips as she drops the piece of meat. At any other time, Sana would laugh and tease her. On this one? The teasing is a whole other kind, one that she knows they both enjoy. She looks up at Jihyo, knowing damn well her leader is staring at Jeongyeon. She's always been the easily concerned type, especially with the members. Sana kind of adores that.  
  
"Sorry, Sana just told me she's feeling sick. I'll take her home, see you at the dorm, right?" Jeongyeon stutters over a couple of words as she stands up, and Sana absolutely loves how obvious she's being. Nayeon catches on too quick for her own good, snorting into her next bite.  
  
Sana waits until they're in Jeongyeon's car before popping the question, "Are you mad?"  
  
"Mad? No. Frustrated? Definitely. We were in public, Sana!"   
  
"I couldn't help it," she frowns when Jeongyeon slams onto the brakes just a bit harder than she should when they come across another car trying to pull out, "It's been days, Jeongyeonnie."  
  
"And why did you have to bother me? Jihyo was right across from you for fucks sake." Jeongyeon's grip around the steering wheel tightens until her knuckles are turning white. Her voice has absolutely no effect on Sana. Okay, maybe a little, but she won't admit it. Not until Jeongyeon has her bent over any surface they find with the strap-on making her a crying mess. Maybe not even then.  
  
"You're easy to rile up," Sana replies smoothly, reveling in the way Jeongyeon turns a little too aggressively. She smiles despite knowing Jeongyeon can't see her as she slips her own hand up her shirt, "I bet you wish you could watch me."  
  
"Sana, what are you doing?" The younger of the two stays silent except for a few hushed whimpers when her fingers graze across her right nipple. Her touch was nothing compared to Jeongyeon's, but if it was going to get her what she wanted, she'd do it a thousand times, "I swear to God if you're touching yourself-"  
  
"You'll what?" Sana asks, complete filth dripping from her words as she dips her free hand beneath the skirt, her back arching when her fingers come in contact with her swollen clit. Jeongyeon slams the brakes once more, swearing harshly at how slow the light seems to be. Or something like that, Sana isn't really paying attention.   
  
"You're asking for it, aren't you?" Jeongyeon laughs, and it's then that Sana feels satisfied. This Jeongyeon was always fun. She doesn't take her eyes off of the road when she begins to drive again, her right hand reaching over to grip Sana's wrist. She whines, bucking her hips up to try and chase her wrist, "you didn't wear anything under your skirt?"  
  
"No," she mumbles, "I knew you'd give in."  
  
"Don't be a brat or I'll edge you for four days."  
  
The threat is both perfect and terrible to Sana.  
  
As Jeongyeon finishes tying the knot above Sana's wrists, she momentarily wonders how the hell they got into the dorm in the first place. She's sure she tripped at least three times because Sana wouldn't keep her hands to herself. But it shouldn't matter because Sana is tied up for Jeongyeon, all pretty in the red silk. She places her hand on top of Sana's chest before trailing down, her nails leaving behind a gorgeous pink trail. She pauses, straddling Sana, and capturing the girl's lips in a searing kiss, her hand resting on Sana's throat now. She squirms under Jeongyeon, a breathy moan falling from her lips when Jeongyeon scratches once more, her lips moving down to her throat, "Jeong, hurry-"  
  
"You're not in any place to demand, baby girl," she hums against her tanned skin. It burns against her touch, and she adores the way Sana tries to buck her hips up to get any type of friction. She loves seeing Sana dripping and needy, "so keep that pretty mouth of yours shut until I tell you to open it."  
  
"What if I beg?" Sana chuckles, but it doesn't stick around long. Jeongyeon is quick to silence the sound with two fingers, thrusting them in such a languid way Sana can't help but whimper.  
  
"I'd rather you have something in your mouth," Jeongyeon squeezes Sana's hip once, twice, before trailing down to her inner thigh. It's so close to where Sana is absolutely burning to be touched, but she refuses to go any further, already moving her hand back up. Sana nearly sobs because she just wants to be touched. At this point she doesn't even care if Jeongyeon does decide to edge her for four days straight, or if she wants to be as sadistic as Jihyo and make her come over and over until she can do nothing but cry and plead for her to stop. And she could definitely use her safeword, but she's a brat for a reason, and this is what she wanted. She wouldn't have it any other way. Jeongyeon admires her wet fingers before speaking, low and sultry, "keep testing me, and I'll have you blindfolded with the vibrator left inside of you until I feel fit enough to give you relief."  
  
"N-no, don't! Please just t-touch me, Jeongyeon, I-I can't wait-"   
  
"Did I tell you to speak?" Jeongyeon wishes she had the patience to go and find the paddle. Sana would look gorgeous with a red ass to match her red cheeks and silk. She _really_ wishes. "Colour?"  
  
"Green," Sana rasps. Jeongyeon smiles, placing a softer kiss to her lips before rocking once. The girl under her gasps, the sound falling into another whimper, one that has Jeongyeon feeling soaked, "c-can I speak?"  
  
"Go ahead, baby," another rock causes Sana's words to cut off. Jeongyeon really can't help the cocky smirk that fills into her lips.  
  
"Can I- you- t-the strap-on, please? I-I'll clean it off and everything, p-promise," Jeongyeon pauses, grazing over the column of Sana's throat as if contemplating. Sana definitely doesn't deserve it for being such a tease, but Jeongyeon isn't Jihyo or Nayeon. She gives in quicker, and no matter how much fun it is to keep Sana begging, she knows how it feels to be left in such a state.   
  
"Will you be a good girl and wait?" Sana nods too quickly for her own good. It's quiet when Jeongyeon disappears from above her in search of the strap-on. She hears rustling, and she knows she could look, but she doesn't want to make Jeongyeon any more frustrated than she already is. Frustrated Jeongyeon is fun, but if she presses it too far, she'll just end up unsatisfied for days on end. The next noise allows her to know that Jeongyeon has indeed found it, and she feels herself become even wetter at the thought of Jeongyeon thrusting into her, relentless and deep. She feels the bed dip, and then she doesn't feel so cold when Jeongyeon kisses her once more.  
  
"You really don't deserve it," she sighs into the kiss, "I should edge you."   
  
"I don't care anymore," Sana sniffles when she feels the tip of the strap press against her entrance, "e-edge me, I don't _care_,"   
  
"You're so worked up," Jeongyeon feels kind of bad. Not really. Sana asked for it. She presses into Sana completely, nearly losing herself in the way Sana's back arches, her voice raspy and nearly wrecked. Her lips are red and wet, and it makes Jeongyeon remind herself to fuck her mouth later. If Sana's up for it, "are you okay?"  
  
"_Yes_," she sighs, chest rising and falling at an easier pace now, "please, mommy,"  
  
"Fuck, Sana," Jeongyeon feels herself clench at the simple word. The pace she sets isn't fast at all, but it's enough for Sana at the moment. She wants to reach out and touch Jeongyeon, and she wants to cover her face because Jeongyeon is so deep inside of her, giving her exactly what she wants that it's making her tear up, "you look so pretty under me."  
  
"More," the broken moan that sounds throughout the room is so beautiful that Jeongyeon wants to hear it over and over again. She wants to have the sound recorded and constantly played in her ears. So she complies, the sound of her hot skin colliding with Sana's accompanied by how wet Sana is compelling her to continue on. Sana's words blend into something incoherent as she babbles on before Jeongyeon's fingers return to her mouth. She takes them in without protest, licking and nipping at the tips before sucking the length and repeating the process. It's overwhelming, and she can't help but cry out despite Jeongyeon's fingers in her mouth when she feels the older girl's fingers graze over her clit. Jeongyeon's fingers slip out, drifting down to tug on her sensitive nipple, "Jeong- _fuck_, mommy, can I c-come?"  
  
"Come, baby," like a domino effect, Sana allows the heavy, intense waves to crash over her as she clenches around Jeongyeon's strap, breathy moans and high-pitched whimpers sounding like heaven to Jeongyeon's ears. She looks ethereal as she's falling apart, and she wants to see it over and over again. She waits until Sana comes back down to kiss her softly, pulling out as slowly and subtle as she can because she knows Sana is always sensitive after an orgasm. Her thighs are still shaking, so Jeongyeon grasps them, rubbing the skin gently. She unties the knot next, making sure to kiss Sana's wrists, "are you okay?"  
  
"Holy shit," Sana laughs, sniffling again, "I'm really good. You did really well, Jeong, thank you."  
  
"You could just ask next time rather than being a brat," Jeongyeon replies, rolling her eyes when Sana wraps her arms around her neck.  
  
"Being a brat is fun. You always get what you want."  
  
"Insufferable."  
  
"Would I still be insufferable while I'm eating you out?"  
  
Jeongyeon surely chokes.


	5. hush [minayeon].

Myoui Mina takes pride in being the quietest member, she really does. It's in her nature, seeing as she's one of the most introverted idols. Even at the dorm, she prefers to stay in her room until she feels fit to come out and socialize. It's not the members' fault, of course not, and she hopes they know that.

And Nayeon hopes Mina knows that they know that; it's not surprising to know that Nayeon has a soft spot for Mina, and it's no secret that Mina has a lot of control over the older girl.  
  
Being quiet and being in control isn't the case now however.  
  
And it more than likely wasn't supposed to escalate to this, but here Nayeon is, circling Mina's clit under the blanket in front of dozens of cameras. Mina did try and stop her, she swears, but Nayeon is insistent, and Mina hasn't whispered her safe word yet. And she believes it'd be more bearable if Nayeon would just do something other than light touches, or if she'd just go faster or harder or _something_.   
  
She grips the side of the seat in a terrible attempt at keeping herself still. She wants to cry, kind of wants to beg, but she can't because she knows if she opens her mouth, it'll be no good at all for her. Even now as Nayeon adds just the slightest bit more pressure, she can't help the whimper that so desperately wants to tear away from her lips.  
  
The host says something about wanting them to act cute, and typically Mina's heart rate would skyrocket, but Nayeon is suddenly dipping down to fill her with two fingers, stretching her out both enough and not enough at the same time, and she whines much too loud for her liking. The other members' laugh, and tease her, and her mind is definitely hazy, so she allows Nayeon to speak for her, "Mina isn't feeling well. Leave us out please?"  
  
It's obnoxious, the way the host pouts, begging for them to try and participate. And it's hard for Nayeon to keep her mouth shut because Mina wouldn't even want to do it if she was feeling amazing. She bites her inner cheek to keep from smiling at the suggestion as she leans closer to Mina, "you'd love to ride my fingers, wouldn't you?"  
  
As Chaeyoung stands up, Mina huffs, allowing the most annoying music to play before grinding on Nayeon's fingers, her mouth falling open, "N-Nayeon,"  
  
"Keep going until I tell you to stop," Nayeon hums, curling her fingers, "you have until they're finished to come. If you don't come by then, oh love, you won't get to for a while."  
  
It's torture, and Mina feels like she can't breathe because Nayeon isn't going fast enough, and Mina can't even move that much, and _fuck_, she's making a complete mess. It isn't until Nayeon presses her palm against her clit that she gasps, gripping the chair tighter. There's a few members who turn their head, and she's waiting for Nayeon to answer again until the older girl nods, the evilest smile in place on her lips as she mouths, "Go ahead."  
  
The music plays, for Jihyo this time, just as Nayeon finally, _finally_ speeds up just enough to make her stutter, "I-I'm fine!" Sana is reluctant to leave her alone, much more than the others (disregarding Jeongyeon and Momo), and Mina really doesn't mean to, but she sobs when Nayeon adds another finger. This time it's the host, loud and too close, "Mina, are you okay?"  
  
"I just told you she wasn't feeling well," Nayeon answers almost too quickly as she buries her fingers completely inside of the younger girl, "don't worry about her, I've got her."  
  
"As a gentlemen, it's my job-" Nayeon almost scoffs when Mina whimpers, mumbling something under her breath, incoherent and messy.  
  
"Like I said, I've got her."  
  
And she does, especially when Mina falls apart on her fingers, face down and thighs shaking. Her eyes never leave the host's, and she really, _really_ wishes she could mark Mina up to let him know she's hers, not his. She wants the host to see the hand prints, bruises, and love bites that decorate Mina's body under her clothes, and she wants him to hear Mina beg just for her.  
  
It's the least she can do considering only she'll know what that sounds like.  
  



	6. sensitive [dubchaeng].

Chaeyoung huffs as she tries getting comfortable on the couch. It's been exactly thirteen minutes, and throughout those thirteen minutes she's done nothing but squirm and bite her lip to keep her mouth shut. The movie isn't even all that interesting either; it consists of some teenage boy trying to win a girl's heart over. It's already cliche, and the ending is too predictable. But it's a distraction.

Schedules are supposed to be fun, and they are, but they leave little to no time for herself. She supposes it was only time before she became snappier and much, much needier. She could always use her fingers, but she much prefers the others' touch. They satisfy her much more than her own fingers, but they've been tired, and she doesn't want to bother them.

Besides, being a brat was in her nature, and it was so, _so_ fun.   
  
Nayeon was the type to use rope, and that awful vibrator of hers. Chaeyoung liked it when she could come, but waiting was always terrible. And Nayeon is sadistic, so she tends to stay away from her when she just wants to come once and fast.

Jeongyeon is more gentle, seeing as she understands. Jeongyeon is simple, too, usually sticking with her fingers. Chaeyoung really trusts her.  
  
Momo is more of a pillow princess than Chaeyoung herself is, but that makes it all the more fun. It's nice when Momo allows Chaeyoung to take more control.  
  
Sana is more various. She could be like Nayeon or she could be like Jeongyeon. But she's fun, and almost as much of a brat as Chaeyoung is.  
  
Jihyo is caring most of the time, but Chaeyoung knows that with the older members she's rougher. Sometimes Chaeyoung wonders what Jihyo can be like when she's completely dominant.  
  
Mina is just a tiny bit rougher than Jeongyeon, and for someone so quiet, she's definitely talented with that tongue of hers. It never fails to leave Chaeyoung a shaking, incoherent mess.  
  
But when she feels particularly like she does now, Dahyun is always the one she needs. Dahyun enjoys experimenting because she aims to please. And she loves to play the unnie role, so it gives Chaeyoung more of a reason to act out around her. But snapping at the girl was never her intention.  
  
"Chae, are you okay? You've been moving a lot," she's caring, and it warms Chaeyoung's heart, but she can't help but roll her eyes. Of course she isn't okay, if she was, she wouldn't be squirming with red cheeks.  
  
"Do I look okay?"  
  
"That's why I asked," Dahyun hums, already moving to sit next to Chaeyoung. The immediate hand that wraps around her thigh, squeezing once, is absolutely no help, and she kind of just wants to cry because every little touch is too much, "do you want to talk?"  
  
"No," Chaeyoung tells her, and she really doesn't. She wants two of Dahyun's fingers buried deep inside of her, and her tongue on her clit, and- She whines aloud at the thought as she gives into herself, wrapping her hand around Dahyun's, and guiding it up her thigh. She smiles, a silent dare as she keeps eye contact with the older girl, "want you to touch me, unnie."  
  
Dahyun swallows once, "Yeah?"  
  
"Mhm," Dahyun shakes her head, guiding Chaeyoung back onto the couch with one fluid movement. The hand that was once between Chaeyoung's thighs is now placed around Chaeyoung's throat; she enjoys the loss of control, and Dahyun adores the trust that Chaeyoung has for her. Chaeyoung whines once more, "hurry!"  
  
"No," she replies before kissing Chaeyoung's jaw, "you don't get to demand. You've already broken one rule," she adds pressure to the hand wrapped around Chaeyoung's throat, chuckling lowly when Chaeyoung's legs are subconsciously spread further, "I want you to be good, okay?" And Chaeyoung truly believes she's never nodded quicker, but Dahyun seems to have other plans, using her free hand to steady her face, "use your words."  
  
"I-I'll be good, just touch-"  
  
"What did I say about demands?" Another huff leaves Chaeyoung's lips, but the apology stays stuck at the tip of her tongue. If Dahyun wants an apology, then she should hurry up and touch her exactly how she wants, "so you want to be a brat? Suit yourself, baby girl." The hand resting on her throat trails down, Dahyun's nails scratching ever so lightly on the younger girl's tanned skin. She pauses right above her collarbone when Chaeyoung whines again, squirming.   
  
The sight below Dahyun is nothing short of beautiful, one she can never get enough of. The image of Chaeyoung's dark hair splayed across the couch, lips parted with red cheeks to match-  
  
It's enough to be embedded into her head until the next image comes.

Chaeyoung is sensitive, and Dahyun can't ever get enough of the way she always sobs when she finally gives her the slightest attention: this time it's Dahyun's thumb brushing over her right nipple, barely there, and it's so frustrating that Chaeyoung can't help but tighten her grip around the front of Dahyun's shirt, "_Unnie_,"  
  
"Hands up," it's more of a demand than anything, but if obeying Dahyun with give Chaeyoung what she wants, she might as well try it, "close your eyes, too."   
  
Dahyun doesn't think she's ever been more thankful for Nayeon hiding away the red rope in the living room. It's never been convenient for herself however, so she never saw the appeal. But Chaeyoung would look good with her hands tied above her head: like she's on display for her and only her. So she ties a sloppy knot, making sure it won't come undone easily before kissing Chaeyoung's lips, a silent request hidden beneath them. It's a scarf that's probably been lost for months, but it'll do, she thinks as she ties it around Chaeyoung's eyes, "did you plan this?"   
  
"N-No," Dahyun laughs as she lifts Chaeyoung's shirt up just above her chest.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"'m not lying." Her words blend into a high-pitched moan, thready and needy as Dahyun takes a sensitive nipple into her mouth. Chaeyoung tugs to try and get her wrists apart, but Dahyun is quick to wrap her hand around them, forcing them back up with a muffled demand, "stay still."  
  
"Can't,"  
  
"You will," Dahyun tells her, kissing down her torso. Marking Chaeyoung up was always fun, and it always left Chaeyoung dripping, so it was good for the both of them. Maybe that's why Chaeyoung typically likes going to Dahyun when she's needy. And Dahyun likes hearing Chaeyoung moan and whimper because the sounds are always so beautiful that she wants to play them on repeat, "why were you being such a brat?"  
  
"Wanted to come," she huffs, bucking her hips to try and get much needed friction. Dahyun shakes her head, pushing them down, "unnie, please!"  
  
"Be patient," she reminds, returning back to her skin. It blooms with livid marks quickly, and they're sure to stay for a days, until Dahyun can make them return, "you look pretty marked up," Chaeyoung's cheeks turn redder at the compliment as she tries to squeeze her thighs together to absolutely no avail; Dahyun knows Chaeyoung too well, "you should have known that wasn't going to work, Chae. Be good."  
  
"I will," Chaeyoung sniffles before her mouth falls open, baring her throat just for Dahyun. It's nearly too much, and Chaeyoung can't help but writhe and tighten her fists as Dahyun laughs, kissing back up her stomach, keeping two fingers against her clit, "_Dahyun_,"  
  
"Unnie," she corrects with a smile, "have you even tried making yourself come?"  
  
"Couldn't-" Dahyun hums against Chaeyoung's burning skin as she allows the girl to have one finger inside of her, "please, please, I-I just want-"  
  
"I know, baby, I know. How many times did you try?"  
  
"I don't _know_, two?"  
  
"The thing is," she begins, and Chaeyoung already wants to cry, "you didn't ask for permission. And you're already close, aren't you?"  
  
"I don't n-need p-permission," Chaeyoung forces out, grinding against Dahyun's finger, "C-Can I?"  
  
"Can you what?" Dahyun knows exactly what the girl wants, but it's much better to hear her stutter over the request, so obviously worked up and so obviously desperate.  
  
"_Come,_"  
  
"No," she replies, bringing Chaeyoung that much closer. It isn't until Chaeyoung sobs that she pulls away from her completely, cupping her cheek with her left hand and stroking it with her thumb, "you'll wait as long as I want you to. And if not, I'll leave you tied up for Nayeon to find you. And you know how terrible she can be."  
  
"D-Don't! Please don't," another sniffle and Dahyun wants nothing but to lean down and kiss her face all over. But the sight of Chaeyoung shivering, trying the best she can not to grind against Dahyun is enough to keep her up and away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dahyun asks when her breath evens out a bit more.  
  
"I'm okay," she confirms, gasping when Dahyun refocuses her attention on the terribly sensitive nub between her legs. Her movements are slow, tantalizing circles that have her stomach feeling tight and hot, and she kind of feels bad because she's ruining the couch, and Jihyo will be mad, and-  
  
"You're making such a mess," Dahyun grazes over her nipple with her teeth before taking it into her mouth. Chaeyoung arches into the touch, several breathy whimpers sounding throughout the room. She should feel worse because the others are trying to sleep, too, but it's too much, and she really doesn't believe she can hold out for Dahyun, especially when she refuses to let up, and she's always touching her. Two fingers enter her this time in a slow, fluid movement that has her balling her fists up, straining against the rope, "you love being used like this, hm?."  
  
The push and pull, and the pressure in the pit of her stomach only builds higher, and the only thing she can do is take it in. The scarf prevents her from guessing anything Dahyun may do next, and it's frustrated but too good at the same time, and the heat is unbearable by now. Just as she begins to tip over the edge, Dahyun kisses her lips to silence her, the two fingers that were once inside of her focusing on rubbing circles into the skin of her thigh to calm her down.  
  
Dahyun is just as impatient as Chaeyoung is, if not more, so the wait isn't long before she's filling her once more with a renewed fervor. Dahyun's left hand drifts to her throat for the second time, gradually adding pressure as she whispers into the younger girl's ear, "do you want to come?"  
  
"P-Please!" She writhes under Dahyun's touch, gasping for air as the feeling in her mind rises higher, "I-I can't, I'm c-close," Dahyun stares down at the girl, smiling as her heart fills with something she's become all too familiar with. Chaeyoung whines when she's left empty for what feels like the thousandth time since she got Dahyun's attention. With the feeling warming Dahyun's body, she kisses Chaeyoung before wrapping her hands around her thighs, pulling her closer, "Dahyunnie-"  
  
Chaeyoung is nothing but ethereal, Dahyun decides as she takes her clit into her mouth. It's the only word that can come close enough to the sight of Chaeyoung falling apart piece by piece, Dahyun's name spilling over her lips until neither can think straight at all. The image and taste of Chaeyoung is enough to satisfy Dahyun for a while, but she wants more. She wants to drink all of Chaeyoung until she's nothing but an incoherent, drained mess. So she does, trailing over and between her folds, not leaving a single inch uncovered as her hands grip hard enough to leave bruises. She wants Chaeyoung weak because of her.  
  
"_Please_," Chaeyoung sobs, and Dahyun doesn't want to make her wait any longer. She wants Chaeyoung crying, marked up, and absolutely unable to do anything but come.  
  
"Can you come for unnie?" The words are muffled, but they're the loudest thing Chaeyoung has heard all night. She exhales heavily, allowing herself to crumble in Dahyun's hold. And even as Chaeyoung is squirming and sobbing, Dahyun holds her down to prolong her high, nails digging into her skin. God, Chaeyoung wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
She feels the best in Dahyun's arms as she kisses her face and her wrists, making sure they don't hurt. Dahyun frowns at the outline of the rope on her wrists, asking over and over if she's alright, and Chaeyoung really can't help but laugh because she loves Dahyun so much it kind of hurts. With the fifth kiss on her lips, Dahyun praises her softly, "You were such a good girl, Chae. Just for me. I didn't hurt you did I?" And Chaeyoung definitely hates the way the praise goes straight back to her core.  
  
"You didn't hurt me," she promises, interlacing her fingers with Dahyun's, "but a bath with lots of bubbles definitely wouldn't hurt."  
  
"There's not enough bubbles until Jihyo is mad."


	7. reassure [natzu].

Laughter and clumsy hands tugging at dark clothes. Reassuring words accompanied by a sharp inhale of breath.

"We don't have to," Nayeon tells her, trailing across the younger girl's skin with her thumb, "especially not with me, if you don't want to."

"I want this," Tzuyu confirms, cupping Nayeon's cheek, "and I trust you," Bringing her other hand up to wrap around the back of Nayeon's neck before pulling her down to kiss her, she can't help but laugh once more; Nayeon's cold hands tickle, and she still kind of tastes like Chaeyoung, and her mind feels cloudy as she mumbles, "promise."

Right before her birthday, all of the members had definitely made sure to reassure her that she didn't have to allow them to do... this. She knew it was a thing between them (they didn't even try to keep it a secret. Nayeon and Sana were the worst), and she knew that they would love to include her in it as long as she was comfortable with it. Truth be told, her nerves are a bit of a mess, but she wants this. She wants to know why Dahyun is so infatuated with them, and why Chaeyoung is constantly covered in marks. She wants to know why Momo is so compliant when it comes to Nayeon, and why Jeongyeon is constantly calling Sana a brat.

"I need you to tell me what you like," Nayeon requests against Tzuyu's collarbone.

"I don't know," she replies, squirming when Nayeon hums, taking the warm skin between her lips, "I-I've never-"

"You've never touched yourself?" Nayeon asks once she's sure the mark will stay for days. The way Tzuyu's cheeks instantly turn pink, and the way she tries to cover her eyes is both adorable and beautiful, and if Tzuyu wants to continue allowing her to do this, god, the possibilities are endless. There's a stray thought in the back of her mind that constantly reminds her that she definitely wants to tear the girl apart piece by piece in the best way possible. But she isn't ready for that.

"No." 

"That's okay. You're being so good, you know?" The praise seemingly burns into Tzuyu almost immediately, her stomach twisting with an unfamiliar feeling. Nayeon wraps her hand around Tzuyu's arm, guiding it back down against her side, "don't try and hide from me, Tzuyu. I want to see you fall apart."

"U-Unnie," she whines. She wants to close her eyes, and turn away from Nayeon, but she listens to her. Nayeon knows best, and she wants to make her proud, "I feel-"

"I know, baby," a hand trails up her stomach, nails lightly scratching as she lowers herself against Tzuyu, "can I touch you?"

"Yes," the lilt in her voice would surely make begging sound so much prettier than it typically would. But this isn't about Nayeon, so she responds by brushing over a nipple, smiling when Tzuyu gasps. She looks perfect to Nayeon, needy and sensitive.

"You sound so pretty. Be a good girl and be loud for unnie, will you?"


	8. restrict [2na].

The sight in front of Mina is nothing short of typical; Sana is never shy when it comes to affection with other members, and it just so happens that Dahyun is one of her main targets. She isn't jealous, she swears, because Sana is hers. And Sana always comes back to Mina at the end of the day, so it shouldn't matter anyway.

But she can't help but grip the stuffed penguin a fan had gifted her even harder as Jihyo speaks through a microphone, saying something about the first time Chaeyoung got drunk. Her knuckles are turning white, and she's only making herself angrier because she _isn't_ jealous. Sana leans a bit too close to Dahyun, and Mina's heart leaps into her throat, but it shouldn't. She grips onto the side of the table, surely pouting. 

Jihyo notices quicker than anyone else does seeing as she's amazingly attentive, so she sidles up to Mina, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist, a frown in place on her lips. Sana is too focused on dancing for Dahyun however, and Mina feels a bit sick. And when Jeongyeon holds her hand, squeezing it once, twice, she kind of wants to be left alone. And that only serves to make her feel worse because Jeongyeon hasn't done anything wrong, and-  
  
She doesn't feel any better at the dorm. Jihyo decided to treat the members to ice cream, and she was hoping that Mina would come along, but she understands if she needs her alone time. So she allows her to leave early, but not without a request: talk to Sana about it.  
  
Directly confronting Sana, and even Momo who seemed to be much easier to talk to, wasn't in her nature. She'd rather go with the flow, and wish for the best. But Sana is the same way, only with the promise of confronting the person she's upset with or who has upset her. And knowing Jihyo, Sana knows how upset Mina was, and still is. But it isn't her fault for wanting to have Sana to herself sometimes.  
  
"Minari?" There's three knocks at the door to the room she shares with three other members. Mina nearly chokes at the familiar voice, a wave of anxiety crashing over her. She shouldn't be nervous, "can I come in?"  
  
"Okay," She instantly regrets her reply when she catches sight of Sana and her messy hair, and she smells Dahyun's perfume, "Jihyo told you, didn't she?"  
  
"She did," Mina tenses as she feels the bed dip with Sana's weight, "you could have told me after the event, Mina. You're my priority."  
  
"You looked really happy with Dahyun, so I didn't want to bother you," and it's true. Mina adores Sana's smile, and typically she wouldn't care what was causing it, but she wants to be the one making Sana smile so wide her cheeks hurt. She's known Sana longer than any of the others (disregarding Momo) ever will, and that means she understands Sana better.  
  
"Bother me? You can't do that," she laughs, "it's more the other way around. I'm happy with you, too."  
  
"You're forgiving me for being jealous, then?" Hope fills Mina's chest despite knowing Sana always gives in. She loves Sana.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it," Sana squeezes Mina's thigh, "I like you when you're jealous. It means you care about me, yeah?"  
  
"I thought that was obvious."  
  
"It is! But when you're jealous, your cheeks get all red and you look extra pretty. Having you under me is much different than having Dahyun under me, but that doesn't mean you're bad. Kissing you is much different than kissing Dahyun, but I like it," Mina swallows. The thought of Sana taking control of Dahyun isn't as terrible as she would have presumed it would be. She knows how whiny Dahyun is, and how easily she complies. And she knows how commanding Sana can be, and how unforgiving she decides to be, whether it be edging for hours on end or overstimulating Dahyun to the point she can do nothing but cry and beg. Sana is just as possessive as Mina is, if not more, "do you feel better now?"  
  
"I think so," she replies, voice shaky as she wills herself not to squirm when Sana's fingers dip closer to her inner thigh, "Sana-"  
  
"You're breathing differently. You're thinking about Dahyun under me, aren't you?" Though it's merely nothing but a question, it seems more like a confrontation, one that already threatens to drown Mina.  
  
The drowning can only be accompanied by the tantalizing drip of hot wax, searing and intense. Sana loved teasing Mina, and getting the girl into a more submissive place was always, always too easy. With a hand on Mina's thigh, and her lips on her neck, it wasn't long until she could easily have Mina under her.  
  
Red really brings out everything lovely about Mina, she thinks, as her fingers slip under the collar. She tugs it once with her left hand, "too tight?"  
  
"No," Mina whimpers. Sana can only smile as she allows the wax to drip further down her exposed stomach and onto the top of her thighs, "S-Sana, I want-"  
  
"I know what you want, Mina. But I don't want to give it to you yet, so you'll wait," with nails scratching angry red lines into her skin, Sana laughs as Mina attempts to writhe. The rope was such a nice touch, "Dahyunnie doesn't like being restrained. She doesn't want me to hurt her, and that's perfectly fine, you know? But you take the pain like a good girl, don't you?" Mina nods, eyes shutting tightly at the sting of Sana's teeth biting into her shoulder as dips her fingers down. Slick coats them easily, and Sana can't help but laugh, "you're soaked."  
  
"Please," Mina's voice is soft, barely there and dripping with need. Sana shakes her head, setting the candle on the top of Mina's shelf.   
  
"You can speak louder than that."  
  
"I can't," she huffs, sobbing when Sana's nails dig into her thigh, "S-Sana, I n-need, _fuck_, want-"  
  
"That filthy mouth of yours is only going to get you into trouble."  
  
"T-Then maybe you should f-fuck it," Sana rolls her eyes as she takes a nipple between her fingers, rolling and pinching harshly, "_please_."   
  
"Or I could gag you. More fun for me, right?" Sana is a complete liar, but Mina doesn't have to know that. Mina doesn't have to know that Sana would much prefer Mina crying out for her.   
  
And Mina doesn't have to know that Sana definitely plans to make her come over and over because she's her baby, and only hers.


	9. push [minayeon].

The host was trying to be friendly, Mina swears. Nayeon is most definitely overreacting, and she is most definitely upset with Nayeon because she fingered her in public. On live television at that, and she just knows she made a complete fool of herself. She really hopes she wasn't obvious.  
  
The host was trying to flirt with Mina, Nayeon swears. She hopes, god, she fucking hopes he knows what Nayeon was doing under the blanket. She hopes he knows that Nayeon had three fingers buried inside of Mina completely unrelenting, and she hopes he knows that Mina is Nayeon's.  
  
It was only time.  
  
In, out, sharp, soft. Heat pooling into her stomach as a hand comes to tug her up by her pink leash, a high-pitched whimper hidden on the tip of her tongue. The searing as black nails dig into her skin, and the push and pull of Nayeon's hips as she rasps, "Fuck yourself back onto me, kitten," another sharp tug, one that leaves her gasping for air as she meets Nayeon's hips, "you're taking me so well."  
  
"W-Want more," the plead is incoherent as Nayeon's fingers pump into her mouth in time with her thrusts, "hurt me."   
  
One, two, three, and then four hits come in quick succession, a promise to Mina that the girl won't be able to sit properly for the next few days. She feels as if she's suffocating when Nayeon pushes her face into Jeongyeon's mattress (she'll be absolutely pissed), using her right hand to collect the slick dripping down her thighs before pushing them back into Mina's mouth, "keep squirming and I'll tie you down." It's more of a promise than it is a threat, but it's such a good promise that Mina almost considers disobeying her. But she won't. She's Nayeon's good girl, so she'll take what Nayeon gives her.  
  
"N-Nay-" another pull to her leash, harsher than the last.  
  
"I don't think I gave you permission to speak." Five, six, seven. Nayeon really can't help but adore the way Mina looks, absolutely flushed, mouth open, and covered in Nayeon's marks. She considers showing the host how much of a good girl Mina is for her. Maybe not, the poor boy couldn't handle it, and Nayeon is much too possessive anyway.  
  
But the possessive side of her only encourages her to reach for her phone as she tells Mina to be patient, fingers fumbling across the screen before they can settle on the record button. She positions the phone down to avoid showing Mina off before thrusting into her with a newer fervor, yanking back on the leash when the younger of the two attempts to muffle her whimpers and moans into the pillow. Nayeon wants to hear them, and she always gets what she wants. She keeps the collar tight around Mina's throat, pushing and pulling, and building Mina higher by the second. She'd love to hear Mina cry and beg, and to paint her ass red with Momo's favourite paddle. She wants Mina to be completely ruined, to always be left wet and needy every time she tries to move once Nayeon is done with her. 

Nayeon will never be done with her.  
  
Even when Mina breaks under her, coming without permission, Nayeon doesn't stop, a hand dipping between her thighs to circle her clit in tight, quick circles, "you've been around Sana too much," she huffs, keeping Mina's head up by the leash, "brat."  
  
"N-Not a, _fuck_, unnie!" Mina's hands grasp onto the sheets as Nayeon bends down to bite into her shoulder. It hurts, but it's so, so good, and Mina needs more. She needs to be used by Nayeon until she really can't take it anymore, she needs to be marked up. She's sensitive, and it's almost overwhelming when Nayeon drops the leash to run her nails along her back.  
  
"You're gonna come again," she groans into her ear, a rougher thrust making Mina cry out, "and again until I'm done with you. You're mine, not his."   
  
"Yours, only yours," Mina sobs, "I c-can't come again-"  
  
"You can, baby. For me."   
  
And Mina will. Until she can do nothing but whimper and beg for more, until Nayeon is finished with her.


	10. focus [minayeon].

This was most definitely not Mina's plan.

Oh, but it was definitely Nayeon's.  
  
With Mina practicing for her upcoming special stage with Momo, Nayeon hasn't been able to get the slightest attention from her. She's constantly switching from practicing, eating, or sleeping, and Nayeon is glad that she's able to rest, but she misses Mina.   
  
Nayeon is not very patient despite trying to be, so it was only time before she went out of her way to get Mina's attention. The first attempt was teasing her when they were out last weekend: Nayeon's fingers didn't even get to graze Mina's inner thigh before she scolded Nayeon. The second was Nayeon purposely riling Mina up with lewd pictures and texts at the most random times (Nayeon's personal favourite was making Mina choke during a dinner). And the third consisted of a plan involving Momo; the girl is loud, and she's whiny, and Mina is a jealous person. It didn't work out either unfortunately.  
  
In all honesty, Nayeon didn't want it to go this far. Teasing Mina, or marking her up as she's trying to focus on her game would have been enough. It's ridiculously easy to make Mina into an incoherent mess, and the thought of doing that as she's trying to talk to her friends, oh, how fun it would be.  
  
Nayeon's hands slide up Mina's thighs in one fluid motion, nails scratching lightly along the bruised skin. Though she knows Mina would enjoy her pressing into them, she refrains from it; the bruises weren't made for Mina from Nayeon. They're made from Mina forcing herself to do better even when it's impossible for her to do so, and it tugs at Nayeon's heart, "Avoid this next time please." Mina nods, a silent promise as her fingers press into a couple of buttons. She mutters something under her breath when the game tells Mina she died.   
  
Nayeon presses her lips against the back of Mina's neck before her hands tighten around Mina's hips. She guides Mina down until the strap-on fills her to the hilt, and Mina has to bite her bottom lip to keep quiet. Nayeon places a soft kiss under her ear, "Keep playing your game, and don't move."  
  
Mina swallows thickly, heat rushing to her face. How was she supposed to not move with Nayeon inside of her? With the strap-on stretching her out, and Nayeon's wandering hands, Mina already knows she's fucked. She huffs without complaining before restarting her game. Nayeon listens to Mina giving orders over the headset, content with rubbing circles into her torso, and praising her whenever she succeeds in getting a kill. Her friends are speaking in Japanese, and Nayeon really wishes she studied harder because she's lost when Mina utters something in her mother tongue.   
  
And Mina is fine. Her stomach may feel a bit tight, and she may be aching for Nayeon to just _move_, but she keeps her mouth shut when she isn't speaking in Japanese. Nayeon isn't sure what exactly is going on on the screen, but she does know that she wants Mina's attention, so she wraps her arms around Mina's body, thrusting up into her once. The sound that Mina makes is nothing short of melodic, and the fact that she's completely embarrassed now is perfect for Nayeon. Mina is perfect for Nayeon, "Keep quiet, kitten."  
  
Mina shivers, squirming as Nayeon covers Mina's shoulders with love bites. Nayeon chuckles lowly as she pumps the strap-on into Mina slowly, and Mina can do nothing but bite her lip and force shaky, messy demands to her friends. Nayeon wants to kiss her, and to turn the game off, and she wants Mina to herself. She wants to make Mina feel good, and she wants her to be as loud as possible. She wants to make Mina keep eye contact as she's inside of the girl, but she settles for grinding up into Mina, hard and sudden when her friend swears in Japanese (Sana taught Nayeon many colourful phrases). Mina's mouth falls open, and her hands tighten around the controller.  
  
It's hard to stay focused with Nayeon being absolutely unrelenting, and she's competitive, but she wants to come, too. And the thought of being caught isn't helping her at all, only serving to make her more desperate, slick dripping further down her thighs, and unfortunately for her, more vocal. And Nayeon knows best, her right hand dipping away from its hold on Mina's waist to graze along her inner thigh instead, "Too much?" Nayeon keeps her voice soft and low in Mina's ear, cautious not to embarrass Mina completely. She shakes her head, and Nayeon brings her hand back up to press a finger against Mina's lips. She takes it in, relaxing against Nayeon as she swirls her tongue around the finger before sucking once, and Nayeon smiles, mumbling praise under her breath.   
  
Watching Mina crumble into pieces is always endearing, but knowing it's because of her is something indescribable. Nayeon loves Mina, and she'll show her that in every way possible. She taps Mina's side once with her left hand as her right trails back down her stomach and onto her thigh again. It's a simple command, really, one that Mina has become accustomed to. She apologizes to her friends, Nayeon realizes, before leaving the game and placing the controller down onto the table beside the sofa.   
  
Mina grinds down onto the strap-on, whimpering as she grasps onto any surface she can, "Unnie-"  
  
"I want you to look at me, Mina." Mina is quick to comply to Nayeon because being good for the older girl was always her top priority. Pleasing Nayeon and getting what she wants out of it is just a bonus for both.  
  
"Slowly, kitten," Nayeon tells her as Mina sinks back down onto the strap, hands tightening around Nayeon's shoulders, "and keep your eyes on mine. I want to watch you fall apart." Her hands guide Mina completely down before keeping her still, adoring the way she whines, and tries to move.  
  
"I was patient," Mina pouts, and Nayeon smiles, "please?"  
  
"I know you were, but I wanted to take my time with you." Nayeon accentuates her sentence with a gentle kiss at the column of Mina's throat. Covering Mina in love bites isn't her goal right now, so she thrusts up into Mina as her right hand travels south. She rubs tight circles into Mina's clit, taking in every breath, moan, and whimper she makes as if it will be the last time she'll ever hear them, "you're so pretty, kitten. I love you."   
  
"N-Nayeon, I'm-" She silences Mina with a kiss as she begins to fall apart. Her hips work in earnest when she pulls away, her left hand coming up to cup Mina's cheek. She allows the girl to ride out her orgasm with one simple request.  
  
"Don't close your eyes."   
  
Mina wouldn't want to anyway.


	11. edge [saida].

"Are you sure?"

Sana squeezes Dahyun's pale hips once, a reassuring gesture, and Dahyun swallows, cheeks pink, "I trust you."  
  
"Thank you, Dahyunnie. Do you remember your safe word?" A nod this time, and Sana presses her lips against Dahyun's softly. She tastes kind of sweet, and a bit like home, and Dahyun feels safe under her.   
  
Sana's hand is cold compared to her burning, flushed skin, and she can't help but gasp when Sana's hand dips down to rub small circles into her thigh, "Alright?"  
  
"Alright," she replies, her own hand bunching up the front of Sana's shirt, "just cold."  
  
"It will only become colder, love," it's a promise, Dahyun knows. And Sana always keeps her promises, so she exhales slowly, closing her eyes when Sana's hand travels back up from the space between her thighs, nails lightly trailing over her stomach before tracing a word into her skin.  
  
_Mine_.

And Dahyun is. She's all Sana's, and she wants to give herself to Sana, and she wants to comply because making Sana happy is the best feeling. She hears shuffling, and Sana's hand tightening around her hips briefly, "Please keep your eyes closed. This is something new as well, darling, and it's very cold. Say the word, and I'll stop." She waits, and waits, but nothing happens. But Sana makes sure she doesn't wait too long, lips covering her stomach, nipping and sucking, and she can't stop herself from squirming when she pulls away, hot breath making her whine, and positively wet. She arches her back into the slow drip of cold water, and then she whimpers as an ice cube is pressed to the mark Sana left on her skin. Another pant of hot air as she moves the ice cube across Dahyun's stomach in cautious, slow trails, and Dahyun thinks she could die already, "_S-Sana_-"  
  
"Tell me how it feels, Dahyun," a hotter kiss, and nails scratching into the dip of her hip. They serve to make her all the more sensitive, and she already wants to beg, "mommy wants to know."  
  
"_G-Good_," she stutters out, writhing as Sana allows the ice cube to drip over her chest, "w-want more please."  
  
She cries out when she feels the heat of Sana's mouth taking her nipple in, sucking lightly. She trails her teeth over it as soft as possible before circling it with the ice cube, and Dahyun is quickly reduced to an incoherent mess, legs tightening around Sana's waist as she tries to close them. She hears the shut of a door, and the voices of Chaeyoung and Momo sounding throughout the dorm, but she couldn't care less if they heard her despite her heart beat rising and leaping into her throat.  
  
Sana's fingers collect the slick between her thighs in a slow, teasing motion, and Dahyun opens her mouth; she knows what Sana likes, and she loves the feeling of her fingers inside of her mouth. They're long, and slender, and Dahyun would be content with Sana fucking her mouth to keep her quiet, but it doesn't last long. The fingers once in her mouth are now pressed against her clit, rubbing slow, languid circles into it, "T-The door-"  
  
"It's open," Sana hums before swirling her tongue over her left nipple as the ice cube makes wonderful work of her right. She releases the sensitive nub to kiss around it, "anyone could see you like this. Do you want them to, baby girl?"  
  
She knows she doesn't really have a say, and that the question is rhetorical, but she can't prevent the long whine, and buck of her hips that give her away. She wraps her arms around Sana's neck, pulling her into her chest as Sana pushes a single digit into her dripping heat. She pumps it into Dahyun slowly, thumb still adding pressure to her terribly sensitive clit. Dahyun has always been sensitive, and Sana loves to make a game out of it. She loves making Dahyun loud for her, and she loves letting the other members know how quickly she can make Dahyun fall apart.  
  
"You're so wet, _fuck_," Sana rasps, adding another finger to stretch Dahyun out further, "you want to get caught. You want them to see how much of a mess mommy makes you, don't you?"  
  
"_Yes_, please, c-can I come?" Dahyun moans, thighs shaking and cheeks pink.   
  
"Not yet," Sana presses an open mouth kiss to Dahyun's neck as she slows her thrusts to a stop. Dahyun sobs, and she already knows how easy this will be, "be a good girl and wait for me. I promise it'll be so much better in the end."   
  
Giving herself over to Sana was too easy.


	12. trust [2yeon].

"You want to learn how to- I'm sorry, what, Jeong?"

Jeongyeon swallows, already feeling herself turn red, "I wanna learn how to please you."  
  
"My sweet girl, you don't have to. I'm here to please you, and the only thing I expect from you is to be good and accept that." Nayeon smiles softly, running her hand through Jeongyeon's hair. She stares up at Nayeon, pouting and squirming because the only thing she wants right now is to make her unnie feel good, and she isn't getting that.  
  
"I want to do this. Please?" Nayeon sighs in response, but her smile doesn't falter. She pats her lap, and Jeongyeon is quick to straddle her, biting into her lip. "Is this a yes?"  
  
"I'll guide you, baby girl," and Jeongyeon is truthfully nervous; Nayeon prefers to give rather than to receive, especially when it comes to Jeongyeon, so she's completely clueless with Nayeon. It's easy with Momo, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu because they easily prefer to receive rather than give, and Jeongyeon is used to what they like. They don't make Jeongyeon nervous like Nayeon does, and they don't reduce her into a stuttering, whining mess like Nayeon does, "poor baby. You're so flustered. Remember, you don't have to do this-"  
  
"Green," Jeongyeon cuts her off, the heat surely burning her cheeks and ears. Under any other circumstance, Jeongyeon would have ended up bent over any available surface with Nayeon being absolutely relentless with the paddle; she isn't supposed to interrupt, "my colour is green."  
  
Nayeon doesn't reply this time, simply taking Jeongyeon's chin between two fingers and directing her to look up at the ceiling. She presses open mouthed kisses to the base of her throat, laughing when Jeongyeon whines, "This is supposed to be about you!"  
  
"But you like this. And if you like it, I find pleasure in that," Nayeon redirects Jeongyeon's face until she's eye to eye with her. Her lips are parted, shallow breaths escaping from between them, and her eyes are beautifully dark. Nayeon doesn't think she'll blindfold her this time, "and I know you feel me under you, Jeong. Wouldn't you much rather me be inside of you?"

Nayeon is daring, Jeongyeon will give her that. And she has absolutely no shame or fear that she'll be caught with a strap-on hidden beneath her clothes. But Jeongyeon? God, it took everything in her to go out with Nayeon earlier that day, and it took even more willpower to not say fuck it and ride her in public (Nayeon insisted on touching her in the movie theater). She has an image to keep after all.  
  
"No," she rasps, squeezing her eyes shut when Nayeon's hands drop to her hips, guiding her along the length of the toy, "N-Nayeon, I- _fuck_, wanna m-make you feel good."  
  
"You are," Jeongyeon would look pretty with a collar around her neck, Nayeon knows, and it's almost enough to make her get up and find it. But Jeongyeon also looks pretty grinding in her lap, whining and whimpering because she's so needy, "when I'm making you fall apart like this, it makes me feel so,_ so_ good, darling. On your knees."   
  
Following commands was easy for Jeongyeon simply because she isn't a brat. She loves to please whether it's for her benefit or another member's, so she climbs off of Nayeon's lap (albeit a bit reluctantly) to settle in the floor exactly how she knows Nayeon wants her: on her knees, keeping eye contact. Nayeon can't help the smile that threatens to appear on her lips as she cooes, "Good girl," she reaches out to cup Jeongyeon's cheek, brushing her thumb over the pink skin. Jeongyeon leans into the touch, a softer whimper falling from the tip of her tongue, "so needy for me. I enjoy this, Jeong," the smooth movement of Nayeon's hands as they return back to her pants, and the way her fingers dip beneath them to slide them down as slowly as possible, inch followed by inch of her skin, and the harness being revealed by the second is truly tantalizing, and Jeongyeon briefly considers begging for her to hurry. But she's patient as Nayeon lowers her voice, "I enjoy how desperate you become by the second, and how I know you'll comply to me," as if to accentuate her statement, she points her finger down in front of her body, and Jeongyeon crawls closer almost immediately, "see?"  
  
"Unnie," another whine, "can I touch you?"  
  
"I'm sure you can. Correct yourself, love."  
  
"May I?"  
  
"You may. Slowly, Jeong."  
  
They both know exactly what Jeongyeon wants to do, and it makes Nayeon much wetter than she'd like to admit. It provides a sense of trust with Jeongyeon, and it makes Nayeon melt to know Jeongyeon trusts her enough. That will always, always be her top priority.   
  
Jeongyeon keeps her wide eyes on Nayeon's as she kisses the tip of the strap-on, tongue peeking out to coat it in spittle. She looks so pretty on her knees for Nayeon, and Nayeon has to stop herself from pulling Jeongyeon's hair to bring her closer. She _did_ tell her to go slow. But the way Jeongyeon makes sure to actually listen to her, licking and sucking before taking the length of it into her mouth-   
  
Nayeon swears she nearly comes untouched.

Jeongyeon moans when Nayeon's hands tangle in her hair, nails lightly scratching. She doesn't force her to take the strap-on deeper into her mouth despite wanting it so badly, but rather she praises Jeongyeon. She deserves it after all. 

"You look so pretty with your lips wrapped around me, and you're doing so well. But I want to fuck your mouth, kitten. Are you okay with that?" Jeongyeon whines, allowing the toy to fall from between her lips, and it's nothing short of filthy, with the way drool drips from both the strap-on and down her chin. She nods, eyes so wonderfully dark, and cheeks turning redder by the second. Nayeon wishes she had her phone; the other members would adore the image, and she could keep it for herself for later, "I need you to tell me with your words."  
  
"Y-yes, unnie." Nayeon can't wait to tear her apart piece by piece.


	13. bite [sahyo omegaverse].

Sticky.

Her inner thighs are coated with dripping slick, and her stomach feels tight. It's too hot in the room, and despite kicking the blankets off and undressing, she still feels on fire, and it's too uncomfortable to even breathe. She whines, long and loud as she squirms, fingers grasping onto the sheets tightly to keep herself calm.   
  
It isn't the first time she's gone into heat around Jihyo, and it definitely won't be the last, but she still isn't used to it. They're more intense, and they make her so sensitive that even her own fingers brushing against her skin make her cry out. And Jihyo smells so, _so_ good, and she really can't help it as she gives in, grinding down into her alpha's pillow (Jihyo allows Sana to sleep with it when she works late), her mouth falling open. She already feels the tears prickling in the corner of her eyes, and god, she knows she's terribly pathetic.  
  
One, two, three.   
  
She rocks against the pillow more fervently, the temporary friction not enough to satisfy her. Fuck, _fuck_\- she wants Jihyo. She wants Jihyo's fingers, and her tongue, and she wants to be marked up and scented, she needs to be owned. She needs to be pinned beneath Jihyo, baring herself over to the alpha, and giving into her.  
  
She's much louder than she anticipated she'd be, but she always underestimates how needy she becomes. Jihyo's scent is too much, but not enough at the same time, and her efforts to come aren't doing any good whatsoever, and she's only increasingly becoming more desperate. And Jihyo is probably exhausted considering how busy she's been with her rising company, and-  
  
God, fuck it.  
  
"J-Jihyo," Sana rasps, another cry ripping away from her throat as she grinds down harder, "Jihyo, _please_-"  
  
Jihyo stirs, and mumbles something under her breath, and Sana almost cries, "I-I want- need-" She swears under her breath, unable to put together coherent sentences. Another stir, and she hears shuffling as Jihyo fumbles around for a light. Colour washes over Sana's body, and she whines, eyes squeezing shut when Jihyo's dark eyes settle on her.  
  
"Sana?"  
  
"_Please_!" Her breath is coming in short, heavy exhales, and shaky inhales as she rocks her hips against the pillow faster now. She feels a hand on her waist, smooth and slender, but it burns so terribly into her sensitive skin, and it's too much.  
  
"Calm down," Jihyo's voice is low, and raspy, thick with sleep as she grazes along and down Sana's skin softly. Her hips come to a stuttering stop, and her hands grasp onto the sheets harder, "no suppressants?"  
  
"N-No," her voice is pathetic, and weak, and so is she, "Jihyo, fuck, i-it hurts, _please_."  
  
Jihyo's fingers pause at the dip below her hip, her nails digging into the pale flesh enough to leave an imprint. A growl vibrates from upon Jihyo's lips as Sana bares her throat, a gasp getting caught between her words, "Jihyo-"  
  
"Come here." Jihyo tells Sana, dragging her nails down before patting her thigh with her right hand. Sana really doesn't think she could move any faster, and Jihyo doesn't think she can keep herself from grabbing onto Sana's hips, and taking more control of the situation. So she doesn't, pressing her thumbs into sweat-slicked, fading bruises, and pressing her lips against Sana's shoulder. She wants nothing more than to sink her teeth into the awaiting omega's skin, and to cover her up completely. She needs to reduce Sana into a mess only willing to wilt in front of Jihyo, and only Jihyo. Hers. Sana is hers.  
  
Desperate fingers dip into Sana's searing heat, a wanton moan loud enough to leave Jihyo equally as desperate as the pretty girl grinding in her lap acting as a temporary distraction from the heavy breathing, and whining. It's not enough, even as Jihyo is stretching Sana out with two, three fingers at a demanding, possessive pace. She can only allow herself to begin to fall apart, the heat in her stomach building, and building, enough to leave Sana begging to ache for days. God, she needs to ache.  
  
Another growl, "Mine."  
  
"Yours! I-I'm all _yours_," her cheeks are wet, and Jihyo's wrist is beginning to ache already, but neither couldn't care less as she curls her fingers inside of Sana, teeth and tongue running along her throat, nipping and sucking until she's sure livid, wonderful love bites will form onto the burning skin. She wishes they'd stay forever. Jihyo's free arm hooks around Sana's waist, pulling her closer, and keeping her anchored.  
  
"Look at me, Sana." Her eyes flutter open, and she can only begin to lose herself as she rocks against Jihyo's hand. She's too sensitive already, and the rapidly approaching coil of heat in her stomach is only making it harder to focus. She can feel her eyes threatening to close once more, Jihyo's fingers acting nothing short of relentless, "come for me, pretty girl," the praise is enough to allow Sana to fall apart with Jihyo carrying her through the euphoric state. Jihyo's teeth sink into the supple, marked up juncture between her neck and shoulder, and Sana tips over the edge, crying out, and begging for too much and not enough. Jihyo presses her lips against the beautifully bloomed mark, slowly easing Sana down from her high. Her hips stutter to a stop, and she swears she's alright. She promises herself that she's alright, and that she's satiated enough, but the heat returns back to the pit of her stomach as quickly as it left, and she whines. Jihyo smiles, licking her lips.  
  
"You've made such a mess. It's only right for me to clean you up."  
  



	14. touch [samo].

Schedules make everything tight.

Schedules also make Sana very, very tense, and very, very homesick. And Momo has known Sana long enough to know exactly when she'll begin to miss her family, and Osaka.

It takes a week until Sana begins to hide away, and become more closed off. The second week, she mostly cries and clings to the other members. Her main victim this time is Momo, and really, she doesn't mind because she enjoys taking care of Sana despite the other members claiming she herself is the one to require the most help.

It's lazy, and comfortable, and kind of sad. Of course it is, and the reasoning behind it is so obvious, Momo thinks. Sana mumbles something into the collar of Momo's shirt, squirming in her lap as she whines. Momo's hands come to rest on Sana's waist rather than focusing her attention on her phone (Nayeon's being insistent), and Sana sighs.   
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Momo asks once Sana is settled.  
  
"Kind of," she replies softly, "I called them an hour ago, and I talked to them for a while. Plus you're helping me right now, so thank you."  
  
"I'm not really doing anything," Momo comments, and Sana laughs quietly.  
  
"You're doing more than you think," She assures her before she places a chaste peck to the older's lips. Sana will never get over how adorable Momo is when red colours her cheeks all the way up to the tips of her ears, "you still get shy when I kiss you?"  
  
"Always." Momo wants to hide her face in her hands, but as she goes to raise them, Sana pushes them back down with warm hands.  
  
"Keep them down. I want to see you." Momo whimpers in response, her eyes drifting down into her lap where Sana is still seated, legs trapping her in. The once innocent position is seemingly turning more and more intimate by the second, and Momo isn't sure if she can last if Sana keeps unintentionally pressing. Is it unintentional? Sana usually knows exactly what she's doing.

"Sana-"  
  
"Can I kiss you again?" Sana's thumb rests on Momo's bottom lip, dragging it down at an antagonizing pace. She releases it, cupping her jaw instead, and Momo nods. Sana is soft, even when she's desperate. She allows room for consent, and reassurance, and it's something Momo will always adore. Even when Sana wants to tie Momo up, and use her until she's completely spent, she will always, always take care of her.  
  
Momo whines into the kiss, fingers trailing up Sana's thighs. It isn't until Sana's tongue comes into play that Momo wants to writhe under her; she's good with it, even when she's just kissing Momo. Her tongue alone is enough to reduce Momo into nothing but a drooling, crying mess for Sana. She likes it this way.  
  
"Momoring?" Sana presses an open mouth kiss to the underside of her jaw, sucking lightly (she really wishes she could paint darker, better marks along her pretty girl, but she has a special stage with Mina coming up). Momo stutters over the simple answer before settling with a quiet hum as Sana's teeth drag along her throat, "can I ride your thigh?"  
  
Momo's breath gets caught in her throat, "P-Please!" Sana smiles, her heart warming with affection. She loves Momo so, so much.   
  
"Tell me if you want me to stop," she waits for Momo to nod once more before rocking her hips against the firm muscle, a quiet gasp falling from her lips, "M-Momo," Sana doesn't have to continue for Momo to get the idea, her hands already jumping back to Sana's hips, "good girl."   
  
Momo loves pleasing. She loves it more than she'll ever admit aloud(unless it's Nayeon. She has a unique way of forcing it out of her), and getting Sana off was a sure way to show how much she enjoyed pleasing. The praise that accompanies soft, breathy moaning is enough to guide Momo closer to the edge herself, especially when Sana rolls her hips faster, fingers scrambling to unbutton the front of her outfit. The final button is released with clumsy fingers, and Momo isn't sure she can be any quicker as her lips wrap around a pink nipple, her right thumb moving to brush over the other nub. Sana cries out, more heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. She's soaking Momo's thigh, and making a complete mess of both herself and the older girl, but neither care. It's better like this. She grinds down harder, and Momo has to stop herself from coming untouched.  
  
"Mommy's so close, kitten," Momo moans around the nipple in her mouth, tongue swirling over it once, twice, before taking it between her teeth lightly, and the reaction she earns from Sana is nothing short of wonderful, thighs trembling as she bares her neck to Momo. She comes with a shudder, and a gasp, tensing even as Momo continues to suck, and bite, muffling her own moans as the pressure in her stomach is released.  
  
Sana's grip on Momo's shoulders slackens, and she begins to laugh. She always does after she comes. She's so, so beautiful, and so, so Momo's. She feels her cheeks burn at the thought, "Did I do a good job, mommy?"

"You did so well, baby," Sana's voice drops next to Momo's ear, "how about you let me return the favour now?" The imagery that appears in her mind is already too much, and she chews on her bottom lip.  
  
"T-That's okay." Sana pouts, sitting up straight as she takes Momo's chin between two fingers. She keeps her face still as she studies it before she begins laughing once more.

"Poor baby. Did you come untouched?" Momo doesn't answer, reverting her eyes from Sana's intense gaze; it's embarrassing!  
  
"Ah, look at me, Momoring," she huffs, and Sana strokes her cheek, "it's alright, love. I like it, and I love you. Do you think you can do it again?"  
  



	15. tight [mimo].

Mina's eyes cast over Momo's restrained body, laughter threatening to spill over her lips at how pathetic the older girl looks tied up beneath Mina. She's reminded of the crimson rope digging into her skin each and every time she squirms. She wants to whine, and beg, and she kind of wants to cry out as Mina's burning fingers trail over the base of her throat. But she can't; Mina hasn't given her permission to speak yet.

"Stop squirming," A hard slap is delivered to her inner thigh before she laces her fingers between the rope, "could be tighter." Momo really wishes it was.  
  
Mina pulls back, walking off towards the right corner of the room, and Momo can hear shuffling. She bites into her bottom lip, back arching as the vibrator between her legs threatens to send her over the edge for the third time since Mina began. But it's off before she can come undone, and Mina is harshly yanking Momo closer to her body, fingers coming to rest at the back of her neck. The coolness of the collar doesn't fail to make Momo jump as Mina adjusts it around her bared throat, "what did I tell you about being still?"  
  
"S-Sorry!"  
  
"Don't do it again. How's the collar?" Momo finally whines when Mina dips two fingers beneath the leather.  
  
"T-Tighter please-" Mina always gives Momo what she wants, tightening the collar once more, and Momo can't seem to get enough of the feeling that rises in her head: euphoric, and free. The newer, more intense vibrations that settle on her clit are enough for her to break another rule, and she cries out, fists balling up atop her tense stomach. She comes around nothing, sobbing as she tries to keep still.  
  
The leather is cutting into her skin, and she knows it'll leave her neck raw by the time Mina is done, but she couldn't care less. She doesn't care if anyone sees it, she doesn't care if anyone notices the rope imprints. She hopes they do. God, she hopes they do. She feels herself drip at the thought.  
  
"Poor thing," Mina hums, chuckling beneath her breath as she trails two fingers down. She changes the vibrator's setting, admiring how Momo cries out, and tries her very best to stay still. She'll never get enough of this. She dips one finger into Momo's slick heat, and the girl immediately clenches around the single digit, "so pathetic."   
  
"I-I c-can't-" Mina pushes two fingers into Momo's mouth, allowing the girl to lick and suck at them.  
  
"I don't recall giving you permission to speak either. You're almost at three, and I know you don't want three to come," another switch of the settings, and Momo's sobbing around her fingers, fists clenched, and body tense, "I'm going easy on you. You can take it, and you will, won't you? Because my little slut loves to please."

Another finger stretches the whimpering, crying mess below Mina to the hilt, and she has no intention of stopping as she curls them. Momo comes around them, thighs shaking as she convulses, incapable of making any other noise other than quiet, shuddering breaths, and soft cries. The vibrator is pressed more firmly against her clit, and she can't help it, she swears, as she squirms, the rope digging into her thighs, and stomach, "M-Mina!"

Mina switches it off before bringing her fingers soaked in slick to her lips. She waits until Momo calms down, breathing a sigh of relief. She relaxes into the mattress, her eyes falling shut, and Mina smiles, turning the vibrator back on as she turns on her heels to leave the room, "Three."  
  



	16. gentle [mitzu].

Tzuyu huffs as Chaeyoung twists around in Nayeon's lap, laughter bubbling in her throat and spilling over her lips as the older girl presses her lips against Chaeyoung's neck. 

It isn't the fact that Chaeyoung is being so openly affection, but rather that she herself isn't getting any attention. And it's absolutely ridiculous because Nayeon is naturally affectionate, and Chaeyoung is her baby. But Tzuyu kind of wants to be Nayeon's baby. She wants to be taken care of like Chaeyoung, and she wants to be the one in Nayeon's lap.  
  
Mina squeezes Tzuyu's hand under the blanket, the comforting gesture bringing her out of her head. Mina has always been able to read Tzuyu quickly, and accurately. It's nice to not have to voice out all of her worries to the girl. She understands, too, something Tzuyu is never ungrateful for. Mina leans closer, hot breath tickling her ear, "Try and pay attention to the documentary."  
  
It's something Chaeyoung chose, Tzuyu remembers, but it's boring, and Chaeyoung herself isn't even paying attention to it. But Jihyo is making them watch it out of respect for Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu kind of just wants to go to bed, or leave, or anything other than this. Her curiosity gets the better of her, and she sneaks in another glance at the pair, a strange feeling twisting inside of her stomach. Chaeyoung_ giggles_, and she can see Nayeon's hands trailing up her shirt, and she feels sick. She's jealous, and she doesn't want to be. She wants to be happy that Chaeyoung and Nayeon are having fun, and she should know better. They aren't hers, and she isn't theirs.  
  
And Mina knows better, squeezing once more before dropping her hand to Tzuyu's thigh. She jumps, and she can hear Mina laugh faintly under her breath, cold fingers writing words into her skin. She can't decipher them, but she can guess from the way Mina occasionally uses her nails to scratch just that slight bit harder that it's possessive. It's nice, and she feels owned. She loves feeling owned, whether it be from Jihyo, or Dahyun, or anyone at all. She loves feeling small, and she loves being on display underneath them. It's a stray thought, but one that makes her squirm nonetheless.  
  
The man on the screen is speaking in English, and she can't really understand any of it, but she couldn't care less as Mina's fingers drag up, and dip under to her inner thigh, still writing words into her skin. She wants something more, something to ease the pressure gradually building in her stomach, or the arousal that continues to distract her from the documentary. Mina taps the inside of her thigh two times, and Tzuyu looks over at her, "Colour?"  
  
"Green." She mumbles a reply, and Mina looks over at the couple still being sickeningly sweet on the other side of the room. They're far too distracted themselves to notice Mina placing butterfly kisses on the side of Tzuyu's neck, pressing her palm against the outside of Tzuyu's damp underwear. The younger girl gasps, hips bucking once to get the friction she so desperately needs, and Mina shushes her quietly.  
  
"Keep quiet for unnie," she slides her hand up, snaking her fingers under the hem of the girl's underwear before pressing into her clit softly. Tzuyu's hips jolt once more as Mina circles the increasingly sensitive bud. She takes in her ragged breaths, and her soft whimpers as Chaeyoung continues to laugh at everything Nayeon says, changing the direction of her movements. Tzuyu whimpers, twisting and burying her face into Mina's neck, "you're doing so well, baby."  
  
She tenses, thighs bracketing Mina's hand in, and she dips down, pushing into Tzuyu gently. She bites into her own lip to keep from sighing at the dripping heat. She curls her finger, pumping it in and out of the girl much too slow for her own liking, and definitely too slow for Tzuyu's. She wants to whine, and she wants to be reduced down to Mina's liking, but she can't, and the pressure that tightens in her stomach is nearly too much. It only worsens, and she can feel sweat forming from the sudden heat in the room as Mina's palm continues to graze her clit with every thrust, short, heavy breaths falling from her red lips. She tightens her hold on Mina's shirt beneath the blanket, grinding into Mina's hand as discreetly as she can.

She's close, so terribly close, and Mina doesn't have any intention on stopping. She wants to push her pretty girl over the edge, and she wants to remind her as many times as she can that she's owned, and loved, and that Mina would give her all to the girl. And she will, she decides, adding another finger to stretch Tzuyu out just enough to make her whimper. Nayeon's eyes drift away from Chaeyoung, and to Mina. Mina smiles, carefully filling Tzuyu to the hilt, and then curling her fingers.  
  
She comes with a gasp, and Mina can only keep eye contact with Nayeon as she helps Tzuyu come down from her high. She can't wait to kiss her, and to tell her how good she was, and how beautiful and appreciated she is. She can't wait for Tzuyu to begin laughing like she always does after she comes, and she can't wait to hold her tonight. She's so lovely.  
  



	17. mark [sanayeon].

"Down," Sana's voice rings in Nayeon's ears as she falls to her knees, lips parted and short breaths falling from between them. Sana tugs on the pink leash, forcing her head up with a smile, "so eager to please."

Nayeon whimpers as Sana yanks the leash closer to her body. She waits until Sana runs her fingers through her hair to look up, lips trembling. Her eyes are dark, and demanding, and Nayeon wants to do nothing but submit to her, "Open." She complies, squirming as Sana presses the head of the strap-on against her red, swollen lips. It's warm against them, and still tastes of strawberry lube (Nayeon likes strawberry).  
  
It is a pretty sight, Nayeon taking inch after inch of the strap-on until she doesn't believe she can do it anymore. She knows she can, Jihyo was very particular about training her after all. Sana pulls the leash, and Nayeon is forced to take the strap-on to the hilt. She gags, her eyes already tearing up, and Sana coos as she allows Nayeon to release it with a pop, "You can do better than that. Try again or I'll fuck that pretty mouth of yours myself."  
  
It presses against Sana as Nayeon takes it back into her mouth. She wants to get into a better position, one that allows her to take Sana as deep as she demands, but the younger girl hasn't given her permission to move just yet. So she allows Sana's grip on the leash to tighten, keeping her still before her eyes tear up again. She balls her fists in her lap, slick dripping onto the cold floor, and soaking her inner thighs. She feels Sana's free hand come into play, scratching lightly at her scalp in praise. She melts, pulling back. Spittle coats her lips, a string of it still connecting the strap-on with them, and she whimpers. She wants to grind into something, she wants to _come_.

  
  


But Sana has other plans, pushing it back into Nayeon's mouth, and setting the pace. She wasn't being as harsh as Nayeon expected she would be, and she briefly thinks she'll be allowed to come tonight. Maybe not. Sana could be sadistic when she wanted to be, and Nayeon knows that she'd love to make it a week of denial. She nearly sobs at the thought.  
  
She feels as if she's going to gag so she taps Sana's hips three times. She immediately stops, allowing Nayeon to catch her breath, "I-I wanna come, please."  
  
"Maybe," Sana hums, taking Nayeon's chin between her fingers. She bends down to kiss her, the faint taste of the strawberry lube lingering on her tongue, "only if you're good. Hands and knees."  
  
She's so compliant, much more than she would typically be, and Sana almost misses Nayeon's bratty mouth. But she isn't mad, in fact, she's a bit proud. She didn't think Nayeon could be so well-behaved for such a long time. She runs a hand down Nayeon's back as slow as possible in order to both tease her and prolong the wait before pausing at the bunny tail, and pressing against it softly. Nayeon whimpers, pushing back against Sana's hand, but she pulls away leaving Nayeon grinding against nothing. She loved seeing Nayeon like this.  
  
There was something about seeing Nayeon of all the other members that made her feel such a way. Nayeon was the oldest, and much preferred being in control, but reducing her into a dripping, needy mess was easy and fun. And demanding and taking from Nayeon was even better. She lands a solid hit on Nayeon's ass, purring at the reddening skin, "Don't get greedy."  
  
"S-Sorry, mommy-"

"It's okay, baby," Sana tells her, pressing against the plug once more before pulling it out just enough to make Nayeon whine. She laughs, pushing it back into Nayeon before dipping two fingers lower and into her center. Nayeon cries out, clenching around both digits, but she stays still. Sana will set the pace. Sana will take care of her, "good girl. So patient."  
  
The praise is accompanied by another finger, stretching her out and sizing her up for the strap-on. Waiting is torture, and she aches to be used, to be fucked until she can't form proper, coherent sentences. Sana pulls the leash back, laughing lowly as Nayeon gasps, grinding back onto her fingers. She keeps her head up, eyes closed as the tears that clouded in them previously fall down her cheeks. Sana reminds herself to kiss them later.  
  
She slips her fingers out, pressing a kiss to Nayeon's cheek. And Nayeon whines again, feeling the tip of the strap-on pressing against her aching heat. She pushes into Nayeon slowly, making sure that she's alright, and that she can take it all. The stretch is something she's used to, but it feels different, and much more intimate as Sana's hips press against her ass once she's completely inside. She rolls the leash around her hand, tugging back as she thrusts once, a strangled moan sounding throughout the room.

The pace she sets is much different than when she was fucking her mouth. It's faster, and deeper, and Nayeon can't help but sob and cry out as Sana uses her, the sound of the strap-on pumping in and out of her is too erotic, and too much, and the collar is only becoming tighter around her throat. It's pathetic, she knows, and terrible that she's already so close, but in her defense, she's been denied countless times only to be built up again right after.  
  
Heat coils in her stomach, and she can feel herself making an absolute mess of both herself and Sana, slick dripping down her thighs completely now as Sana's thrusts become harsher. Sana's grip on the leash slackens, and Nayeon allows her head to drop, burying her face into her hands. Her hands are hot, and smooth, and only make her more sensitive as they grip onto Nayeon's hips hard enough to bruise, "P-Please c-can I, _ah_\- come?" The words are muffled against her arms, and Sana chuckles.  
  
"Ah, I can't hear you, bunny. Louder."  
  
"C-Can I come?" Nayeon sobs. Sana slows her thrusts, bending down and placing a soft kiss under her ear.  
  
"Come." And she will. She'll come as many times as she wants because she's been so, so good. Sana loves making Nayeon crumble apart, and Nayeon loves it just as much as she does.


	18. nervous [michaeng].

"G-Get on your, um, knees." Chaeyoung feels her face burn at the words, and at the embarrassment that slowly settles in her body. Mina's laughter doesn't help the situation at all.

"What are you doing, Chae?"  
  
"I'm trying to, like, um, dominate you? Nayeon unnie said this would work!" Mina shakes her head, more laughter making Chaeyoung's heart flip.  
  
"Darling, I think you need to stop and think about that," and she really, really, most definitely does. Of course Nayeon said it would work. Chaeyoung buries her face in her hands, "you're so, so cute. I adore that you tried, but you could have just talked to me about this. You want to dominate me, kitten?"  
  
"You're not making it easy!" Chaeyoung whines, and Mina wraps her hands around her wrists, pulling them down.   
  
"Talk to me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I won't know what you'd like to do. I love you, okay? I want to know what you're comfortable with, and what you'd like to try. Please?"   
  
Chaeyoung allows herself to take a breath before exhaling heavily, "Fine! But it's embarrassing, and I've already made a fool of myself-"  
  
"You haven't, and it's not embarrassing. Now, you want to dominate me?" Chaeyoung swallows, and nods, "see, it wasn't that hard. What brought this on?"  
  
"Jihyo and Sana said that they're really rough with you. And you like that, don't you? I want to learn how to please you better because I don't know how to, um, be rough? Y-Yeah, that."  
  
"You don't have to be rough with me. Dominance does not equal aggression. You make me feel good just by talking to me, you know?" Mina shifts on the bed, patting the spot behind her, "come sit with me?"  
  
Chaeyoung nearly trips twice before she's even close to the bed, and Mina can feel the love for the younger girl bubbling in her chest. She waits to open her mouth until she's settled with Mina between her legs, and her arms wrapped around Mina's waist, "Not sure how that works. I'm used to you and the others telling me what to do when it comes to things like this, and the fact that Nayeon is so natural at it- it kind of makes me sad, I think. Because I know I can't come close to her."  
  
Mina frowns, "You shouldn't compare yourself to anyone. I treasure you, and I appreciate everything you do, love. And if you ever doubt yourself, or how I'm feeling, you can always ask me. I don't think it's embarrassing."  
  
"You like being pushed around though," the words taste sour on her tongue.  
  
"And you enjoy being rewarded. But sometimes you're bad, and that results in one of us having to dish out a punishment. Just because someone likes something doesn't mean they'll always get it. I don't want you to push me around. I prefer the focus being on you anyway." It's so nice, and reassuring, and Chaeyoung can feel herself become freer. Mina doesn't want her to change, she's okay. She's doing a good job. But the thought of Mina coming undone because of _her_\- It stills makes her breath catch in her throat.

"Unnie?"  
  
"You still want to try, don't you?" Mina can feel Chaeyoung smile and nod against her shoulder, "do you want Mommy to guide you?"  
  
"Yes, please." The words are a bit muffled, but Mina decides not to hold it against her. Chaeyoung still used her manners, and she's so, so eager to learn.  
  
It's slow, and cold as Mina places her hand on top of Chaeyoung's right, guiding her up and pausing just beneath her chest. She smiles despite Chaeyoung not being able to see. She doesn't have to open her mouth for Chaeyoung to get the idea, placing her lips against the smooth, burning skin behind her ear, tongue and teeth already promising to not leave one inch uncovered; Chaeyoung has always enjoyed marking the other members, and seeing the aftermath of it was even better. None of them look bad, of course not, but it's different when Chaeyoung can see them on Mina, whether it be a very faint bite mark next to Nayeon's deep, angry scratches, or a mark from her lipstick decorating her favourite place.   
  
Mina sighs, relaxing into the touch of the younger girl. She whispers hushed praises, allowing her to suck and bite just how she pleases. And Chaeyoung doesn't let up until she's sure Mina will have a hell of a time trying to cover the love bites up. She wants everyone to see. Mina guides her hand up higher, a quiet, soft gasp reassuring Chaeyoung further. She can feel the heat rush back to her cheeks, and to the pit of her stomach as she circles Mina's nipple, the cloth covering it becoming more annoying by the second; she wants to feel Mina completely, and take however much the girl will offer over to her. But she stays silent, sucking until her skin blooms a beautiful piece of art, "C-Chae," her voice is raspy, and it's enough for Chaeyoung to tap Mina's side, a silent request for permission. Mina nods, whimpering when Chaeyoung's cold fingers slide up her shirt, nails carefully scratching along her stomach. It's nothing like Nayeon does, no, but it's just as good, and just as effective at making Mina weaker, "good girl."  
  
"I d-don't know what to-"  
  
"Gentle, kitten," Mina tells her, "what do you do when you touch yourself?"  
  
"I-I, um- I t-take my, um, yeah, between my f-fingers, and-" Mina chuckles, feeling Chaeyoung's hot cheeks against her shoulder.  
  
"That's enough, baby," she purrs, "do what feels right. You're doing so well."  
  
The praise settles in the pit of Chaeyoung's stomach as she does as she's told, carefully taking Mina's right nipple between two fingers and rolling. Mina's back arches, and she gasps, and Chaeyoung watches in awe. She wants to see Mina's face, and she wants to hear more of those sounds. So she does it again, her other hand snaking up her shirt and to her other breast, cupping it gently.  
  
Mina has always been responsive, and that's enough to encourage Chaeyoung, lips reattaching themselves to Mina's searing skin. She pinches her left nipple, and Mina moans, desperate and loud, "Unnie-"  
  
"S-So good for me, Chae," Mina guides Chaeyoung's right hand down her stomach, abs tensing as Chaeyoung continues to roll and pinch at the sensitive nub between her fingers, "s-slow, okay?"  
  
Chaeyoung hums in acknowledgment, allowing Mina to dip her hand beneath her shorts and into her underwear. Her eyes go wide at the wet heat between Mina's thighs, and she can't help but whimper in need as Mina directs Chaeyoung's fingers down, "you can- _fuck_, Chae-" The sound that is ripped away from Mina's throat is nothing short of hypnotizing as Chaeyoung pushes into the older girl, and she finds herself nipping at Mina's skin as her thighs tremble.  
  
"You sound really good, Minari," she mumbles into Mina's shoulder. She pumps the finger inside of Mina carefully, the fear of hurting her still looming in the back of her mind, but the way Mina grasps onto her hands as if she's falling makes it hard to keep control. She wants to make Mina come undone, and she wants to hear every sound she has to offer. A sharper roll followed by a soft tug, and Mina whines, hips jolting to meets Chaeyoung's timed thrusts, "can I add another?"  
  
"Please," The plead is more beautiful than any other she's ever heard, and she wishes she could wear Mina down until it's the only word she knows, "_please_-"

Another finger, and Chaeyoung really can't stop the moan that is muffled against Mina's shoulder. Mina clenches, warm and wet, and desperate around Chaeyoung's fingers, and it's enough for Chaeyoung to feel the pressure in her stomach building despite still being untouched.  
  
Mina's jaw falls open, and Chaeyoung curls both fingers up as she would do to herself. Mina tenses in response, Chaeyoung's name leaving her lips like a mantra. She feels as if she can't breathe, and Chaeyoung's fingers are relentless, curling, pushing, and pulling, and pinching, "M-Make me come, Chae."  
  
And she does just that. She brings her down from her high, fingers still moving inside of her before Mina's shaky hand grasps onto her wrist. She whimpers as Chaeyoung slips her fingers out of the girl, but brings her hand to her lips anyway, taking both fingers in. Chaeyoung's cheeks can't get any hotter or any more red, she thinks, as Mina cleans them off.  
  
"Was I okay?" She asks after Mina's breathing is more calm and rhythmic. Mina smiles, and she really, _really_ wants to kiss her.  
  
"You did so well, Chaeyoung. Thank you, kitten. Be a good girl and lean back for me now, would you?"


	19. end [misamo omegaverse].

Hot, sticky, whining, and hips grinding desperately onto both her fingers and the bed beneath her. She cries out as she spreads herself wider just for the two girls behind her, fingers working fervently. It isn't enough. It's not enough, and she's crying as she bites into the pillow Sana so kindly placed in front of her, her knees slipping as she adds more pressure against her clit. Her movements are becoming more erratic, and her laboured breaths are followed by more high pitched whimpers. 

One, two, three fingers, she needs more, she needs Sana's tongue, and Mina's thighs enthralling her face to quiet her pathetic whining. She's theirs, all theirs, no one else's, she needs their teeth sinking into sweat-slicked skin, and bruises marking up the column of her throat, and the underside of her jaw, beneath her ear, too. She needs their hands on her, whether it be Mina's hands digging into her hips hard enough to bruise as she fucks into her relentlessly or Sana's fingers rolling and pinching her nipples until she's so overstimulated she can do nothing but sob because she knows they won't stop until they're completely done with her.  
  
"Please," she begs, voice already wrecked, "_please_, please, Sana, Mina-"  
  
A cold hand presses into her back, pushing her down completely, and she can't help but clench around her fingers from the contact. And Mina is in front of her, smiling so darkly that Momo knows she's up to no good. A hand wraps around her throat, tight and not enough, and two fingers are pushed into her mouth just as Sana replaces her fingers with her own. She drips down her thighs, and Sana uses her knees to push them further apart, fingers never halting. Her grip tightens around Momo's throat, and she growls, teeth grazing over the omega's sensitive, burning skin, "_mine_."  
  
She nearly comes on the spot, Mina's fingers pushing deeper, nearly past Momo's comfort point. But she knows better, and Momo is grateful because she can't breathe, just as she wanted. But she wants more. She needs to be ruined for them. Sana curls her fingers abruptly, and Momo comes with a strangled moan, Mina's fingers slipping out from between her lips.  
  
Nails dig into her back, running along her spine. Sana chuckles into her ear, thrusting another finger into her sensitive heat, "my pretty little fuck toy," she purrs just as Mina is pressing the tip of a strap-on against her lips, "you love being used, don't you, pet? Greedy girl."  
  
She tries to shake her head, but Sana's free hand is in her hair before she can, pulling back roughly. Mina strokes Momo's cheek, pushing inch after inch of the strap-on into her mouth up until Momo's eyes begin to tear up. She coos, voice softer than Sana's, "don't lie, little girl. You're making a mess," Momo's eyes squeeze shut. She allows Mina to use her mouth just as she'd like, their voices already becoming more drowned out. But Sana refuses to let her slip off, spanking her once, twice, and then three times, the last strike much more aggressive than the first, "we should clean our pathetic baby up, yeah?" Sana's eyes darken at the thought, and she's lowering herself between Momo's thighs immediately, hands yanking Momo back towards her face by the front of her thighs.  
  
She moans, the taste of her pretty girl, and the muffled sounds desperately trying to escape are enough for Sana to continue, lips wrapping around her clit as her tongue swirls around it. She sucks softly, and Momo whimpers, tears running down her red cheeks as Mina's pace becomes rougher, pushing deeper and much faster. She squirms, and Sana's grip becomes tighter, tongue dipping down, and back up with a familiar motion that Momo has come to memorize. She doesn't want to come again, not so soon, but she's _so_ sensitive, and Mina is nearly too much, and Sana just doesn't fucking care-  
  
She feels the pressure in her stomach release once more, much more powerful than the last as her thighs shake. She tries to close them, she really does, but Sana is having none of it. It isn't her fault she's already so sensitive she can't stop crying, and it isn't her fault that she still needs more. She's theirs to use, theirs to satisfy. Her mouth feels cold and empty as Mina moves away from her face, and her vision is kind of blurry, and she's already feeling her body become slack. But she feels fingers tapping her thighs softly, rubbing over them to bring her back into reality. She knows them as Mina's (Mina's are just a slight bit more slender, and they're smoother than Sana's). And she recognizes the tapping as a command, so she obeys, rolling onto her back only to whine and grip the sheets tighter. Sana smiles, bending down to kiss her once, and it's so full of love that Momo considers crying even more, "colour?"  
  
"Green," Momo sighs, relaxing as Mina's fingers lightly trail over her stomach, "I-I want-"  
  
"I know, baby. Be good for me, alright? One more time." Momo nods, and Mina dips her fingers down to fill the girl once more. She gasps, still sensitive from Sana's tongue, and she tenses, but Sana is there, gently calming her down. It's almost overwhelming, and Momo reaches up to claw at Sana's thighs with absolutely no malice. And Sana understands, kissing her one more time before moving to straddle her face, a shuddering sigh leaving her lips as Momo's tongue immediately slips into her, thrusting just enough to make the alpha above her more desperate. She rolls her hips onto Momo's face, and Mina carefully pushes the strap-on into Momo. She cries out, muffled against Sana's clit as she bunches the sheets between her fists. Mina eases them open, interlacing her fingers with Momo's before thrusting once, long and deep. Momo shivers, back arching because it feels so, so good. She quiets herself with Sana, licking, sucking, and nipping at her thighs until Sana resumes rocking against her tongue.  
  
She's a mess, a used, bruised, and marked up mess. She smells like both of her alphas, enough to stay for days, and she can't wait to see the aftermath on her body. Her face is wet, whether it be with her tears or Sana's dripping slick, she won't know, but she doesn't care. Her stomach tightens as Mina pumps the toy into her at a faster pace, skin meeting skin accompanied by lewd wet noises coming from between Momo's thighs. Sana's moans are so beautiful, so wonderful, and so desperate just as Mina's breathing is heavier, pressing into Momo with a new fervor. Sana's mouth falls open as Momo's tongue enters her at a more rapid pace than before, the hot, white pleasure bursting inside of her body.  
  
She comes quickly, and silently, followed soon after by Momo. She rides her high out on Momo's tongue, and the older girl can do nothing but allow her to as she comes down from her own euphoric state, still clenching around the strap-on. The heat in her stomach is finally sated, she believes, but it returns soon after, and she's left pouting, and squirming as Sana leans over to kiss Mina. They part, and Sana laughs.  
  
"Not done yet, pet?"  
  
She shakes her head, licking her lips. Mina cocks an eyebrow, lips spreading into a smile.  
  
"Alright, pretty girl. Ride me, then."


	20. quiet [jeongmi].

A hand tight around her throat, hips meeting her ass roughly, and choked out high-pitched whimpers. Heat coils in her stomach, and slick drips down her thighs as Mina tightens her hold around Jeongyeon's throat, fingers burning into her skin. She comes around the toy for the third time, crying out with a raspy voice. And Mina isn't done, still grinding into Jeongyeon at a much slower pace, the sweetness of the act relieving but not enough to be mistaken as kindness. Mina has made it clear what her plans are, and what she's going to do.

She places a kiss to the underside of Jeongyeon's ear, "turn it on."  
  
"N-No-"  
  
"I wasn't asking," Mina waits for Jeongyeon's trembling fingers to scramble across the screen, and then she praises her softly, "good girl." Jeongyeon bites into her lip, right hand fisting the sheets as her left shakily holds the phone in front of her face.  
  
It's a voice only Vlive, making the chances of being caught much slimmer. And yet, it makes Jeongyeon drip and whine, and stutter when she attempts to greet the many fans that quickly join. Mina's fingers tighten momentarily, just enough so that Jeongyeon struggles to breathe as she fills the girl deeper than before, longer thrusts reducing her into a silent (she was trying to be anyway), sobbing mess of a girl as she bites down harder. Her bottom lip is swollen, and she's drooling, but Mina refuses to slow down, and it feels too good, and-  
  
She comes again, burying her face into the mattress beneath her. Mina places her hands on either side of Jeongyeon's sweaty, flushed body, placing soft kisses to her upper body to calm her down. She hums into her ear, reminding her of the live still going on, "you might want to talk to them, pretty girl." A warning drips from her words, a threat that Jeongyeon knows all too well. And she knows better than to disobey. Mina could be just as unforgiving as Nayeon if she wanted, and she honestly did not care if Jeongyeon ended up a sobbing, fucked out mess only capable of mumbling for more for everyone to hear (she's possessive).  
  
Jeongyeon's eyes flicker open to read across the darkened screen. She tries to read the flying comments, she really does, but the strap-on is still there, and it's filling her so, so nicely, and Mina just isn't fucking moving like she wants. She grinds back into it, gripping onto the phone tighter. She knows the game that Mina is playing at. Of course she does. And she knows she won't be getting what she needs until she fulfills Mina's demand.  
  
She opens her mouth to read a comment, a smile forming on her red, bitten lips before she replies, "Mina's right behind me." She can hear the younger girl swear, and she knows she's pouting, but Mina _did_ say she wanted Jeongyeon to talk to them.  
  
"Brat," she huffs softly, pushing the length of the toy inside of Jeongyeon deeper, her own hands finding purchase in the patterned sheets (they're most definitely ruined, but it's obvious neither care). It's a much renewed pace, one that shuts Jeongyeon up as quickly as her mouth previously opened, "read the comments."

She shakes her head the best she can, biting into the sheets beneath her. Mina laughs, possessive and dark, tangling her hand in Jeongyeon's hair, and pulling back, voice demanding as she whispers into Jeongyeon's ear, "do it or you won't come."  
  
The threat should be a promise, and it settles for both a punishment and relief. She's incredibly sensitive, hands tightening around any surface they can, and thighs shaking as she makes a mess of both herself and Mina. But she's already so close, and she doesn't want to be left on edge. She pushes back against Mina, voice trembling and raspy, and nearly ruined. Nearly. Mina makes a promise to make sure it is completed wrecked by the time she's done with her, "S-Sana's, um-_ fuck_, M-Mina-"  
  
"Ah, did you swear?" She feels Mina smile against her skin, her mind hazy and her eyes unfocused.  
  
"No!" She thinks she sobs, she thinks she whimpers, or maybe she screams, she can't tell. One thrust, much rougher than the rest, nearly sends her over the edge, but Mina hasn't given her permission to, and she wants to be good. She needs to be a good girl, she needs to please Mina.  
  
"Don't lie." Mina is humouring her, she knows, and it's so fucking frustrating because she wishes the younger girl would pay more attention to _her_, rather than teasing her relentlessly. She wants her well deserved release, she wants it so, so bad. Wants to be used, needs it more than she anything.  
  
"Please," she rasps, dropping the phone somewhere else on the mattress, "please,_ please,_ Mina, I-I can't-" The room is too hot, and it's spinning, and it's almost too much, the way Mina finally tightens her hand just enough for her body begin to tense up, the hot, white, intense waves of her climax making her cry out. Mina's slower, much more shallow thrusts bring her out of her head, her eyes teary and her body weak.  
  
And Jeongyeon isn't sure how long she's been out of it, but Mina's holding her close, fingers tracing along her pink, sensitive skin. And she can feel herself nearly drifting off to sleep, but she remembers the Vlive, and how loud she was most definitely being, and-  
  
God. Fuck.  
  
"I turned it off before you came," Mina tells her, nosing at her temple, "feeling okay, kitten?"  
  
"'M okay," it's cute, Mina thinks, the way Jeongyeon shifts in an attempt to get closer to her, "wanna sleep please."  
  
"After we get you cleaned up." Mina promises, the warm fluttery feeling returning back inside Jeongyeon's stomach.


	21. intense [namo].

Fuck.

It's so fucking much, the way the vibrations between her legs intensify again, Nayeon laughing as she plays with the settings. The sound is just as overwhelming as the feeling, and it makes tears form in her eyes. She tightens her hands into fists as she comes around nothing, Nayeon having switched the vibrator off. Her back arches off of the bed, jaw falling slack as beads of sweat form across her flushed skin. And she can't even come down from her high before the vibrations are back, and she's twisting to try and get away. She tries to close her legs, to plead and beg Nayeon to stop, but she's tied down, and she needs this just as much as Nayeon does. She wants it so badly.  
  
Nayeon's hand glides up her stomach, nails marking her sensitive, red skin. Everything is a lot, Nayeon's breathing, her fingers, the goddamn fucking vibrator-   
  
"Stay still," Nayeon's voice cuts like a knife, cold and so terribly sadistic. Momo cries out, struggling against the binds keeping her in place. The vibrations come slower, and much duller now, and Momo is both thankful and full of regret. Nayeon grabs the pink leash, rolling it around her hand before yanking forward, the collar cutting into her throat in the best way, "can you not fucking hear? Stay still, or I'll leave you here for the others to find you. Wouldn't that be so pathetic? No, you would love it," she shakes her head, upping the vibrations once more, "scream for me, kitten. I want them to see you. I want them to see how much of a fucked out little mess I can make you. Want them to see how much of a dirty slut you are for me. You'll let them, won't you?"  
  
"C-Can't," she rasps, eyes squeezing shut as her body tenses, already feeling herself coming close, "M-mommy, I-I _can't_, fuck, _please_-"  
  
"Take your punishment like a good girl," she purrs, switching the vibrations down to a duller pulse. She's toying with her, Momo knows, "do you know why I'm doing this?" Momo whimpers, her head feeling fuzzy. She stutters, but can't seem to get the words out as Nayeon presses the vibrator against her clit more firmly. She jumps in response, and sobs when Nayeon drops the leash, wrapping her hand around the collar and squeezing, "answer me."  
  
"W-was bad," she mumbles. She opens her eyes when Nayeon tells her to, and she leans into Nayeon's touch when her hand trails up to her cheek, cupping and stroking the warm, red-tinted and tear-stained skin there.  
  
"And what did you do?"  
  
"T-touched m-myself," Nayeon hums, leaning down before pressing a softer kiss to Momo's lips. The vibrator is upped again, and Momo tries to writhe beneath Nayeon to try and get away. It hurts, it fucking hurts, but it's so good, and she can already feel herself coming close again. But it's too soon, and she really doesn't think she can take anymore.  
  
"Aw, baby," Nayeon pouts, dipping her fingers into Momo's wet heat in one fluid motion, "you wanted to come so badly earlier. What's wrong now?"  
  
"T-Too much, Nayeon, I, f-_fuck_-"  
  
It's so, so beautiful, the way Momo comes on Nayeon's fingers. And it's even more beautiful how compliant Momo becomes, even when Nayeon is using her for her own entertainment, how wet she is, and how she drips onto the sheets beneath her. Nayeon makes a reminder in her head to go down on the girl later; it'll be fun hearing Momo cry and beg some more.  
  
She curls her fingers inside of Momo before flicking the vibrator off and pushing her soaked fingers into Momo's mouth, "clean your mess up, kitten," she pauses, smiling down at the younger girl beneath her. She's so, so pretty, and so ruined, and Nayeon wants nothing more than to see her so wrecked she's unable to speak. She slips her fingers out, trailing her hand down to Momo's chest, "colour?"  
  
"Green," she whines, arching up into Nayeon's touch as she takes a pink nipple between her fingers. She rolls it too softly for Momo's liking before tugging with another smile. Momo whines, trying to buck her hips to get Nayeon to hurry and touch her again, but her restraints make it difficult. It's too much, but Momo needs it. She wants Nayeon to make a mess of her, wants Nayeon to use Momo just how she needs. God, she needs it so bad.  
  



	22. terrible [mihyo].

Such a pretty, quick reaction. One Jihyo always adored getting from Mina. And the look that always, _always_ settled on her face was something she would never get tired of.

Mina can feel the colder atmosphere, and colour draining from her face. Heat is already dripping into the pit of her stomach, and she can only whimper, thighs squeezing together.

"Did you enjoy acting like a brat?" Jihyo's voice drops, eyes carefully trained on Mina's squirming body. She shakes her head when Mina's eyes drop down, staring at the floor beneath her, "when I ask you a question, I expect an answer. Don't keep me waiting."

"No," she mumbles, Jihyo's laugh making her squeeze her eyes shut. Anticipation builds inside of her, hot and desperate as Jihyo's fingers graze along her skin. She trails up, over her jaw, and over her lips. She continues, higher and higher until she's able to tangle her fingers in Mina's hair, pulling her closer to her clothed body, another hand dipping down, two fingers dragging over Mina's folds, and collecting slick on them. She forces the fingers into Mina's mouth, allowing the girl to taste herself with a muffled moan.

"Ah, are you trying to lie to me?" The hand in her hair loosens, just enough for Mina to get the message. She waits until Jihyo slips her fingers out of Mina's mouth, releasing her completely before settling on the sofa, "over my knee."

"No." She repeats. It's fun to press Jihyo's buttons, to make her seethe and clench her teeth. She's the most patient member, definitely, and it's typically more difficult to get the desired rise out of Jihyo. But tonight is different for some reason, and Mina wants to see just how far she can push Jihyo. They've talked about it before, Mina disobeying Jihyo more often, but it's never truly happened to the extent Mina wants.

"It wasn't a question, Mina. You're begging for it, aren't you?"

"I'm not begging," Mina points out, the left corner of her lips curling up into a smirk. Jihyo inhales, exhales, and smiles. She knows exactly how to get under Jihyo's skin. But Jihyo knows how to return the favour.

"Not yet, you're not. I'd suggest listening to Mommy before I leave you tied up for hours with the vibrator on your clit. You'd better not come. Or maybe I'll choose to fuck you up against the window for everyone to see. But you'd like that wouldn't you? Such a pathetic, needy little fuck toy," another reaction, and Jihyo's eyes darken. Mina takes her bottom lip between her teeth, cheeks slowly turning redder. She could most definitely continue pushing, and she would love to. But Jihyo knows her too well, knows just how to make Mina feel weaker, and below her, "I won't tell you again."

She's biting her tongue, slick dripping down her thighs. She whimpers, fingers tightening on the hem of her skirt. She takes three steps before Jihyo becomes tired of her slow movements, reaching out and grabbing Mina's wrist. She pulls Mina to her body, voice rougher than before, "you're testing my patience, baby girl."

It's a familiar position, but not with Jihyo, and she can feel the strap-on beneath her, resting and waiting to turn Mina into a begging mess. Nayeon typically takes her like this, especially when she's been bad. And Nayeon _loves _the paddle, almost as much as the flogger, just as Mina loves being used and ruined. She loves to squirm in pain when she tries to sit afterwards, and she loves how caring and soft Nayeon becomes after. But this is Jihyo, and she's so much more different than Nayeon. More sadistic, and more relentless. Jihyo simply doesn't give a fuck if Mina cries, no, she'd just hit harder to hear her sob louder.

Jihyo's hand tightens around Mina's hair, forcing her face down into the mattress as she yanks the girl's skirt up. She flattens her palm against Mina's pale skin before squeezing and humming, "I don't expect you to count."

Mina's eyebrows furrow; the other members make her count every hit, even if she's incoherent, "then what-"

"Cry for me. If I don't think you're being loud enough, I'll hit harder. Wanna see you absolutely ruined for me, kitten."

The first impact isn't so bad. It stings, and Mina momentarily tightens her fists with the sheets between them, but it doesn't leave her with tears in her eyes. The second, third, and fourth hit are similar, and Mina tries shifting, "Jihyo, you said you'd make me cry."

"Do you really want that?" Jihyo isn't asking. It wouldn't matter if Mina wanted it or not, Jihyo is always in control, and always knows what's best for her.

"Please," there's something in the way Mina's voice drops, barely even a whisper that makes Jihyo purr, her own arousal building inside of her. She sounds so pretty begging to be ruined. Jihyo waits, and waits, counting in her head. She waits until Mina turns her head to try and catch a glimpse of her before landing one, two, three solid, rough hits to her ass. Mina cries out, fists tightening once more as the sting settles. It's much more painful, and so much better. Mina feels as if she's struggling to breathe when Jihyo continues, laughing lowly. She squirms again, sobbing around her knuckles.  
  
Jihyo's free hand tightens in Mina's hair, pulling up with a smirk Mina can _feel._ Another hit, one that finally, _finally_ brings tears to her eyes. She can feel herself dripping onto every surface possible, and she aches, and wants to be filled so badly. God, it fucking _hurts_. She whines, squeezing her eyes shut as a few more come in quick succession. She wants more, needs more. Needs Jihyo to tear her apart until the only thing she can remember is Jihyo's name, and how good she's making her feel. She whines, loud and clear as Jihyo's palm flattens once more, carefully running over her reddened cheeks, "harder."  
  
Jihyo falls quiet, only heavy breaths and Mina's sniffles sounding throughout the room. She softens momentarily before allowing Mina's request to sink in. She growls, low in her throat, fingers dropping down to push back into Mina's mouth. She considers using a belt to paint pretty red marks onto Mina's skin, or maybe tying Mina up to leave the room in search of the so many of the pretty toys she bought weeks ago. No, that wouldn't work. Not when she has such a pretty girl begging to be used, and wrecked _now_. And who is Jihyo to deny Mina, especially when she's so desperate and already making a mess of her own thighs?  
  
She scoffs, pushing two fingers into Mina, curling, and then slipping them back out, "you're getting wet from this?" Mina nods, gasping loudly as Jihyo's palm comes down onto her ass once more, "tell me, Mina. Tell me how much you enjoy this, how much you need me to hurt you. And you'd better impress me, or you won't be getting fucked like I know you want so badly." One, two, three, _god_-  
  
"W-want it so bad," Mina stutters, voice raspy and high-pitched as she sobs into her arm; Jihyo is being so fucking relentless, "please, mommy, _please-_ fuck me, I'll be a g-good girl, I p-promise!"  
  
"Such a good slut for me. But I don't think I'm convinced that you want it, baby. Try harder."  
  
"Please!" She pushes her ass against Jihyo's hand, her breath drawing in and out in fast, harsh pants, "I need-" Jihyo's fingers push into Mina once more, filling her completely. She feels Jihyo curl her fingers, slip out, and then push back into her at such an unforgiving pace she feels as if she can't breathe. It doesn't last long though, and Mina is so sure she can feel more tears fall down her cheeks when Jihyo stops, tapping Mina's lower back.  
  
"Go stand by the window. I want everyone to see you fucked out for me."


	23. dark [namimo].

Her breath hitches as the cold blade is pressed against her burning skin. She jumps, and Mina's hold on her throat tightens more, fingers digging into her collar. Momo struggles to breathe, eyes rolling into the back of her head as Mina's hips connect with her ass roughly, "don't fucking move." Her words cut worse than the blade ever could. The strap-on is buried to the hilt inside of Momo, stretching her out so much she can't help but tear up. Mina trails the knife down her chest, pressing against her stomach. Not enough to cut into her, not enough to cause any true harm, but just enough to where she can feel the sharp blade digging into her. Mina could cut into her if she wanted. Mina could hurt her. But she trusts Mina, and knows that the younger girl won't hurt her too badly.

She whines, grinding back into the strap-on, "Mommy-"  
  
"You'd better keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, Momo," the blade is a constant reminder not to disobey Mina, and so she bites into her lip, allowing Mina to pull out just a few inches before slamming the strap-on back into her. She whimpers, and it kind of hurts, but she's dripping down her thighs, and Mina's hand keeps tightening, and it's so fucking good she doesn't want it to stop, doesn't ever want to stop being used by Mina. 

(Her clothes are cut up into pieces lying somewhere by the bed. Momo wanted to be sad about it because it was one of her favourite shirts, and her favourite underwear, and maybe she really liked those shorts, too.)  
  
"You take me so well. My good little slut," Mina purrs into her ear, dark and sultry. Her words drip with sin, and she smells of Jihyo still (Momo kinda of hopes Jihyo left her a mess). Momo whimpers, nails digging into Mina's thighs. She hopes they leave marks. Mina does, too.  
  
She hisses, hips stuttering momentarily, "harder. Hurt Mommy more." Momo can only comply, pressing into mina's pale skin deeper.

Two fingers, much longer than Mina's, press against her lips. She flattens her hands around Mina's thighs before gripping onto them tighter as she opens her eyes. She tries to speak, she really does, but Nayeon's scent goes straight to her core, and her voice is so low, and _fuck_-

Nayeon's fingers are pressing against the back of her throat before she knows it, and she's being yanked forward by her leash as Nayeon slips them back out. She waits, counts the seconds, before Nayeon's fucking her mouth roughly, and Momo's gagging on her fingers. Mina's thrusts are becoming rougher, faster, and more timed with Nayeon's, and she really feels as if she'll lose it when the blade slides back up her skin. It pauses, cold, sharp, and intimidating on the underside of momo's chin. She can feel Mina press it up into her, she can feel it pressing harder, threatening to make her bleed. She wishes she would, but to prevent it, she follows the knife until her eyes meet Nayeon's.  
  
"Messy baby," Nayeon frowns, a condescending act. She pushes as deep as she can go into Momo's throat. Drool drips from her mouth, coating Nayeon's hand and herself, and her eyes are so glazed over and out of it that Nayeon momentarily considers telling Mina to slow down. She reaches over to tap Mina twice, but Momo shakes her head, tears falling down her red cheeks.  
  
"M-Mommy, n-no," she sniffles, and Nayeon runs her thumb under her eye, then to her cheek, "w-want more. Please?"  
  
Mina's thrusts slow almost completely, her eyes meeting Nayeon's. Momo's whining, and still sniffling, and her voice sounds so wrecked, so _ruined,_ Nayeon has to bite into her lip to keep from moaning out.  
  
"Please what, puppy?"  
  
"Please ruin me."  
  
Nayeon inhales, rolls her eyes, and reaches for the knife in Mina's hand, "keep fucking into the little whore, Mina," she waits until Momo nearly falls forward against Nayeon. She waits until Momo can't stop whimpering and moaning, and sobbing before grabbing the leash and tugging her closer. Momo chokes, and her eyes go wide as Nayeon smiles down at her, pressing the knife to her jawline. She presses against the skin, waits until Momo flinches to trail down to her neck, and to the column of her throat, "does it scare you, baby? It should."  
  
She knows Momo can't speak, knows that her baby can barely think. She knows she won't get an answer, and Momo knows she'll be punished if she doesn't at least try. But she can't, and Nayeon is slipping down her body, pressing the knife deeper into her skin, just enough to leave marks. She won't bleed, no. She wants to, but she won't. She feels Nayeon writing something into her skin, curving the blade, but never sinking it deep enough to cut, and she can feel the strap-on still fucking into her, and she really can't help it, she's going to come, "m-may I?"  
  
"No," Mina hums into her ear. She bites into Momo's shoulder hard enough to bruise, to leave a mark, before running her tongue along the sensitive mark. She relishes in the choked out moan Momo gives her, and the way Nayeon praises her, "you're our good slut, aren't you, Momo? Our pretty little fuck toy."  
  
Momo clenches around the strap, trying to grind back into Mina once more, but she can't. She fucking can't because Mina's hands are on her hips, and it makes her want to cry, makes her wanna break every rule they've ever given her. She wants to open her mouth and beg, wants to just shut up and take it like they tell her to. She's becoming more sensitive, and the ache between her thighs is so fucking bad she's sure she won't be able to walk for days after. She wants to come, wants to be a good slut for them and wait. She can't think as Nayeon's free hand dips down to rub at her clit at such a fast past Momo really, _really _can't help it. She falls forward, resting her head on Nayeon's shoulder as Mina fucks her through her high. She can feel herself dripping onto the bed, but she can't see, and it feels so good she just doesn't _care_.  
  
It's quiet when she feels like she can breathe again.  
  
"Aw, baby," Nayeon tilts her head up by her chin, placing a softer kiss to her lips. The sweetness of the act doesn't last though, Nayeon's voice dropping again, "you came without permission. Since you couldn't wait, I'm sure you'll be happy to come again for us."  
  
Momo can't protest with Nayeon's fingers down her throat.


	24. whiny [dahmo].

The request was simple. So simple that Dahyun could do it with her eyes closed, and with her hands tied behind her back (okay, maybe not, but still). She was supposed to collect essential items. Very essential items that Jihyo would need in approximately thirty minutes. She had already retrieved the short grain rice, the soy, and now she is just looking for the-  
  
She sighs, digging into her jacket pocket for her ringing phone, shaky fingers sliding across the screen quickly, "yes?"  
  
"Dahyunnie," the sound is thready, and it makes something drop inside of Dahyun's stomach, "Dahyunnie, _please_,"  
  
"Momo- I- What?" She clenches her teeth, trying her very best to ignore Momo's breathy panting, and her desperate whining. Fuck. She looks around the aisle, smiling at an elderly woman before dropping down. It should be here, it should be close, should-  
  
"_Hurry_,"  
  
"I-I can't just- Jihyo is, um, she needs this stuff, and-"  
  
"It feels so good," Dahyun can hear Momo's sharp intake of breath, the shudder that comes after, she can hear Nayeon purring in the background, "it's n-not enough, Dahyunnie. I-I want your f-fingers, and your mouth, and- _Nayeon_,"  
  
Dahyun grips the phone so hard she's sure it'll break. She breathes in as calmly as possible; she knows how Nayeon can be. The girl had made Dahyun leave the dorm wearing something that she couldn't possibly forget after all, "what's she doing?"  
  
"W-Watching," Momo whines out.  
  
"And what are you doing?"  
  
"I-I'm, _fuck_, riding y-your pillow," Dahyun bites into her bottom lip to keep from whining out. She takes a deep breath in, and exhales, taking a glance towards the restrooms. She could go in there and touch herself, of course she could, but Nayeon told her not to.  
  
She freezes, a smile creeping up onto her lips. Nayeon told her not to_ come_. So she's allowed to touch herself, right? Nayeon can't do anything about it anyways. She should really phrase her words better if she wants Dahyun to understand.  
  
(she shivers from the thought of Nayeon gripping her face in her hand, calling Dahyun her dumb little baby.)  
  
"Unnie," Dahyun whimpers, already taking off towards the restrooms. Her legs are already shaky, and she can feel herself dripping down her thighs, "keep going please."

It's risky, of course it is, because she's sure someone will walk in, and she's sure they'll be able to hear her if she tries fingering herself, and-  
  
She bites her lip to stifle her own whine, shutting the stall door, and leaning her back against it, listening to Nayeon telling Momo to go faster. She squeezes her thighs together, hand gripping the bottom of her skirt, "Unnie," she can hear the girl cry out, and the lewd, languid pump of someone's fingers (she thinks they could be Nayeon's; Momo's much whinier with her fingers rather than her own).  
  
"_Mommy_," Momo moans, a pretty, high, thready sound. The wet noises coming through the speaker speed up, and she can hear the bed, someone's bed, dip down with an added weight, "D-Dahyun, Mommy t-told you not to touch yourself."  
  
"Mommy isn't here to stop me," she'll regret it later when she can't sit properly without squirming, but she can't bring herself to care as her finger comes in contact with her clit. Her hips buck into her touch, and her jaw falls open when she hears Momo beg to come. She sounds pretty, very, very pretty, and Dahyun finds herself envious. Her finger slips inside of herself so easily, and it feels so good that she really can't help the moan that leaves her parted lips, "d-don't come please._ God_, please don't."

"She w-wants you to use my mouth," Dahyun tries to ignore the way she drips at Momo's words, but she feels so full, and it's so messy, and loud, "I-I wanna taste you, too. H-How many fingers do you have i-inside you?"  
  
"Two," she whimpers as she slips another into herself, curling and pumping them faster. Her legs are already shaking, threatening to give out; it feels so much better with the butt plug Nayeon had bought her. It's constantly there, and it reminds her who she belongs to, reminds her that she's their pretty toy, theirs to use, and fuck up as badly as they want, "y-you sound really pretty. How long has she been using you?"  
  
"Since you, _f-fuck_, left." She imagines Momo's hands tied behind her back, and Nayeon fucking into her so roughly that Momo's tearing up. She imagines Momo's lips wrapped around Nayeon's fingers, or maybe Nayeon sitting on her face, and Dahyun swears she almost comes from the thought as she fucks into herself harder. She bites into her lip harder than before, slick dripping down her thighs. She can feel herself clench around her fingers when Nayeon harshly tells Momo to come, tears forming in her eyes as she allows herself to let go with Momo. The pressure that had built so quickly in the pit of her stomach releases, and she buries her fingers deep inside of herself, muffling her whimpers the best she can. She tastes blood, most definitely due to her swollen, bitten lip, but it doesn't stop her from pushing her slick-soaked fingers into her mouth, moaning at the way she tastes.  
  
Nayeon is praising Momo, telling her she's such a good girl for waiting, and that she deserves to come more than once, and Dahyun nearly begins to panic. She's fucked when she comes home, absolutely fucked. Nayeon is very unforgiving when her rules are broken, and the thought is terrifying now that she's a bit more clearheaded.  
  
But she rolls her eyes, scoffs, and decides to just take whatever punishment Nayeon will give her. The marks are always pretty, and Momo will kiss her for hours after just to make sure she isn't in too much pain. It'll be worth it anyways.


	25. possessive [nasachaeng].

"Did you forget who you belong to, sweetheart?" Chaeyoung feels her breath catch in her throat, and the sweat already beginning to form on her forehead. She whimpers, thighs squeezing together at the dark look Nayeon is giving her. It's intense, and scary, and it sends a chill down Chaeyoung's spine.

Really, it wasn't her fault. It never is. Mina gets her way no matter what Jihyo says, or what Nayeon or Sana try to tell her. Plus Chaeyoung didn't think they'd find out, so she's very surprised when Nayeon guides her into her room and shoves her down onto the bed with a harsh, "stay still."

She huffs when she catches sight of Sana with an unfamiliar object in her hand. She knows what it is, of course she does, she's not stupid. But she's never seen it away from a harness, or in Sana's hands. It looks a lot thicker, and it's not as long as she had initially thought, and the fact she's been stretched out by something so _big_ has her grinding down against Nayeon's sheets. But her throat is suddenly caught in Nayeon's hand, and her cheek is stinging from the harsh slap Nayeon delivers to it. Tears well up in her eyes, and she sniffles, struggling against Nayeon's hold.

"I asked you a question, kitten. Speak up."

"I-I-" Nayeon rolls her eyes before squeezing tighter. Chaeyoung feels lightheaded, and she knows she's already soaking through her shorts, and she can't help but whine.

"Dumb baby. You can't even answer one simple question? Pathetic little whore, aren't you?" Chaeyoung rolls her hips into nothing, sobbing when Sana smiles at her. She shakes her head, but she really can't help it. 

They've talked about it before, of course, Nayeon is very serious about talking things through before trying them out. Chaeyoung wanted to try rougher things, she wanted to try being degraded, and thrown around however Nayeon pleased. It was different compared to being praised, and rewarded, and there's something that makes her stomach tie itself into knots at the way Nayeon's hand feels hitting her. It's different from being called a good kitten, it's different from being tied up and made to come once, twice, maybe three times, and then be guided into the bathroom for a bubble bath and maybe some snacks afterwards.

"Do you see what Sana has?" Chaeyoung nods, sniffling once more, "how would you feel if we fucked you with it, hm? Does it make you drip down your thighs? Of course it does. Mommy knows you're a greedy slut. I know it's not enough for you. You'll be stretched to the hilt, kitty, but you won't be satisfied. But dumb babies don't know how to take such a big toy, do they? Can't fuck it properly. So how about Sana show you how?"

"M-Mommy," Chaeyoung whines, and Nayeon's fingers come up to squeeze her nose. The hand around her throat tightens, and she writhes, the lack of oxygen going straight to her aching heat. And Nayeon waits, waits until Chaeyoung stops struggling so much to finally allow her to breathe. She looks very, very pretty gasping for air. She already has tears running down her cheeks, and it only makes Nayeon want to fuck her up more.

"Sana," Nayeon calls, and the girl drops to her knees on the bed across from Chaeyoung immediately. The dildo is resting in front of the girl, and it looks more intimidating now that Chaeyoung's a bit closer to it. She swallows when Sana whines, looking up at Nayeon, "do you want to ride your toy, baby?"

"Yes, mommy. Can I please fuck myself?" Nayeon smiles, reaching out to stroke Sana's cheek. She leans into it, eyes already darkening. Chaeyoung hates the jealous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She should be the one being touched, she should be the one allowed to fuck herself. She nearly sobs again when Nayeon gives her permission to get on the toy. _Her_ toy.

But the sight of Sana sinking down onto the toy, eyelids fluttering shut, and her mouth falling open, it's pretty. And she looks cute, and like she feels good, and Chaeyoung loves it when her mommies feel good. So she decides to keep her mouth shut as Sana takes the toy inside of her completely, bites into her lip when Nayeon tells her to fuck herself, and nearly, just nearly, moans when Sana cries out.

"D'you see what you get when you're a good girl, Chae?" Nayeon's hand tangles in Chaeyoung's hair, pulling back harshly. She wants to open her mouth and beg to touch herself, wants Nayeon's fingers, wants _anything_, but she can't. She has to please Nayeon. Has to let Sana come, has to show them how good she can be.

Sana rolls her hips on top of the toy, thighs already shaking as she lifts herself just slightly above it. But Nayeon is getting bored of her slow movements, and Chaeyoung grips the sheets harder as Nayeon pushes Sana down onto the thick toy, "fuck, you take it so well, hm? Such a good little pet. Faster, puppy. Show mommy how badly you wanna come."

Chaeyoung hates how she can feel the pressure building in her stomach, hates how she's drenching her underwear, and ruining Nayeon's sheets. It's pathetic, _she's_ pathetic. But Nayeon knows what she's doing as she takes Sana's hand in her throat, the younger girl's eyes squeezing shut as she grinds onto the toy harder. A wanton moan is ripped away from her throat as Nayeon places a kiss on Sana's lip, her teeth tugging Sana's bottom lip just slightly, "good girl. Louder. Show our little kitten what good girls get. Show her how much you're enjoying the feeling of such a big toy inside you."

Sana's nipples are sensitive, Chaeyoung knows, and the knowledge is enough for her to moan, soft and low, as Sana takes the pink bud between her fingers. She rolls it in time with her hips, fingers pinching and pulling, and _fuck_, she sounds so pretty. The wet sounds filling the room is nothing short of obscene, especially when her moans blend into high-pitched, desperate whimpers alongside it.

"M-mommy," Chaeyoung sobs, her cheeks red and wet with tears. It hurts. It fucking hurts that she's so wet and so empty, and she just wants to be filled, wants Nayeon's fingers in her mouth, wants Sana fucking into her hard enough to leave her sore, "mommy, _please_, I can't-"

"You will." Nayeon growls, and Chaeyoung really can't help it. She bites into her lip, the pressure immediately releasing, bursting into hot, white pleasure as Sana comes around the toy. She feels herself soaking through her underwear much worse than before, and she's crying because fuck, she really didn't mean to. Nayeon grips her hair in her fist, laughing lowly, "what a dirty little slut I have. You're so needy that you came untouched? Dumb baby."  
  
"'m s-sorry," she sobs as she comes down from her high, hips still desperately grinding down to try and get friction. It hurts, and she wants to be filled so badly, doesn't give a fuck how rough Nayeon is, doesn't care if it's Sana's tongue, "kitty's sorry, m-mommy."   
  
"You're not sorry, so don't try and fucking say you are. Sana, clean your toy off. Want you in front of our stupid kitten within the next five minutes. Don't take your time." Nayeon's hand drops, carefully gliding across her hot, red cheeks. She rests, stroking her thumb over it once before landing a soft kiss to Chaeyoung's lips, "be a good girl for Sana, alright? Make it up to mommy."

She nods, eyes wide and tears pooling in them as Nayeon's hand returns to her throat. She squeezes, the lack of oxygen only making it worse. She's so sensitive, and every small movement is too much. She squirms as Nayeon's hand slides under her shorts, two fingers coming in contact with her aching clit. Her hips buck up into Nayeon's touch despite being so sensitive it _hurts_.  
  
"Messy baby, hm?" She places another kiss to Chaeyoung's lips. The younger girl moves against her lazily, hips still rolling in time with Nayeon's circles, pressure already building back up in the pit of her stomach, hot and burning, and so, so good, "you gonna be a good kitty and take mommy's cock?"  
  
"Yes, mommy, w-want it i-inside so bad, please-"  
  
"Hush, baby," Chaeyoung jumps when she feels something press against her inner thigh, warmer and wetter than she expected, "so greedy. You can barely fit two fingers inside you, and you want mommy's toy?"  
  
The air is cool against her as her shorts and absolutely ruined underwear are slid off, still hanging from one ankle as Nayeon guides her back down onto the bed. Sana hums, fingers digging into Chaeyoung's thighs, "did you like it?" Chaeyoung nods once more, fingers grasping the sheets as she tries to keep from touching herself. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She wants it so bad, and she can already feel herself begin to cry again.  
  
"Y-Yes, mommy, I liked it."  
  
"Ah, liked what?" Nayeon asks, tightening her hold on Chaeyoung's throat. Sana presses the tip of the toy against her wet heat, playfully running it along her folds. Chaeyoung huffs, grinding against it. Her eyes begin to roll back into her head, the room spinning and too fucking hot, and- she's fucked. She's so fucked, she just wants to fucking come, and she can't, and-  
  
"I-I liked watching mommy f-fuck her toy. K-kitty can't take it like mommy can, I need you to show me, please. Teach me. Pretty please?"  
  
Sana pushes the first few inches of the toy inside of her, admiring how pretty Chae looks with her swollen, bitten lips parted and neck bared to her. She arches her back, shivering as she adjusts to it, a long whine leaving her lips. She takes Chaeyoung's hands in one of hers, pressing them into the mattress above her head as she bottoms out. Nayeon purrs, nails running along Chaeyoung's shirt. She pauses at the hem, lifting just above her chest before taking a pretty little nipple between her fingers. She rolls it between them as Sana pulls out, just barely slipping completely out of the girl before thrusting back into her rougher than before. Chaeyoung cries out, hips lifting. Sana pushes them back down, setting a pace that's so fucking good Chaeyoung can't keep her mouth shut.  
  
Nayeon squeezes it between her fingers, tugging and releasing after a couple seconds. The position is a bit awkward, but Nayeon finds a way to take the nub into her mouth, teeth running along it gently. Chaeyoung whines again, eyes squeezing shut when Nayeon sucks, tongue running along it. She smirks against Chaeyoung's chest, breathing hot air over her nipple before taking it back into her mouth. Sana hums, gripping onto Chaeyoung's waist hard enough to bruise, "so pretty. You take mommy's cock so well, such a good kitten. You're doing so well, baby, do you think you're gonna come?"  
  
"Y-yes, mommy, p-please can I- _fuck-_" Nayeon's fingers dip back down to rub at her clit as Sana picks her pace up, and she's so fucking big, and Chaeyoung knows she can't come without permission, but it's too much, it really is. She feels herself already tipping over the edge, tears finally falling free.  
  
"Ask for permission, you little whore," Sana's the one growling now, and she finally gives in, stuttering over each and every word as she sobs.  
  
"C-Can I c-come?"  
  
"No." Everything seems to stop, and Chaeyoung already knows it's gonna be a long night. And maybe they won't let her come at all (the thought is absolutely fucking terrible, and she almost cries some more at it). She breathes in as Sana and Nayeon continue to calm her down. If she's not gonna get what she wants through begging, she might as well just take, right?  
  
"But I want to," she smiles, grinding into the toy, "so maybe I'll make myself come without you. Would that make my mommies mad?"  
  
"Aw, baby. Go ahead and try it." She's got all night to test them, and she plans to do just that.


	26. learn [nachaeng].

When Chaeyoung said she wanted to take more control, this really wasn't what she expected.  
  
Nayeon hums, pulling on the binds that hold her wrists above her head. It's silk rather than rough rope or handcuffs, and it's dark and pretty, and it contrasts against her skin in such a lovely way. Chaeyoung swallows, the nervousness from before returning in her stomach. She isn't sure what to do, isn't sure what to say, or where to touch. It's unfamiliar territory, and with Nayeon's hands tied, she can't have her hands controlled and moved to where Nayeon wants her.  
  
But she's giving herself willingly, and that thought alone helps ease her worries. She thinks Chaeyoung will do a good job, but what if she disappoints? She pouts, eyeing Nayeon with the cutest puppy eyes the girl has ever seen. Nayeon laughs softly, "you're nervous, aren't you?"  
  
"Y-yeah," she squirms, the heat of Nayeon's gaze wrapping around her body in a way that's so intense, her knees nearly buckle. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself from whining. She shouldn't whine if she's in control, that's weak, and pathetic, and she kind of really wishes Nayeon was calling her that right now. But she settles with a deep breath, voice barely shaking, "I don't know where to, um, touch. Or what to say. And I don't wanna disappoint you because you've been with the other members, and they know how to dom-"  
  
"Go ahead and stop with the comparisons, baby doll. The other members are different, yes, and I am used to a couple of them taking complete control over me, but does that mean I expect you to do the same? No. You do you, yeah? And if you don't want to do this, or you'd rather me help you through it, go ahead and tell me now. You being comfortable comes first." It's almost hard to take Nayeon seriously, especially when she's got both of her wrists tied together, and she's just lying there with absolutely nothing on-  
  
Honestly Chaeyoung wants to laugh at the situation with how ridiculous it seems.  
  
"Please guide me, mommy," it's different to be able to watch the effect the title has on Nayeon, than to be whining it mindlessly, not necessarily thinking straight. She can see the way Nayeon's eyes darken, and the way her breath gets caught in her throat. She can see Nayeon squeeze her thighs together as subtly as she can, and the way her lips part. It makes something in her mind go off, and she can't help the smile that begins to curl the corner of her lips up, "is kitten making you wet, mommy? d'you like when i call you that?" Nayeon rolls her eyes, squirming as she tries to pull her wrists away. Suddenly being tied up doesn't seem like too much fun.  
  
"C'mere," Nayeon says, and Chaeyoung doesn't miss how her voice trembles just that slight bit, doesn't miss how her voice sounds a bit higher than her usual low voice. She shakes her head, searching through her mind for the tips Sana and Jihyo had given to her beforehand. Nayeon makes a face, one that allows Chaeyoung to read into her mind. She hates losing control. And Chaeyoung would love to be in her place right now, but she also kind of wants to hear Nayeon beg to come, beg for Chaeyoung to touch her properly. She wants to take her time with Nayeon, wants to spend hours teasing her with each and every single one of the toys they own. She wants to hear Nayeon sob, wants to see her shake because she's so close but Chaeyoung can so easily deny her of that release, "Chae-"  
  
"Quiet," she mumbles, leaning forward and pressing her lips against the underside of Nayeon's jaw gently, "be a good bunny for me, will you?" She can feel Nayeon's skin heat up beneath her lips, can taste her on her tongue as she takes her time, nipping and sucking at the pale skin there until it blooms in livid colour, dark and pretty. She wants to keep going, wants to see Nayeon struggle to cover the marks up in the morning, and end up pushing Chaeyoung onto the sofa or up against the wall just to return the favour. Nayeon grinds down into the sheets (Momo will be upset; she just bought these), a whine falling from her lips. Chaeyoung feels heat rush to her face because she's never heard Nayeon make such a pretty noise. She straddles Nayeon's thigh, never once leaving the older girl's neck as she rolls her hips against the muscle, her own soft whimper muffled in Nayeon's skin. Her words are mumbled, just barely audible, "bunny's making kitten feel really good."  
  
"Chae," Nayeon whimpers, straining against the silk once more. She can't touch her pretty baby like she wants to, and fuck-  
  
Chaeyoung's fingers dip down between her folds, collecting slick on them before pressing into her clit lightly. Nayeon's hips buck up into her touch, a softer moan sounding throughout the room, "such a needy bunny. Mommy looks so pretty when she's feeling good."

Another cry, this one much more loud and strangled as Chaeyoung rubs tight, quick circles into her clit, still grinding down onto her thigh. Her teeth are back onto the sensitive skin of her throat before she can breathe properly, her own whimpers drowning out the sound of Chaeyoung's whines. She bites into Nayeon's skin a bit too roughly when she slips her fingers inside of the girl, groaning at the feel of Nayeon's wet heat clenching around her fingers, "unnie's making such a mess for me."  
  
"F-Fuck, baby," Nayeon arches into her touch, tears forming in her eyes when Chaeyoung licks at the bite mark, grinding down harder. She can feel the girl soaking her thigh, can feel how wet and close she is by her shaky movements and stuttering hips. Nayeon wants these stupid, annoying fucking ties gone so she can grip Chaeyoung's hips hard enough to bruise, wants to take control of Chaeyoung and move her against her thigh, but she's stuck tugging on them. She wants to hear Chaeyoung sob, not herself. But she can't help it as Chaeyoung curls her fingers, thrusting faster into the girl, "please, fuck, kitten, y-you need to- ah!"  
  
"I told you to be quiet, unnie," Chaeyoung smiles into her neck, placing kisses down to her shoulder. She sinks her teeth into Nayeon's skin there, rolling her hips in time with her thrusts, "do you want to come?"

"D-Don't get cocky," Nayeon huffs, voice lilting as she shivers under Chaeyoung's touch, "good girl, so, so good for me. Make mommy come."  
  
And she does, adding a third finger and curling up once more, coming undone on Nayeon's thigh just as the older girl begins to shake beneath her. But she doesn't stop, only keeps pushing into Nayeon with a new fervor, one that has Nayeon shifting to bury her face in Chaeyoung's neck, moans blending into whimpers as she continues to fall apart on Chaeyoung's fingers. She gasps, the sound falling into a sob before she bites into Chaeyoung's neck, sounds muffled in her pretty baby's skin. The steady movement of her fingers refuses to slow down even just slightly, and it's increasingly becoming too much, but she can already feel herself coming close once more and she really doesn't want her to stop. She tugs on the silk again, tears welling in her eyes, still threatening to spill over. Chaeyoung's free hand comes to rest at the back of her neck, thumb softly gliding over her burning skin, "stop tugging, mommy, you'll hurt yourself."  
  
She can't open her mouth to speak, each word being interrupted by a sob as she tries to roll her hips into Chaeyoung's fingers. The younger girl curls up, thumb pressing into her clit as the hand on the back of Nayeon's neck tugs her back by her hair. Chaeyoung silences Nayeon with a kiss, taking in the feeling of Nayeon dripping onto her hand, still shaking and whining even after she's come down from her high. Her thrusts slow, but they don't stop, and Nayeon really truly swears she's going to pass out; she's sensitive, and Chaeyoung is evil, so very fucking evil. She makes plans in the back of her foggy mind to get back at her before relaxing on Chaeyoung's fingers, finally giving herself over completely to her. It's foreign territory, most definitely, but it feels nice to finally be able to let go and allow Chaeyoung to experiment. The fingers that still refuse to stop feel so, so fucking good, and at this point, Nayeon can't even make noise as she tries mumbling to tell Chaeyoung she's close again. It feels hot, too fucking hot, and she can feel her body becoming weak, tensing just one last time as she comes with a soft cry.  
  
Chaeyoung giggles, pressing one more kiss to Nayeon's forehead before taking her slick soaked fingers into her mouth. She moans at the taste of Nayeon, puppy eyes still dark and needy as she keeps eye contact with Nayeon. She slips them back out with a pout, "my hand started fucking cramping when you said you were close, you know? It sucked."  
  
Nayeon rolls her eyes, laughing softly, "you could have stopped. I'm sure I would have been fine."  
  
"No," she replies, fingers gliding up to struggle with the silk. Her tongue pokes out in the cute way Nayeon always likes observing, and her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, a huff falling away from her throat, "how the hell do you untie these? They're not even tight."  
  
"That filthy mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble," Nayeon jokes. "But, um, I possibly could have made them tighter. I was tugging quite a bit."  
  
It stays silent as Chaeyoung sits back. Five seconds go by, and then ten, and as soon as Nayeon opens her mouth, Chaeyoung groans, "are you fucking serious?"  
  



	27. obedient [mohyo omegaverse].

Jihyo has always been one of the more composed omegas of the group. She's not particularly too whiny, and it's mostly hard to tell when she's gone into heat. She's very quiet about it, very reserved, very private. She hates asking for help because she's the one who's supposed to be in charge. She's supposed to keep quiet, and tend to the others rather than whine and whimper and beg for any of the alphas to mark her. She's good at it.  
  
Momo, on the otherhand, isn't so very good at hiding her ruts. She's not as alpha as Nayeon, definitely not, and it's so amusing to Jihyo how weak the girl gets under one simple touch. She's submissive, and it's surprising that she is an alpha. She shouldn't be though. And Jihyo adores the fact she can make an alpha submit so quickly and so willingly. She loves knowing Momo is weak for her, and only her. She loves knowing Momo is _her_ obedient little alpha, and not any of the others.

But sometimes Momo forgets that, and needs to be reminded.  
  
And it's how Jihyo ends up with Momo pinned down onto the couch, rolling her hips against Momo as she laughs into the older girl's mouth, "_my_ pretty alpha, hm? Only belongs to mommy, right, Momoring?"  
  
"Yes, mommy," she whines, pushing back against Jihyo's hands. Jihyo tightens her hold on Momo's wrists, rolling her eyes as she dips down to nip at Momo's jaw.  
  
"Yeah?" She hums, biting into her neck, and then purring at the high-pitched sound Momo lets rip away from her throat, "I don't think I believe you. Thought you were Sana's little slut. 's what I heard you whining just a few hours ago. And I can still see each and every mark she left on you. How pathetic."

"J-Jihyo," Momo already feels like crying, the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach and in between her thighs only growing more intense. She wants to push Jihyo off, wants to pin her down and make her cry. And she could if she wanted, seeing as she's physically stronger. But Jihyo's eyes are so dark, and she can smell how needy her omega's becoming. Jihyo isn't playing, and Momo knows her place. So she tries bucking up, only to have Jihyo laugh and halt her movements, "please!"  
  
"It's barely been thirty minutes, baby," she muses, dragging her fingers over Momo's pretty pink lips. She presses against them, and when Momo pokes her tongue out, she laughs and paints her cheek a pretty shade of red with her hand. Momo tears up, eyes squeezing shut as she allows the pain to settle. Jihyo scoffs and demands for her to open her eyes, dipping her hand down to her throat in one fluid movement. She wraps her fingers around it, pressing into the side of her neck with two fingers. She presses harder when Momo's eyes flutter shut, humming as she begins to roll her hips again. Momo's eyes are glazed over when she opens them once more, nostrils still flaring. She's shaking under Jihyo, wanting nothing more than to claim the omega, "already so needy? Surely you had enough with Sana. Such a dumb alpha. You know that I'm supposed to be under you, right? You're supposed to be making me cry, not the other way around. You might as well be an omega," Momo growls, and Jihyo really can't help but squeeze harder, "what? You gonna try and take me?"  
  
"No," she huffs, her breath coming in short, fast pants. Jihyo releases the girl's throat, trailing down and up her shirt. Her hand is cold against Momo's burning skin, and even worse when her fingers come in contact with her nipple. She circles it, pressing kisses to Momo's neck. She'll be sure to mark her alpha up later, but for now she's too busy teasing her, "mommy, t-touch me."  
  
"Ask nicely." She takes Momo's nipple between two fingers, squeezing lighter than she typically would, taking in the way Momo arches her back into the touch, pearls of sweat forming on her skin. 

"Don't need to," She returns Jihyo's stare, her stomach tying itself into knots when Jihyo stops. She follows the curve of the right corner of Jihyo's lip, waiting until she leans down, warm breath covering over her own lips. She could easily meet Jihyo's lips, could easily break Jihyo's hold on her. But she keeps eye contact, allowing Jihyo's tongue to press against her lower lip. It's subtle, just barely there, before Jihyo takes it between her teeth, tugging away. She releases it when Momo's breath gets caught in her throat, pausing for exactly two seconds (Momo was counting). The kiss is abrupt, but it still sends warmth into her chest, and stomach. The ache between her thighs is beginning to be too much, and she really can't stop herself from grinding up into Jihyo. The omega breaks the kiss with a thready whine, hand momentarily loosening around Momo's wrists, "see? I'm always in control, _mommy_." It's the mocking tone she uses that gets to Jihyo. Of course it is, and she should be mad at letting it get to her so badly and so quickly, but she rolls her eyes, pinching the sensitive nub between her fingers, and laughing at how utterly fucking pathetic Momo sounds.  
  
"Yeah? Always in control, aren't you, sweetie? Then tell me why you're under me," another tug, this time harsher than the last. Jihyo releases Momo's wrists, using her now free hand to press against Momo's clothed center, "tell me why you're whining and writhing for a fucking omega. Tell me why you'll be begging to come before I even have just one finger inside you, Momo. Come on, _alpha_. Since you're so in control, take me."  
  
She stays silent, hands immediately flying to Jihyo's hips. She presses into them hard enough to bruise, "move your hand."  
  
"Getting brave?"  
  
"Move it. Please." The words are said through gritted teeth, but Jihyo complies nonetheless, pulling Momo's shirt up above her chest. She settles with both hands covering Momo's breasts, one tugging at her nipple, and the other rolling. Momo pulls Jihyo down to meet her, guiding her against herself with a whimper, "f-fuck. Mommy feels good."   
  
It doesn't last long. How could it when Momo's panting and whimpering within the next five minutes, thighs shaking, and drool dripping from her lips? Jihyo's disappeared into Nayeon's room in search of the strap-on, and maybe the wand too (Jihyo didn't specify, and it only made Momo whinier). Her vision is dark, now covered by a blindfold, and she has to rely more on scent rather than anything else. Jihyo moves silently, and she's very unpredictable, so she has no idea where the omega is. The scent of jasmine still lingers in the air, growing stronger by the second, and Momo get smell Jihyo's slick. She's sure it's dripping down the poor girl's thighs by now, and she's sure her rut is affecting Jihyo much more than she's letting on, but she's stubborn. Momo can't help but smile when she feels a warm body come in contact with her, "up, baby."  
  
She allows Jihyo to adjust the harness to her hips, shivering lightly when her fingers trail up her stomach and back to her nipple. She can hear Jihyo chuckle as she runs her finger around it and up until it reaches the column of Momo's throat, "good puppy. Why don't you go ahead and open your eyes? Mommy wants you to watch her ride that pretty cock of yours."  
  
"Mommy," Momo whines again, hips bucking up when Jihyo straddles her, a soft, strangled moan dripping away from her lips, "p-please hurry, pup wants to make you feel good." Jihyo places her hands on Momo's shoulders, squeezing lightly as she positions herself over the thick toy, eyes fluttering shut as she teases herself with the tip. Momo huffs, gripping the sheets by her side to keep from grabbing onto her hips and pulling her down. And it's hard, so very fucking hard, especially when Jihyo looks so pretty, all vulnerable and needy for her. Her lips are parted, short, soft pants coming from between them as she finally sinks down onto the toy with a low moan. Momo's hips jerk up, nails digging into the sheets as she struggles to keep herself still.  
  
"You fill me so well, baby," Jihyo mumbles into her ear, grinding down onto the toy with a soft gasp, "fuck, Momo." She moans, clenching around the strap on as Momo thrusts up into her, finally giving in and gripping Jihyo's waist. She guides her along the length of the toy, taking in each and every gasp Jihyo makes. Her mind feels a bit hazy, and she can't focus as Jihyo's eyes squeeze shut, whines becoming louder as she rolls her hips into it. She cries out, this time much louder than the last, and Momo sits up just enough to take a nipple into her mouth. She moans around it, laughing softly at the high-pitched whine that drips away from Jihyo's lips.  
  
She finds herself begging as she bounces on Momo's lap, her sensitivity only growing higher. Momo smells of peaches, and it's softer, much sweeter than any of the other alphas' scents, but it's good, and it's making her so fucking weak she thinks she's crying as slick coats her inner thighs, and surely Momo's skin as well. Momo growls around her nipple, teeth grazing along it when Jihyo's back arches, "mommy sounds so fucking pretty riding my cock. Wanna see her come for me. Can you come for me, mommy? Please?"  
  
Jihyo scoffs, shaky hand coming up to grip Momo's jaw roughly, "m-make me."  
  
Momo bites back a snarky remark, wrapping her arms around Jihyo and guiding her down in time with her thrusts. Jihyo's thighs are shaking now, and she's damn near sobbing into Momo's mouth, but there's something there missing, and she needs to fucking hear it, needs Momo to tell her. And Momo knows her best, the words easily drifting away with a raspy voice, "'m yours, mommy, only mommy's."  
  
She comes with a long whine, Momo guiding her through her orgasm with shaky hands and unsteady thrusts. She places soft kisses along Jihyo's neck and at the bite mark at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, smiling when Jihyo relaxes. But the smile quickly fades into a pout, cheeks burning red, "mommy, can you please touch me? I've been good."  
  
"Hardly," Jihyo chuckles, but she's already pushing Momo back against the couch, "but since I made such a mess on you, might as well clean you up, hm?"  
  



	28. pretty [hyochaeng].

Chaeyoung is not always a brat.

No, she prefers to be praised, and rewarded rather than disciplined. And Jihyo was one of the kindest at it, always making sure Chaeyoung felt comfortable and safe and warm. Especially when she's deep into one of her moods. Today is bad; she's bitten through multiple straws, and her lips are swollen from biting and sucking at them. But nevertheless, Jihyo is very, _very_ kind.

Jihyo pushes one finger into Chaeyoung's eager mouth, smiling as she nips and licks at it. She allows Chaeyoung to take her time, not pushing any further until Chaeyoung grinds down onto Jihyo's thigh with a muffled whine. She shakes her head, dark eyes silently telling her kitten to calm down, to wait until Jihyo believes she deserves to be touched (she does deserve it, but Jihyo loves hearing her beg).

She slips her fingers out before adding another to press against her already dripping lips. Chaeyoung's mouth falls open, eyes begging for Jihyo to fuck it, to make her gag on her fingers. Jihyo always did think Chaeyoung looked the prettiest begging for something. She pushes both fingers as deep as they can reach, musing at how Chaeyoung tears up. She gags just a couple times, once when Jihyo moves her fingers, and another time when Jihyo pulls out. She pushes back in, humming low in her throat, "you look so pretty gagging on my fingers, baby. You're so good for Mommy." 

She moans around Jihyo's fingers, eyes wide and wet, and drool dripping from her lips. They're back out much too quickly for Chaeyoung's liking, and she finds herself trying to chase Jihyo's hand. Jihyo squeezes her hip, pouting as she tilts her head, "eager, are you?"

"Please, Mommy," Chaeyoung's hands grasp at the front of Jihyo's shirt when the older woman flexes her thigh, the hand on her hip slipping under the waistband of her shorts, "I've been really good, I promise."

"I know you have, kitty, but you look so pretty when you cry," Jihyo leans forward, beginning to place kisses along Chaeyoung's jaw, "you taste so sweet," Chaeyoung gasps as Jihyo runs a finger along her folds, sliding up, and then pressing into her sensitive, aching clit, "you're soaking my thigh. Does my slutty baby want to use her mommy's thigh to come?"

"Please," Chaeyoung whimpers, grinding into Jihyo's finger, "I-I want you to touch me."

She gives in much quicker than she wanted to, pressing her lips against Chaeyoung's as she circles the younger girl's clit. It's light, and slow, and Chaeyoung can't get enough as she rolls her hips into Jihyo's hand. She moans into Jihyo's mouth, already feeling so close. And when Jihyo pushes into her, curling up and then speeding up, it's really not Chaeyoung's fault. She comes quickly, dripping onto Jihyo's hand as she continues to fuck into her little kitten, not once giving Chaeyoung a chance to come down from her high. Only keeps going, laughing when Chaeyoung sobs, grinding her hips down into Jihyo's hand.  
  
Jihyo presses her thumb into Chaeyoung's clit, carefully pushing in a second finger. She pumps it into Chaeyoung at a languid pace, groaning into Chaeyoung's open mouth, "you're so tight, kitten. I can barely fuck you with two fingers. You're making such a mess though, you love being filled, hm?" Chaeyoung squeezes her eyes shut, burying her face in Jihyo's neck because she really doesn't think she can form a coherent sentence. But Jihyo doesn't care, thrusting into her poor baby harder, "answer me, baby."  
  
"i f-feel- _fuck_, mommy-"  
  
"Watch your mouth." She replies, voice hard and strict. Chaeyoung comes once more, clenching around Jihyo's fingers, "such a good girl. There you go, kitten, breathe for me," She mumbles softly, slowing her thrusts until they reach a complete stop. She slips her fingers out, pressing them against Chaeyoung's swollen lips, "suck." And she waits until her fingers are no longer dripping with slick to kiss Chaeyoung softly.  
  
"Now, why don't you be a good girl and eat mommy out?"


	29. distance [sachaeng omegaverse].

it wasn't supposed to start off like this. waking up and finding herself grinding down into chaeyoung's pillow was most definitely at the bottom of her to-do list. no, she was supposed to prepare for the upcoming stage at way too early o'clock today. but instead she was greeted with an intense, searing feeling in the pit of her stomach and between her slick-coated thighs at two in the morning. and sana isn't one to try and hide her ruts, especially considering they're so intense the slightest touch to her skin makes her cry.   
  
she finds herself biting into her lip, still rolling her hips fervently against the pillow, whines gathering in her throat and threatening to push her red lips apart. she huffs, fingers shaky as they glide across the phone screen, a lower moan sounding throughout the room when she comes undone for the second time. but it isn't enough, and she wants _more_, wants her pretty little omega's head between her thighs for hours, wants to dig her nails and teeth into chaeyoung's skin and make her sob.   
  
it's frustrating to say the least.  
  
and timing really wasn't on her side because chaeyoung had just returned to korea after falling sick two nights before the others' flight back. of course it was only natural for sana to go into rut at the most inconvenient time. she could most definitely go to any of the other member's rooms, could definitely go and claim dahyun and bite into the girl as much as she pleases, but it's different because she wants chaeyoung, and only chaeyoung. It's something about the omega's scent this time, something so much more different than dahyun's, or jeongyeon's. She finds herself craving it, growling low in her throat as she rocks against the fabric faster.

she's not very sure how, but chaeyoung's voice is suddenly there, soft but low, interrupting her messy movements, the sound sending sana into another orgasm and she really can't find it in herself to care, "unnie? it's early, what-"  
  
"chae," she cries out, thighs still shaking. it's not satisfying, isn't fucking working, and she thinks she might cry as her hand glides down her sweaty stomach, two fingers pressing against her aching clit. she whimpers, and it kind of feels a bit like it's too much, but she doesn't wanna stop, can't with the burning only getting worse, "'need you, kitten."  
  
it's silent on the other end of the phone, too fucking silent for too fucking long, but chaeyoung's voice is back so much quicker than sana thought it'd be, "m-mommy needs me?" and maybe it's the whine that comes right after, or maybe it's the way chaeyoung already sounds wrecked and sana hasn't even said anything to her yet, but she laughs, dark and desperate.  
  
"yeah," she swallows back another whine, breathing in chaeyoung's scent, and taking in her whines on the other end of the phone. she's so _easy_. "i need your pretty little lips wrapped around my clit, wanna use your mouth to come. does my good girl want mommy to fuck her mouth?"  
  
a gasp, and sana swears she can hear the sound of chaeyoung's fingers languidly pumping into her own heat through the speaker, "p-please, mommy, wan' you to fuck my mouth, wanna taste you an' make you c-come, _please_,"  
  
"poor thing, you already sound ruined. so pathetic, maybe i shouldn't let you taste me," it's an empty threat, but chaeyoung doesn't need to know that.  
  
"n-no! please let me taste you, mommy, i'll be a good girl i promise!"  
  
"you will be, won't you?" sana purrs, slipping two fingers inside of herself with a high-pitched whine, "my good little girl. tell mommy what you're doing."  
  
"'m t-touching-"  
  
"no. tell me how." she sounds strict, voice demanding and dripping with need, and chaeyoung can't fucking help the loud moan that drops away from her mouth and into the empty air of the dorm. she bites down into her pillow, fingers working much more fervently into herself before huffing out a rushed reply.  
  
"i'm using two fingers, mommy, it feels so good, _fuck_,"

"i know, kitten. does hearing mommy fuck herself make you wet, angel?" sana giggles, adding another finger and curling her fingers inside herself. she's so sure chaeyoung can hear how wet she is, can hear what the girl is doing to her alpha. and the thought of chaeyoung, back arched and two fingers pumping in and out of her, with her jaw slack- sana can't help but growl, "tell mommy. tell me how good it feels."  
  
"m-mommy, kitty wants t-to come _p-please_," and sana can hear chaeyoung sob, can hear her fuck into herself faster, "w-want you to come in my mouth, fuck, mommy, please use my mouth a-as much as y-you want."  
  
"aw, my little slut wants to come?" sana takes her bottom lip between her teeth, clenching around her own fingers. and she can hear chaeyoung moan, can smell her, and imagine her in her mind. can see her with her hand between her legs working so fervently, can see her thighs trembling and her sweat-slicked skin glowing the dark. she can so very easily picture chaeyoung falling apart, bucking her hips up into her touch.  
  
"y-yeah, fuck, m-mommy, c-can i?"  
  
"no," and sana comes to the sound of chaeyoung crying, comes to the sound of denying chaeyoung the release she so desperately needed. but she doesn't stop, simply keeps curling her fingers inside herself, panting and writhing, "maybe if you help mommy come, i'll let you come in return."

"mommy sounds so pretty," chaeyoung huffs, and sana whimpers at the praise, "i-i bet you look so fucked out right now, don't you, mommy? i can hear how wet you are, is kitten doing this to you?"  
  
"fuck, baby," sana replies, voice lilting and dripping with need, "only kitten makes mommy this way, only kitten can make mommy make such a mess."  
  
"'wanna clean you up," chaeyoung shifts, and sana swears she can hear her grinding on something, but then chaeyoung's speaking again, and she sounds so needy that sana almost, _almost_, comes again, "how many times has mommy came?"  
  
"l-lost count," she mumbles, tensing up as she comes close for what she swears could be the tenth time in thirty minutes, "p-please, chae."  
  
"aw," chaeyoung laughs, and sana drops the phone to shove her fingers into her mouth, "why's mommy saying please, hm? do you want kitten's fingers inside you?"  
  
"quiet," her voice is higher than usual when she slips her fingers out, and she's so close, so fucking close it hurts, but she can't seem to push herself over the edge, "yes, kitty, mommy wants your f-fingers inside her."  
  
"you're so cute. how many?"  
  
"'don't care, just want you to fuck me," sana sniffles, doing her absolute best to not sob when chaeyoung speaks again.  
  
"you don't care? what if i had you ride my cock, mommy? it'd fill you up so well, you'd look so pretty bouncing in my lap. you can use your good girl to come as many times as you want, do you want that, mommy?"  
  
"c-chae, 'm gonna come."  
  
"come for me, mommy." and with chaeyoung's encouragement, sana comes undone, barely able to breathe this time. and it lasts for so fucking long sana swears it's been years when she comes back down to earth, body completely relaxed and the ache between her legs temporarily gone. she slips her fingers out, sucking them clean for chaeyoung to hear, laughing lowly when chaeyoung whines out.  
  
"can i touch again now, mommy?"  
  
"go ahead, kitten. i don't want you to be gentle with yourself, fuck yourself like mommy would fuck you. wanna hear you make a mess for me and only me," and chaeyoung seems to be complying because she's sobbing out sana's name accompanied with loud, high-pitched 'mommy's. she can hear chaeyoung's fingers pumping in and out of her surely dripping heat louder now, much faster and harder than before, "aw, baby, you sound so fucked. be louder for me since no one's around."  
  
"i-i, m-mommy, i c-can't," chaeyoung gasps, and sana hums playfully.  
  
"can't what, baby? take your fingers? are they too much for you?"  
  
"n-no, wan' more, p-please!"  
  
"too bad you can't have more, right? you can't have mommy's cock inside you, you can't have her hold you down and fuck you as hard as she wants. you can't be tied up for me to use until i'm finished with you. but for now, you're going to come for me. i don't care if it's not enough." sana sounds much different compared to before. she sounds colder, much more strict now. she sounds like she's ready to wreck chaeyoung, sounds like she wants to make her omega cry. and sana does. she wants to ruin everything cute about chaeyoung, wants to fuck the girl into a dumb little kitten. _her_ dumb little kitten.  
  
"'m so close, mommy," she's panting harder than before, whines blending into her words so much sana has trouble hearing her, "c-can kitten come?"  
  
"come for mommy, kitty," chaeyoung does just that, grinding into her fingers as she rides out her high, whimpering sana's name so softly that sana's heart warms. she waits until chaeyoung's breathing is much more calm before asking with another giggle, "can you come again for me?"  
  
chaeyoung thinks she may actually cry.


	30. new [jeonghyo].

this really wasn't supposed to go this way. or maybe it was, and jeongyeon knows damn well it was supposed to. she knows what she got herself into, she knows what she wanted. and if she didn't want something as forward and aggressive as this, well, maybe she shouldn't have went to jihyo. nayeon could have been a better option, even sana, but jihyo-  
  
jeongyeon can't help but huff.

she tugs at the binds holding her wrists together behind her back, face still buried in the pillow as she whines out, squirming the best she can. jihyo hums, running her fingers down the dip in jeongyeon's spine. she pauses, pressing into the two dimples at the bottom of her spine, musing in the way jeongyeon gasps, the sound blending into a mewl as she slackens against the sheets. jihyo laughs, still dipping her hand lower, nails lightly running along her pretty baby's skin. it's a very, very quick, sudden impact, one hard enough to leave jeongyeon whining and pushing her ass back against jihyo's hand. another loud slap, followed by jihyo squeezing and smiling against jeongyeon's shoulder, "poor puppy, you're already crying." she feels the cold, blunt end of a blade pressing into the small of her back then, and she jumps, biting into her lip when jihyo presses down just enough for it to scare her.   
  
"m-mommy, wha-"  
  
"don't move," jihyo growls, pulling back and gliding the knife along her searing, sweat-slicked skin, "your tail looks so pretty," she continues, using her free hand to press against the butt plug nestled inside jeongyeon's ass. it's a pretty sound that leaves jeongyeon's throat, loud and wanton, and jihyo can't get enough as she bites into jeongyeon's shoulder, pulling the plug out just enough to slide it back in, "you're so loud, sweetheart, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" the blade presses against her side then, pressing down and running it down slowly. jeongyeon can't squirm when jihyo pushes the plug deeper, can't shiver and shake and beg like she wants to so desperately.  
  
"please," she mumbles weakly, sniffling and tightening her hands into fists as she pushes back once more. jihyo complies without jeongyeon asking, slipping the plug out carefully. but she doesn't replace it with her fingers, or her mouth, or even the stupid strap-on, and she feels so empty, so fucking empty. she clenches around nothing, sobbing aloud when jihyo pulls back to press the knife against the back of her thigh. she could so very easily press just that slight bit harder, could mark jeongyeon up with the blade and make her bleed, but she knows jihyo won't. she trusts jihyo enough to fuck around with her, to play with her, and mess with her mind. one more harsh slap to her ass, and it's already turning a pretty red colour. jihyo adores how sensitive jeongyeon's skin is, loves how the slightest impact or bite could leave marks on her for days. fuck, she wants to see jeongyeon cry by the end of the night, covered in hickeys and bite marks, and come. she wants her scent to be left on jeongyeon for days, wants nayeon to shy away when she smells jihyo on jeongyeon. her property, her puppy. no one else's. 

"bet you wish you had your pretty lips wrapped around the head of mommy's cock right now, hm?" she grins against jeongyeon's ear, discarding the knife somewhere in the room (they'll have trouble finding it later, but right now they really couldn't care less about it). jeongyeon whimpers when she feels the toy press against the inside of her thighs. she can feel jihyo guide it up higher, pressing into her clit lightly, and jeongyeon kind of really wishes jihyo would stop teasing her, "you want me fucking your throat, don't you? making you choke and cry, fuck, you'd look so pretty crying for me, jeong."  
  
"i w-would look pretty sucking mommy's cock," she mumbles, gasping out when jihyo pushes two fingers into jeongyeon's dripping heat. she sets a fast, rough pace, curling her fingers inside the girl and quickly reducing her into a stuttering, whining mess.  
  
"you would," jihyo replies easily, taking jeongyeon's skin between her teeth. she bites down hard enough to draw blood, running her tongue along the newly formed mark, "but i prefer you like this, you know? love having my little slut under me, love hearing her cry for me, and just me. come for me. now." and it doesn't take much longer, not when jihyo presses her thumb against jeongyeon's sensitive clit. she doesn't even allow jeongyeon to ride out her high, only slips her fingers out and pushes one into her ass, biting her own lip to keep quiet. her other hand fumbles with the lube, dripping it onto the toy and running her hand along the length of it. she continues on like this until jeongyeon is stretched with three fingers, and the strap-on is coated with lube; she wants it to be as easy as possible for jeongyeon, only wants her to be able to feel good right now. she places a gentle kiss to jeongyeon's cheek, "are you ready, puppy?"  
  
"y-yeah, 'm r-ready, fuck, mommy- please," jeongyeon's voice is raspy, and high, and she already sounds like she's ruined, and jihyo really cannot wait to fuck her up more. so she slips her fingers back out before pushing the tip against her ass, still placing kisses along her shoulders and back. she waits until jeongyeon relaxes before pushing the toy inside her, running her hands along jeongyeon's marked, red skin to calm her down, "i-it's- m-mommy, i-i-"  
  
"quiet, baby, you're taking mommy so well, i'm so proud," she bottoms out, and jeongyeon whimpers, loud whines falling away from her mouth despite jihyo not moving. she's crying again, tears streaming down her cheeks, and it almost hurts because she's so fucking _full_. she inhales shakily, eyes squeezing shut when jihyo pushes the vibrator inside of her, thighs shaking from the overstimulation, "can i move?"  
  
"_p-please_," she grips onto jeongyeon's waist tightly, nails digging into her skin as she pulls out just enough to tease jeongyeon before pushing back in completely, "d-don't go slow, please don't-" and jihyo really doesn't want to hurt her, but if jeongyeon says she's okay with it, then she'll comply, thrusting into her roughly. and she sounds so pretty, so much more prettier than when her ass isn't filled, jihyo decides.   
  
"such a needy puppy, aren't you? mommy's cock isn't enough, is it? you want more, wanna be fucked into a crying little mess, don't you?" and jeongyeon knows she's not fucking around, that she would most definitely go and get mina, or nayeon, or sana, and-  
  
she comes, slick dripping down onto the sheets and her thighs as she moans out, the sensitivity already becoming too much. but jihyo doesn't stop, only fucks into her harder, pushing her hand against jeongyeon's back hard enough for her to fall flat against the mattress. jihyo growls again, hips meeting jeongyeon roughly, "keep your little ass up. you sound like such a slut right now, you're so fucking loud. love feeling mommy's cock inside your ass, right, pup?" she laughs, knowing damn well jeongyeon can't form a coherent sentence. especially not when jihyo takes her hair in her fist, and pushes her face into the pillow. she looks pretty struggling to breathe, even better when she gasps for air, tears never stopping once.

she releases jeongyeon's hair, amusement only coming from the way jeongyeon looks, face flushed red and wet from her tears, mouth open as she gasps and whines. the knife would be fun to press against her now, would look so pretty contrasting against her skin, but jihyo only settles with pumping the vibrator in and out of her slowly, messing with the settings every now and then just to see jeongyeon tense and shiver. and at this point, she sounds so fucked out she can only manage squeaks and soft whimpers, drool dripping away from her red, swollen lips. jihyo should feel a bit bad seeing how ruined her puppy is, but the only thing the sight does is make the pressure building in her own stomach rise. and she's aching just that tiny bit, thrusts slowing enough for her to tease jeongyeon, to make the girl beg and sob out, "can you come like this, puppy? come again for mommy?"  
  
"y-yeah, puppy wants to c-come again please," it's barely coherent, barely audible, sobs breaking her words off and whines interrupting her sobs. she's a complete mess, one jihyo wants to continue fucking up, but she knows her limits, knows jeongyeon can't take much more. so she speeds up just one last time, leaning forward and biting down onto jeongyeon's shoulder hard enough to leave a pretty, livid mark. and jeongyeon comes undone with a soft whimper, body trembling beneath jihyo as she guides her through her orgasm, mumbling soft praises into her ear. and when jihyo goes to pull out, jeongyeon huffs, and shakes her head no the best she can, lip still quivering, "n-no. stay inside me please, i like feeling you."  
  
jihyo frowns, but complies nonetheless, carefully shifting jeongyeon so that she's more comfortable and pressed against jihyo's front, "i'll have to clean you up soon, sweetheart. are you okay?"  
  
"'m okay, just sore," she replies, giggling softly when jihyo runs her fingers along jeongyeon's stomach. she's not very ticklish there at all, but the touch is so soft and sudden that she can't help but flinch away, "thank you, mommy."

it's comfortable like this. sweaty, and maybe a little too hot, but comfortable because jeongyeon can hear jihyo breathing all slow and soft, and jihyo can press kisses all over jeongyeon's exposed skin to help her calm down. and maybe jeongyeon most definitely doesn't wanna move for hours on end, but the comfortable silence lasts only five minutes before jihyo's tapping jeongyeon's ass with the offer of a bubble bath (momo's favourite, and maybe jeongyeon likes it too, but she'll never admit it openly). 


	31. beg [saidahmo].

taking care of two pretty little submissive babies wasn't always easy.

especially not when sana has to deal with one being an absolute demon. and that little demon just so happens to love corrupting sana's beautiful angel. momo is a good girl. she's sana's good girl. she loves listening, loves complying, and loves being told what to do. without being ordered around, she'd be a lost puppy.  
  
dahyun? sana would absolutely fucking love to turn dahyun's ass as red as her cheeks. she'd love to wrap her hand so tight around dahyun's throat, she's squirming and begging just to breathe. really, sana wants to fuck dahyun up as badly as she can just because she needs to learn how to keep her stupid mouth shut.

and it wasn't hard to guess that this would have happened eventually. with sana having to leave during the day most of the time, momo was constantly left with dahyun. and they have rules, obviously they do, momo's expected to follow them. sana knows damn well dahyun refuses to listen, and that's why she often ends up tied up with a vibrator settled on her clit for hours. it's why she's edged for literal weeks just to be denied every time she gets close.   
  
it wasn't hard to predict.  
  
it really wasn't.  
  
but sana is still shocked at the sight of her pretty little pet grinding against a pillow, whimpering soft 'mommy's as she makes a mess of herself. dahyun isn't helping either, seeing as she's giggling, pumping two fingers in and out of herself, jaw falling slack when she sees sana. and sana can make out each bead of sweat on dahyun's pale skin, can see her thighs tremble as she comes, locking eyes with sana. she's asking for it, but there's always time to deal with dahyun.  
  
for now she settles with yanking the pillow from between momo's legs, a single eyebrow raised and she laughs lowly, "what do you think you're doing, momo?"  
  
momo's skin is turning red so quickly it's amusing, and her eyes are filled with tears as she shakes her head rapidly, "m-mommy, d-dahyunnie made me!"  
  
it's such a pretty sight, fuck.   
  
"aw, did she?" she glances over at dahyun, and she shrugs, a smirk in place on her lips as she stares back at sana. "no, baby, she really didn't. you're a big girl, aren't you? you made this choice, and now you'll have to be punished, hm?"  
  
"n-no, mommy, please don't." she pouts and whimpers, closing her legs slowly. sana rolls her eyes, pushing momo flat against the bed, one hand spreading her thighs apart once more.  
  
"quiet," she whispers before turning to dahyun, "why don't you go and get the rope, pup?" and momo already feels tears clouding in her eyes, soft hiccups sounding throughout the room when dahyun comes back. tears are rolling down her reddened cheeks by the time sana has her tied up well enough to where she could barely squirm if she wanted to. and by the time dahyun's got an ice cube pressed against her stomach, she blatantly sobs because it's so fucking cold. sana's working a vibrator between her legs, fucking around with the settings so that momo can never pick up a pattern. she's trying her best to grind down into it, but she can't because dahyun's holding her down, and the rope won't fucking let her move-

"m-mommy," she whines out, clenching her fists into little balls. dahyun laughs, peppering kisses along her neck and jaw, "p-pup-"  
  
"what did i tell you about being quiet? what happened to my good girl? she's turned into such a disobedient little slut." sana hums before taking momo's sensitive nub into her mouth. she sucks, turning the vibrator up higher, momo finds herself coming for the second time in the last five minutes. she's whining out, stuttering over pleas as she begs sana to slow down, but then dahyun's on top of her, straddling her face, and she can't fucking breathe, but she tastes _so _good. she doesn't mind it when dahyun grinds onto her tongue, doesn't quite mind the intense vibrations going off between her thighs when dahyun's whimpering and begging sana to come.  
  
she might be just a little jealous when sana tells dahyun to come once and then stop. and she might be a little jealous when she tastes dahyun's slick dripping into her mouth, might be a little jealous that she gets to ride out her orgasm and then calm down. she comes at the same time dahyun does, shivering and moaning into dahyun's dripping wet core.  
  
she's fucked, she knows. but maybe she should learn how to behave better.


	32. mine [jitzu].

jihyo shouldn't be as shocked as she is. all the signs were adding up to this since monday, and now that it's thursday and she has to wake up early for work and-  
  
she can only sigh, gripping her pen so hard she can hear it snap as she forces herself to breathe through her nose slowly. of course, she should have known that this was a very, _very_ stupid idea. it hasn't been long at all since tzuyu presented as an omega, and it's not the first time she's gone into heat. but the other members had agreed to only help her in any nonsexual way the very first time. and they had also sat down with her once it was over and explained their arrangement within the group. and when tzuyu said she wanted to be included within the arrangement, she chose jihyo as her first.  
  
tzuyu is a smart girl, and she picked up on it quickly. she picked up on how possessive nayeon, sana, and mina were. she picked up on how much more calm jihyo was around her omegas in heat when compared to nayeon. and she can't count the times she's walked in on nayeon and dahyun (she won't admit it aloud, but watching nayeon bend dahyun over a desk and fuck into her until she was crying was a sight that left her feeling empty and wet). it's different to see this side of them.

it's also different to feel what chaeyoung was recently complaining about until sana had decided to take her right there with the window open for anyone to see. 

with the other members gone, jihyo found it too fucking hard to distract herself from the citrus scent filling the room, and the younger girl's soft whines. and it was her fault that she got herself stuck in this situation she supposes. the others had suggested meeting up with the members of red velvet and going out to do whatever they pleased whereas jihyo had to stay home to fill in paperwork for an absolute useless reason. but tzuyu isn't completely innocent either though her intentions were surely soft and sweet.  
  
jihyo growls under her breath, reaching out for the third pen since she began, handwriting become messier and messier by the second. and tzuyu isn't fucking helping, especially not when she's grinding down onto the sofa right beside jihyo, and she won't shut up, and-  
  
"tzuyu." it's the harsh way she says it, accompanied by the warm vanilla scent radiating off of the alpha that makes her sob, rocking her hips against the fabric harder.  
  
"u-unnie, please," and maybe jihyo really wasn't ready for the sudden neediness, or the girl's heat hitting her so fast and so hard, and maybe, just maybe, she can feel herself dripping down her thighs when she stands abruptly, nearly knocking the chair over in the process, "it hurts!"  
  
she puts on her calm facade to wrap a hand around tzuyu's neck lightly, pressing her lips against tzuyu's to swallow her pretty baby's whimpers. and tzuyu responds just as fervently, pulling jihyo down onto her as close as she can be, teeth knocking together clumsily. jihyo laughs softly, pulling away to press a kiss to tzuyu's forehead, "i know, baby. do you want unnie to help you?"  
  
"please," and how can jihyo say no when tzuyu stares up at her with the prettiest puppy eyes she's ever seen in her life? she hums softly, pressing gentle, quick kisses along tzuyu's jaw, nipping every now and then. it isn't until she reaches her pretty little neck that she sucks, just enough to leave a small, barely visible mark. but tzuyu is writhing beneath her, panting and grinding up onto jihyo's thigh, "m-mark me."  
  
she complies with a smirk, trailing her right hand down to tzuyu's waist, continuing lower and lower until she reaches tzuyu's shirt. she slips her hand beneath it, only breaking away from her dark skin for seconds, "is this okay?"  
  
"y-yeah," she gasps when jihyo bites down a little too hard, fingers running along her nipple. she can feel the older girl's hand cupping her breast, carefully taking the sensitive little nub between two fingers before rolling experimentally. she arches her back up into the foreign touch, a thready whine echoing in jihyo's ear. jihyo's hands are cold, careful, too gentle, and tzuyu shivers at her hot breath on her skin, "unnie."  
  
"sit up, angel," tzuyu pouts, but listens reluctantly, allowing jihyo to slip her shirt off in a bit of a clumsy, messy movement. and jihyo bites her lip at the site of tzuyu shivering, flushed beneath her and begging for more, "do you want mommy's lips wrapped around your nipples?" it's a slip up, one that she really can't take back no matter how much she wants to. but from the way tzuyu whines and nods, and-  
  
"p-please, mommy."  
  
fuck.  
  
she covers tzuyu's throat, down to her collarbones, and continuing down until she reaches her chest. and she decorates it with more love bites, taking note what makes tzuyu make the most noise. she glances up at tzuyu, fingers gliding down her stomach to gently touch her clit through her pretty little panties. jihyo breathes hot air onto her nipple, before laughing and taking it into her mouth. she sucks lightly, swirling her tongue around it before releasing it with a wet 'pop'. tzuyu gasps, hands gripping onto either side of the sofa so hard that her knuckles are turning white. and when jihyo runs her teeth along it, she cries out, just as jihyo finally gives in, moving her panties to the side and pressing two fingers against her clit. she rubs soft, slow circles into it, giggling the best she can as tzuyu grinds her hips into her touch, "you're so needy, puppy."  
  
tzuyu sniffles and shakes her head, "'m not needy, m-mommy, it j-just feels good."  
  
"you're not needy?" jihyo smiles, carefully pushing one finger into her aching heat. it's a pretty sight to see tzuyu's head fall back, mouth open in a silent moan when she curls up. "i think you are. look at you, sweetheart, you're dripping onto my hand. i need you to tell me what feels good, okay?"  
  
"o-okay, mommy," she's so much more careful with tzuyu. it's something else tzuyu picks up on. she's seen jihyo fuck all the brat out of sana, she's seen jihyo make jeongyeon sob from making her come so many times. but with her, jihyo is gentle, slow, and so very soft. she kind of wants to see what the actual jihyo is like, kind of wants jihyo to make her sob. but she won't ask for that now, warmth swelling in her chest and circling around her heat at the exact same time jihyo kisses her lips again. they're surely swollen, surely bitten and she swears she's drooling because it feels so good, but jihyo doesn't seem to care.

"can you take another finger, pup?" tzuyu nods, thighs trapping jihyo in when another finger stretches her out carefully. she already feels so full, and she can see tears clouding up her vision, but it feels too good, and there's this strange feeling building up in the pit of her stomach that she can't quite figure out.  
  
"m-mommy, i feel weird," tzuyu whimpers, rolling her hips up into jihyo's hand. jihyo's breath is warm and she smells so, so good when she presses her cheek against tzuyu's neck.  
  
"i know," she repeats, pumping her fingers inside of tzuyu more fervently, "come for mommy, tzuyu." it's a phrase she's heard several times from inside the safety of her room, and she never quite understood what exactly it meant, but she finds the pressure in the stomach being released all at once, her vision momentarily going white as she sobs out several 'unnie's. and when she relaxes back into jihyo's touch, the burning feeling is back between her legs and she's crying once more. but jihyo knows the best, leaning back and tugging at her shorts (she should really be wearing pants; it's way too cold in the dorm, but jihyo will worry about that later). she doesn't waste any time, immediately attaching her lips to the inside of tzuyu's thighs, nipping and sucking, and not leaving one inch of skin uncovered.

it's a strange feeling, wet and warm against her, and- tzuyu really can't help the loud moan, "f-fuck, mommy!"   
  
jihyo laughs, licking her lips, "language," she reminds before running her tongue between her folds. she muses in the way tzuyu sounds, crying out so loud and openly, when she takes her clit in her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue over it slowly, "sensitive?"   
  
"it feels good," she mewls, arm falling over her eyes. she's clearly embarrassed, and jihyo really can't get enough of her. she can't get enough of the way she tastes, of the way she sounds and smells, can't get enough of the way she fucks herself on jihyo's tongue despite being so shy. and tzuyu can't get enough of the way jihyo grasps her thighs so harshly yet so soft, bruising them and pulling tzuyu closer to her mouth. and jihyo growls against her when tzuyu tangles her fingers in her hair, tugging just slightly, "c-can i come?"  
  
"come." she keeps pressing, keeps greedily taking all that she can from the girl, tongue never once stopping. even when she comes down, jihyo can't help but taste her once more, feeling tzuyu's thighs tremble in her hands. she comes up, pressing a kiss to tzuyu's forehead before taking her lips on her own. and when tzuyu breaks the kiss with a giggle, jihyo smiles, "good girl. you did such a good job, baby, how do you feel?"  
  
"sleepy," she sighs into another kiss, fingers tightening around the front of jihyo's shirt, "mommy?"  
  
the word coming from tzuyu's lips sounds so pretty, the prettiest it's ever sounded, jihyo decides, "hm?"  
  
"can puppy, um, try what you did?" it takes a couple seconds before it clicks, and jihyo's smile fades into a smirk. she'd love to teach the omega a couple more things.  
  
"use your words, and mommy will think about it."  
  
tzuyu huffs, "i don't wanna say it."  
  
"no?" she shakes her head, leaning into jihyo's touch. "then i'll just have to show you, right?" tzuyu can't be more spoiled, especially not when jihyo's already grinding on her thigh with her thumb inside the younger's mouth.


	33. messy [satzu].

what the fuck else was she supposed to do?  
  
she was minding her own business, all warm and comfortable in the shower with soap lathered up in her hands. she was fine. she was alone. and really sana doesn't see the issue with why she can't just appear behind tzuyu when she's doing her best to cleanse herself. she doesn't see why tzuyu had to go and scream when she wrapped her arms around her lithe waist. she doesn't see why tzuyu damn near sobbed when sana cupped her breast in her hand.

she doesn't see why tzuyu's so red right now, hiding her face in her soapy hands.  
  
and it stays silent with tzuyu's heavy breathing, and sana's panicking. up until tzuyu whines, scrambling towards the water with the excuse of having soap in her eye.  
  
sana swears this isn't how it went in her head.  
  
"i'm sorry!" she cries, still panicking as tzuyu washes the soap from her eye. and when she turns around with a red eye, sana pouts and carefully takes the taller girl into her arms with a frown, "i'm really, really, really sorry, angel. i didn't mean to scare you, are you okay now?"  
  
"sana, my eye hurts." she deadpans, still rubbing at it. sana nearly screeches, tugging her hand down aggressively.  
  
"stop rubbing it!" she pauses, staring at tzuyu's red left eye. "can i kiss it better?"  
  
"no."  
  
"but i caused it," her frown deepens, and tzuyu finally gives in with an eye roll. she responds with a giggle, standing on her toes and placing a soft kiss to her eyelid. of course, more chaos ensues when she slips, one leg sliding between tzuyu's as she collapses onto the bottom of the tub with an embarrassed laugh. tzuyu nearly bangs her head on the faucet, so sana is quick to place kisses to her forehead when she hits the bottom, "you know, i see why jihyo tells me not to mess around in the shower now."  
  
"why, because you'll injure others and yourself? never would have thought." tzuyu sighs, and sana puffs her cheeks out, taking tzuyu's face in her hands. she always looks pretty when her cheeks turn red and she can't look sana in the eyes because she's so embarrassed. she runs her thumb along her cheeks, kissing her nose, and then to the bridge of her nose. she follows that up with a kiss to her cheeks, and then her chin, jawline, and forehead once more. when she reaches her lips, she takes one thumb and tugs her bottom lip down playfully, raising an eyebrow at tzuyu. and when she leans in just slightly, enough to where tzuyu could easily close the gap with one fluid movement, sana licks her bottom lip, slow and teasing.   
  
"still mad?"  
  
"wasn't mad to begin with." tzuyu sounds adorable when she can't talk properly (maybe sana had a couple quick thoughts about gagging her or fucking her mouth with her fingers, just maybe).  
  
"no?" sana breathes, taking tzuyu's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging. she releases it with a soft, breathy laugh, and tzuyu's the one pouting then.  
  
"no."  
  
"aw, my baby's so cute! do you want a kiss?" tzuyu rolls her eyes again, standing up with shaky legs. but something flips in sana's mind, and she's somehow, very suddenly, got tzuyu pinned against the shower wall, her throat in her hand.  
  
"don't roll your eyes at me, _puppy_," sana hums, nipping at tzuyu's jaw. tzuyu whines, rocking against sana's wet thigh slowly, "you're so easy to work up. let mommy make it up to you, hm?"  
  
"o-okay, mommy," she replies, whimpering as sana shifts, pressing her thigh more firmly against her. and really, tzuyu is currently the most confused she's been since sana decided to sneak into her shower. how does sana go from clumsily slipping and falling onto her ass to having tzuyu pinned up against the wall, whispering filth into her ear? it's a mystery, one that tzuyu is kind of scared to find the answer to.  
  
so she continues on, hips stuttering because she's shy, of course she is. but sana doesn't seem to care, only grips her waist, guiding her along the length of the toned muscle. tzuyu really can't help it, she moans softly at the wet, intimate feeling, at the knowledge of being watched by sana so intensely. and sana insists on making the marks nayeon left on her stay for longer, teeth coming into play every now and then. she leans back, poking her tongue out, "you taste like soap."  
  
tzuyu's the one giggling this time, "'cause i was in the process of cleaning myself, dummy." sana silences her with her nipple between her fingers. and tzuyu's nipples are sensitive, almost as much as dahyun's or jihyo's, maybe even momo's. they're always very, very fun to toy with, and admittedly, sana's a bit curious on whether or not she could make tzuyu come just from fucking around with them. but she'll save that for some other day.  
  
she refocuses on guiding tzuyu along her thigh with one hand, the other still rolling and tugging at her nipple, and she can't get enough of the way tzuyu whines. she loves the way tzuyu sounds when she bites a little too hard on her shoulder, loves the way she sniffles when sana pinches her nipple, "mommy, p-please touch me."  
  
"you want unnie to touch you?" sana repeats, dipping her hand down her stomach. but she only pauses right below her navel, trailing back up to wrap her fingers around tzuyu's throat. she squeezes lightly, swallowing tzuyu's whimper with a kiss. she doesn't stop there, kissing right beneath her chin, trailing over her jawline and to her shoulder, and then back to her throat. she makes sure to leave marks, obviously, she's not stupid. and when she kisses down her chest, taking a pretty little nub into her mouth just to fuck with tzuyu, she releases it slowly to continue on. by the time she reaches tzuyu's thighs, the younger girl is thoroughly marked, absolutely covered from head to toe. nayeon will be proud, jihyo will be angry.  
  
sana taps tzuyu's thighs twice, admiring how obedient her puppy is, "over my shoulder." sana tells her, and tzuyu looks a bit worried. but as always, sana reassures her with her pretty, homey eyes, and she does as she's told.  
  
the feeling isn't as foreign or strange as it used to be (momo _loves_ using her mouth), but it's still something that makes her hips jerk at the first slight contact of sana's tongue against her slit. sana moans out at the taste of tzuyu, swirling her tongue up and around her clit before taking it into her mouth and humming. tzuyu cries out, already beginning to grind her hips onto sana's tongue. she's dripping down her thighs, and at this point, sana really can't tell if it's from the constant stream of water or if it's just slick, but she's not complaining at all. not when tzuyu tastes this good.  
  
sana laughs when she grabs tzuyu's ass (she sounded so surprised, it was truly adorable), pulling her as close as she can be to her mouth. but she pulls away, slipping one finger inside of the girl, "you're being so good for mommy, puppy." she curls it the way she knows tzuyu adores, and she's really not surprised when tzuyu tangles her hand in sana's hair, pushing her face back to her heat with a thready whine.

she adds just one more finger, pumping them faster into tzuyu, and before she can get the words out, she's coming on sana's tongue, squeaking as sana continues to suck on her sensitive clit, "m-mommy, p-plea-"  
  
"one more for me, pup," sana mumbles, and it doesn't take long at all, especially not when tzuyu's so sensitive she's in tears. she pulls away, licking her lips with a wink, and tzuyu kind of really wants to hit her. softly. she swears it's softly.  
  
"you were such a good girl for me!" sana beams, springing up from her knees to grab tzuyu's cheeks between her hands. she kisses all over her flushed face, only releasing her when tzuyu pouts and whines, "i'm so proud of my pretty baby! you sounded so good, i really didn't wanna leave from between your pretty little thighs."  
  
"unnie." she huffs, and it's only then that sana realizes what she wants. they should really teach tzuyu how to use her words.  
  
"you wanna make mommy come?" she nods, and sana shakes her head. "alright, sweetheart, use those pretty lips of yours on me."


	34. taste [tzumo].

momo loves to use her mouth.

this isn't a surprise.

nayeon and chaeyoung have warned her about this multiple times, but their tips for handling her were much, much different compared to jihyo's. jihyo had told her to push a couple fingers into her mouth and let her suck and nip at them as much as she wanted, whereas nayeon told her to try out the strap-on (tzuyu was honestly terrified at the thought of using a strap-on in any way), and chaeyoung told her to just lie back and allow momo to taste her until she's satisfied.  
  
all of these options were somewhat okay, tzuyu guesses. but she's still not very familiar with the feeling of a mouth... down there. it makes her face turn a pretty crimson colour so quickly, and she shivers from the thought. jihyo was the first one to introduce her to the feeling, followed by chaeyoung and then sana. nayeon tried it at one point, too, if she can remember correctly. and they've told her that momo was most definitely the best at giving head. but if sana can reduce her into nothing but a whimpering, gasping mess in seconds with just her mouth, she's kind of afraid how good momo might be.

momo isn't very dominant either, and that's another thing that's confusing to tzuyu. typically the other members take the lead and guide her along, but with momo, she doesn't really think she can. she's walked in on nayeon taking a sobbing momo on the sofa, she's walked in on mina tying momo up and pressing a vibrator between her legs. she's walked in on several other scenarios, but not one has made momo seem like she could guide tzuyu. so admittedly, she's nervous.  
  


she's already turning red when momo huffs, looking up at tzuyu from the floor. she's seated on the sofa, hand in momo's hair, lightly running her nails along her scalp and then moving down to her face. she giggles when momo pouts, moving to playfully bite at tzuyu's thigh, "wanna taste you." she mumbles out, and tzuyu freezes up.  
  
"y-you- um, what?"  
  
"i wanna taste you, silly." momo looks cute with her cheeks all puffed out, and it's so confusing to tzuyu because the words she's saying aren't cute, and she swears she's shaking from her nerves, "chae says you taste good."  
  
"i-i don't know," she stutters out. she feels as if her face is on fire, her heart pounding in her chest, "d-don't you, um, like, isn't there another member?"  
  
"'don't want another member, i want you. of course you don't have to allow me, love, i just wanna see you feel good." tzuyu finds the courage to roll her eyes at momo.  
  
"are you sure it's not because you just want something to do with your mouth?"  
  
"that too."  
  
"unnie, i'm nervous," she admits, and momo shakes her head, placing soft kisses to tzuyu's exposed thigh. maybe she most definitely should have worn bottoms today, but they weren't planning on going anywhere anyways.  
  
"you shouldn't be," she hums, biting down on a hickey mina had left a few days ago, "i'll go slow if you want me to taste you. and if not, say so, and i'll cut it out, angel."  
  
"okay," she answers a bit too quickly, and momo raises one eyebrow at her, "i-i mean okay. like, you can eat me out or whatever."  
  
"cute," she coos, continuing to place hickeys all over tzuyu's exposed thighs. she places her hands on either of them, gently pushing them apart before settling herself between her legs. she places a soft kiss to tzuyu's lips, humming about how she tastes like dahyun before trailing back down her body, "i'm not used to this." she tells her, kissing the inside of her thighs.  
  
"n-not used to what?" 

"not being told what to do," it's barely coherent seeing as her mouth is currently preoccupied, but tzuyu's able to make out that sentence followed by the next, "can you tell me what you like? and maybe, like, i don't know. you can tug at my hair if you want, i like that. it usually lets me know if i'm doing a good job."  
  
tzuyu nods despite momo not looking at her, brushing momo's hair out of her face with shaky fingers. she tangles them in momo's hair then, tugging up experimentally, and with the whimper momo lets out, she thinks she's doing well, "i-i, um, i l-like when- unnie it's hard!"  
  
"poor baby," momo jokes, kissing her clit softly before running her tongue along it, "tell me what you want."  
  
"t-that, _fuck_, f-feels good, i like that," and momo would reprimand her for her language, but with the sounds tzuyu's making, she kind of really doesn't wanna stop. with her lips latched around tzuyu's clit, she sucks lightly, laughing behind her throat as tzuyu's back arches, thighs trembling in her hands. but she wanted to taste more, wanted to feel tzuyu dripping into her mouth. so she released the bundle of nerves, flicking her tongue into tzuyu's dripping, aching heat. the whiny little sound that's ripped away from tzuyu's throat is nothing but fucking beautiful, and momo wants to hear more of it, wants to see how many times she can make tzuyu come with her mouth before the younger girl is begging for her to stop, and even then she kind of really fucking wants to keep going, "momoring-"  
  
"what a good puppy," she hums against her core, smirking when tzuyu cries out much louder than before. she releases one thigh, quickly moving her hand to push one finger inside of her puppy, pumping it languidly as she trails her tongue back up to her clit. tzuyu prefers slow, careful licks rather than quicker ones, momo learns. momo also learns how quick it is to make tzuyu come by humming with her clit in her mouth. she learns that tzuyu gets really sensitive after she comes once, she learns that tzuyu sounds adorable whimpering for her to slow down, "just one more. please?" it's the soft 'please' that sends her over the edge, jaw slackening and tears falling free from her eyes as she gasps, hips grinding down into momo's mouth. she calms down with a soft plea, and momo finally relents, slipping her finger out and pushing it into her own mouth. she moans around it, winking up at tzuyu, "chae was right you know."  
  
"hm?" tzuyu sounds sleepy, and momo can't help but laugh along with her when she giggles.  
  
"i said chae was right. you taste good. wanna taste?" tzuyu's confused honestly. with slick coating her lips and chin, momo takes tzuyu's face in her hands, carefully taking her bottom lip between her teeth before settling completely on her mouth. she waits until her lungs feel like they're burning before pulling away, a breathy question dripping away from her lips, "do you taste yourself?"  
  
"i-i taste good." she mumbles, and momo can't help but squeal, placing kisses all over her face. jihyo won't question it when she walks in on the two cuddled up on the sofa like two little puppies. _her_ little puppies.


	35. full [mihyo hybrid/omegaverse au].

it's the first time jihyo has ever wanted to take such a pretty kitten by the throat and push them up against the wall.

and she's not surprised by the sudden thought, no, not when mina is staring at her with the cutest, most innocent kitty eyes she's ever seen. not even momo (usually with her lips wrapped around the head of jihyo's cock) comes close to how fucking adorable mina looks. it's something different. maybe it's because her eyes are blown wide with tears pooling up in them, maybe it's because she's down on her knees, lips quivering. she'll never know which.

she just wants to fucking ruin her.

she's been rather soft lately, she's been told that by each and every one of her unnies. too gentle, too afraid of harming the other. she doesn't fuck into them like sana does, can't take dick as well as mina can (it's supposed to feel good, and sometimes it does, but she's never been able to see how nayeon comes untouched from something inside her ass). and the thought of tying mina's wrists together, keeping her fingers deep inside of mina even after she comes, and fucking her up until all she can do is whimper and whine and cry-

it's scary, but she can already feel herself hardening beneath her already too tight bottoms. she knows mina has wanted something rougher, something that'll make her unable to walk for days, but jihyo... she can't. or rather she hasn't been able to. she takes short strides, something off in her step as she reaches mina, hand fisting in the girl's dark hair. she tugs up, cheeks turning pink when she notices how glossy her pretty kitten's eyes are. mina bites her lip before running her tongue over it, "do something already."

"i-i, um," jihyo stutters, and mina rolls her eyes.

"are you serious? come on, jihyo, for fucks sake. it's not that hard. i could easily go to anyone else, and yet i chose you. but you can't do shit, can you?" it's not as harsh as mina makes it seem. it's simple teasing, and it always takes this much to get jihyo as worked up as her. she's used to it. but neither are used to jihyo's reaction.

the thought of any of the others using mina makes her blood boil. she growls, low in her throat, pulling up harshly, "open, you little brat." the younger of the two complies, laughing and rolling her hips up into nothing. it isn't until jihyo's free hand comes in contact with her cheek that her laughter fades into a gasp, and then a quiet whimper. she's expecting jihyo's fingers in her mouth, hoping for them, but she only gets jihyo spitting into it, dark eyes making her shiver. it's a newer look, something she's only ever used to seeing with nayeon, maybe sana when she's feeling up to it. the fabric of her shorts isn't, thankfully, thick, but they're still uncomfortable, and she can barely feel anything touching herself through them.

"you gonna be a good little whore for mommy?" jihyo purrs, releasing mina's hair. her fingers come to her own jeans, unbuttoning them all careful and slow, and sliding the zipper down so slowly mina nearly whines. her mouth waters at the sight of jihyo's length, still covered by the thinner fabric of his underwear. she wants it in his mouth, wants to taste her, take her down her throat. wants to hear jihyo moan out for _her_.

"yes, mommy," she sighs, batting her eyelashes up at jihyo, "can kitten taste mommy?"

"ah, what a good girl. go ahead, sweetheart." mina isn't sure she can get her tongue on the fabric quick enough. she pokes her tongue out, smiling up at jihyo before running it along jihyo's cock. she cries out, hands fisting by her sides. she wants to reach back over and take control of mina's head, to guide her by her hair, and force her to go faster, but she decides against it. if mina wants it, she'll beg.

"mommy," she pouts, squirming on her knees, "kitty can't taste you."

"use your teeth." she tells mina, playing with her hair. she places a kiss to the clothed tip before taking the hem of jihyo's underwear between her teeth. it's slow, tantalizing, and a bit more difficult than mina expected it would be. jihyo is growing impatient, the feeling of being restricted becoming more painful by the second, "babygirl, stop taking your time."

"it's hard!" she exclaims. jihyo laughs, making a note in the back of her head to call mina out later. "can i use my hands? please?"

"if you need to."

mina's hands scramble, the girl clearly excited. jihyo can tell, by the way her kitten drools, and stares dumbly. she can tell from the way she squirms, grinding against the air for anything. her underwear falls to her ankles in seconds, a loud, surprised moan leaving jihyo's lips as mina runs her tongue along the vein on the underside of her cock. she giggles, placing two kisses to the tip before taking it into her mouth, tongue still working around it. she moans at the taste of jihyo, drool already beginning to drip from her reddened lips. she hums, hands gripping jihyo's hips as she takes her deeper, sucking just enough to make her hips jerk. she pulls back with a wet 'pop' sound, "mommy tastes so good. does she feel good? wanna take her pretty cock down my throat, make her come for me. please be loud, mommy, i like it when you tell me you feel good."

"fuck," she moans, thighs shaking as mina's mouth returns back to her cock, the wet heat nearly too much. mina is definitely one of the best at giving head, momo coming in at second. sana and dahyun are good too, but there's something about the way mina takes her completely down her throat that makes her lose it. she whimpers, hands finally giving in and fisting in mina's hair. she pushes herself down mina's throat, holding for three seconds before pulling out just slightly and pushing back in roughly, "such a good little kitten for mommy, hm? you're doing so well, baby, your mouth feels so good. you like when mommy uses your throat? you like being mommy's fuck toy?" she laughs, knowing damn well mina can't answer. she tears up, pushing back against jihyo's hips. she can't breathe well enough, but the thought of knowing jihyo is controlling her-

she whines around her cock, one hand dropping to palm himself through her shorts. jihyo fucks into her faster, drool dripping onto the floor, and tears threatening to spill down mina's cheeks, "can't breathe?" mina hums in response, eyes begging jihyo to slow down. but she loves it. she fucking loves being used, loves being jihyo's dirty little slut, "that's too bad."

it continues on like this for seconds, more like minutes to mina, and when jihyo pulls out, mina coughs loudly. her throat will be sore, but she doesn't mind. she never does when jihyo's using her, "up and over the table, pet. wanna see that pretty little ass red for me."

mina hears the sound of a belt, the sound rushing down to her core. she whimpers, hands shaking as she grips around the edge of the table. her shorts are long abandoned, only being left in her (sana's) panties. they're hanging off her knees, red and lacy and so pretty. jihyo's hand covers one cheek, squeezing roughly, and mina jumps at the sudden contact, burying her face in her arms as jihyo runs her finger along the girl's dripping slit. she pushes against it, not enough for it to slip in, but just enough to where mina's teasing herself, "u-unnie, please."

"quiet." jihyo replies smoothly. she pulls away, gripping the belt in her other hand. she plays with it, snapping it a couple times before placing kisses down mina's back. she nips at the pale, reddened skin, and sucks, hoping to leave marks on _her_ toy. nayeon will be mad, she knows, just makes the punishment better. the belt comes in contact with her ass quickly, and harshly, the loud sound interrupting the silence of the room. mina gasps, squeezing her eyes shut. jihyo isn't as rough as nayeon, about the same as a pissed off sana. but it feels good, and it still stings just enough. she figures she could taunt her for something harder, but she's already asking so much of jihyo. so she settles with a muffled moan as she relaxes. she counts the seconds before three strikes come in quick succession, each one only serving to make her wetter, and by now it fucking hurts, and she just wants to be touched. she counts them out for jihyo, hips jerking sometimes, back arching most of the time. she stops at fifteen, but mina wishes she would have gone to at least twenty.

"you're fucking dripping," jihyo groans into her ear, hand running down her back and to her heat. she presses against her clit softly before dipping down, collecting slick on the tip of her fingers. she pushes them into mina's mouth, teeth biting into her shoulder, "such a messy little girl for mommy. you wanna come, princess?"

"yes, mommy, kitten wants to come." she forces out once jihyo slips her fingers back out. she feels one press against her entrance once more, this time finally slipping in. she whimpers out, pushing back against it. she wants something bigger, wants to feel jihyo stretching her out to the hilt, but she can't. she can't beg, can't ask for it, can't hope because she's been bad, and jihyo has already told her to shut up.

"kitten was such a little brat though," she hums, pushing another finger in. she stretches mina out carefully, groaning lowly, "you're lucky you feel so good around my fingers, sweetheart. be loud for me, will you? no talking. let's make the others angry, hm?" she pulls out just enough to slam back in, fingers moving in slow, deep circles, curling every now and then. mina cries out when she feels jihyo pushing yet another against her, "good girl, minari, you're doing so well for mommy."

she feels jihyo's free hand reach beneath her, fingers gliding along the veins on her cock. her hips jerk forward, a gasp falling from her lips when jihyo fucks into her faster, hand wrapping around her tail and tugging roughly. mina moans, pushing back into jihyo's hand again. it's pathetic that she's so close already,_ she's_ pathetic, but she can't help but sob out, "u-unnie, please, c-can kitty come?"

"come," she growls, releasing her tail and pressing herself against mina's thigh. she pumps her fingers faster, pressing into her clit with her thumb. mina comes with a shuddering gasp, a long whine ripping away from her throat as jihyo hums, pushing her fingers deeper inside of the kitten. it's louder, wetter, and more intense as her thrusts speed up, fingers dancing along her aching clit. she whimpers, sniffles, and tries to jerk away from jihyo. but she's got her pinned to the table, trapped and forced to take everything her mommy gives her, "dirty kitten, aren't you? coming all over mommy's hand, making a mess. you wanna taste yourself, minari? wanna taste your mess?"

"p-please, i-i, fuck,_ jihyo_," she sobs, this orgasm much stronger than the last. she can't see for a solid amount of time. but jihyo hasn't had enough, still milking her for all she's got, and she's too fucking sensitive, so sensitive it hurts, but she has to please. has to be a good girl for mommy, has to-

"ah! mommy, k-kitten c-can't!" it's sticky, and hot, and the friction is-

"kitten will." she slows down just enough for mina to breathe, but it doesn't last long before she's shaking under jihyo with the force of yet another orgasm. jihyo pushes her hand up to mina's lips, the younger girl poking her tongue out to lick at the come and slick coating her fingers. jihyo scoffs, pushing her fingers into her mouth roughly, "dumb whore. you like the taste of your own come? pathetic, you're really that needy that you'll taste yourself?"

"y-yes, mommy, 'm a pathetic little whore." she mumbles once jihyo's fingers and hand are completely cleaned off. she's facing jihyo now, panting hard and still squirming; jihyo's eyes are still dark, and she's still hard, and-

mina gives in.

"m-mommy?"

"yes, babygirl?"

"p-please fuck kitten. w-wanna feel you inside me."

"you haven't had enough?" the smirk jihyo gives her makes her knees buckle, another whine ripping away from her throat. she nods, licking her lips.

"no, your greedy baby hasn't. please ruin me, mommy, please, i need it so bad." jihyo pushes her back against the table, taking her thighs in her hands. she pushes them up to mina's chest as she places a kiss to her lips.

"kitten has such a pretty little pussy," she grins, pressing into her clit once more. mina jumps, a soft sob leaving her lips as jihyo circles it once, twice. she can feel jihyo's cock pressing against her, can feel it throbbing, begging to fill mina. she rolls her hips, pouting before jihyo's hands steady them, "stay still."

"mommy," she continues, a glint in her eye as her voice lilts, "if you don't hurry, i'll go and find nayeon unnie."

"you won't," jihyo replies easily. she makes a soft clicking sound with her tongue as she stumbles off to a drawer. mina can hear jihyo digging through it before she mumbles, and her body isn't so cold anymore as jihyo presses against her once more. jihyo drips the lube from the bottle onto herself, eyes meeting mina's when she runs her hand along the warm base, dancing around it to the tip. she hums again, "she can't fill you up as well, can she?" she pushes, and mina can't help the loud cry that's ripped away from her throat. can't help but shiver as jihyo kisses her forehead and sets a fast, rough pace. jihyo groans, hands gripping mina's thighs tighter, "babygirl feels so good around mommy's cock, you know? such a slutty little kitten. louder, let me hear how good i'm making you feel."  
  
and mina feels so fucking warm, dripping everywhere as she clenches around jihyo, and all jihyo can really think about is knotting the girl, coming inside her and having her keep every single drop of cum inside for as long as possible with a plug. she wants mina to feel full all the fucking time, wants to make her squirm when she tries to sit because she's so full of jihyo's cum. not anyone else's, no, jihyo's. she releases her thighs to spread them apart and grip at her waist instead, a strict, cold demand leaving her lips, "you'd better keep them open for me, mina."  
  
mina's crying out some more with a rather hard thrust, tears streaming down her cheeks, "a-alpha, f-fuck, please!"  
  
"please what, kitty?" she growls, biting into mina's shoulder hard enough to taste blood. and she can feel mina coming on her cock then, trembling and shaking beneath jihyo, but she can't move, can only stay still and take jihyo fucking into her faster. and maybe mina is kind of, just maybe, a little sore because jihyo's so fucking big and she's not used to it, isn't used to jihyo being this rough with her, but she wants more. needs more, wants to be fucked into a crying little mess just for jihyo to fuck up some more.  
  
"k-knot me _please_-" jihyo smiles against her shoulder, breathing in her kitten's scent, reveling in the way mina cries jihyo's name out like a mantra, her sweat-slicked body increasingly becoming more and more sensitive under jihyo's fingertips. it's really not jihyo's fault that she's gripping her waist so hard it'll definitely bruise, it's definitely not jihyo's fault mina's coming again, loud sobs mixing with high-pitched whines as she shakes. and then jihyo's there, hot, so fucking hot, teasing mina with her knot as she moans into mina's searing skin, low and possessive.  
  
"_my_ kitten, all mine," mina can barely make out any noise at this point, small, soft squeaks being the only thing she can manage, but jihyo finds it so fucking cute that she's ruined her little kitty this badly, "d'you want mommy's knot filling you up, kitty? want me to fill you with my cum?"  
  
"p-ple-" she can't finish her sentence if jihyo's got two fingers down her throat with another hand wrapped around her throat, and jihyo's taunting her, and she just wants to fucking sob, but she can't because her throat hurts, and-   
  
"beg," jihyo laughs all low in her throat when mina gasps for air, "aw, too bad you can't. this is what you wanted, mina. you wanted me to make you into my dumb little slut, but look at you. you're crying because you can barely take my cock, it's so fucking cute. fuck, i'm so close, baby."  
  
but then she's empty, still aching and dripping onto the floor, and when her vision refocuses, she can see jihyo in front of her, hand wrapped around her length, teasingly stroking it as slowly as she can. she raises an eyebrow, moving over to the sofa to point down at the ground, "come, kitty."  
  
mina swears she can't move any faster.


	36. quick practice [mihyo omegaverse].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on june 17th 2019 n this is like . the last thing i wrote for this so HHHH but im !! gna try n write some more for this fic <3

a familiar ache burning away between her thighs and running chills down her spine, shuddering breath sounding throughout the dark room. naturally, jihyo reached over with shaky hands, desperately searching for the bottle of pills she and mina kept underneath the bed in one of the drawers. much to her devastation, she found the bottle empty as per usual; they never could keep the pills around for whatever reason.

ever since mating to mina, jihyo really hasn't found a particular pleasure in getting herself off; her fingers were nothing compared to mina's and she much preferred burying her face into the alpha's mole-painted neck and breathing her in than shoving her face into one of my mina's sweatshirts. she likes when mina growls into her ear, nails digging into her sweaty thighs, not when her wrist cramps and she's left quivering and even more desperate.

naturally, she reaches to grab mina's hand, interlacing her fingers with her own and softly grinding her hips into the younger woman's thigh.

they've discussed this previously, mina allowing jihyo to use her thigh if she were to go into heat while mina's asleep (typically her scent does rouse the alpha, but not all the time), and if anything, mina found the idea arousing. she doesn't think it could last though because mina needs to actually be able to feel jihyo and hear her pretty little cries when mina sinks her teeth into the mating mark or her fingers into the dripping wet heat resting between her thighs. 

jihyo is... unique, mina will give her that. most omegas can't take anything much bigger than maybe three fingers, even when in heat. at least that's what sana says about nayeon and dahyun says about chaeyoung, but of course, she wouldn't know. jihyo needs to be filled as much as possible, and that always usually includes a strap-on that's well over six inches in length, not even counting girth, filling anywhere it possibly can. and mina isn't one to deny her, especially not when jihyo clenches around the toy as it slips into her, soft pants and little whines in mina's ear while her nails dig into mina's back. it's a win-win situation for the both of them.  
  
jihyo huffs, rolling her hips into mina's bare thigh at a rather shy pace, hips stuttering as her stomach curls with heat. she swallows thickly, tightening her hold on mina's hand, leg hooking over mina's waist when she gets tired of the too awkward angle. she takes her bottom lip between her teeth, rocking against mina's abs, slick coating the firm muscle. she's dropped mina's hands in favour of softly positioning them at her shoulders for more leverage, sweat beads forming at her temples. the burning heat is seemingly only getting worse, no true relief being given to her, and she finds herself tearing up and softly whining, "minari."  
  
she stirs, half-lidded eyes opening slowly, and it's times like this jihyo is glad mina sleeps lightly, "please-"  
  
"please?" mina repeats, chuckling lowly, bringing her hands up to meet jihyo's hips. she carefully guides her along her stomach, breath hitching at the sight of jihyo turning red, drool pooling at her lips, "someone's needy, hm?"  
  
"mhm," she mewls, rutting against her faster. mina tuts at her gently, slowing her pace back down, musing in the way jihyo sobs, shaking her head, "n-need cock, please, mommy-"  
  
"need cock? such a poor little kitty, aren't you?" she smiles, tapping jihyo's hip three times. three is knees, and she's compliant, slipping off of mina with a small pout before positioning herself up on them. mina hums, lightly pushing on jihyo's back until she's on her stomach, ass still up in the air while her fingers trail down her bare back, "look so pretty like this for me. how long has baby been up?"  
  
"not long, mommy," she responds, leaning back into mina's gentle touch. mina smiles to herself before landing a single solid hit to jihyo's already sensitive ass, revelling in the way jihyo arches her back n whimpers out and honestly? mina can't wait to have her way with the desperate slut.  
  
jihyo pushes her ass back into mina's hand, thighs shaking as mina brushes over her pretty little hole, "mm, you're already trying to fuck back against me and i'm not even inside you yet. you're so cute, jihyo-unnie," the title earns mina another soft whine, her own stomach twisting at the sound. "i'm going to use my mouth on you, is that alright, sweetheart?"   
  
with the faint nod jihyo gives, mina giggles, delivering small little nips and butterfly kisses down her back. she makes sure to mark by the mole near jihyo's back dimple before playfully sinking her teeth into the supple, slightly reddened flesh at her cheek. jihyo pouts, but the sensation leaves her feeling as if she can't breathe, and she makes a silent note to ask mina to bite her more in the back of her head.  
  
the first lick is sudden, without any warning whatsoever, and jihyo jumps, gasping out at the still new feeling.


	37. cry [mihyo].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rival ceo au w mihyo !! yes jihyo is also a stripper . dont ask how this works.

a low purr, delicate, slender hands trailing up her front to carefully untie the knot resting between her breasts. the red top doesn't come undone right then, rather hangs by a single thread, just that slight bit looser, and she relishes in the soft, disappointed sounds each man makes. easy men they are, she thinks as a rather young looking one grins, awkwardly holding up what she believes to be five dollars. she knows damn well she's worth more than that, but it's money, and it's not like she's struggling, so she smiles slyly, making a come hither motion with her index finger. the boy stumbles, sweat glistening over his reddened cheeks, "j-just for you, miss!"  
  
she laughs, shrugging and turning carefully to allow the boy to slip his money between the thin tie of her underwear. he seems to go rigid when she winks, mouthing a word of gratitude. a smooth sway of her hips as she walks back over to the black pole, hands hooking around it to pull herself up. she hasn't been doing this too long, only considered it maybe becoming a small hobby when nayeon mentioned it, but she finds the attention is so much better than the type she'd ever get sitting around in her office, even if it's just from terrible smelling, rowdy men. she's good at it though, and they seem to think so too, legs parting seductively, beads of sweat forming on her tanned skin. 

a howl, something found in encouragement when she hangs daintily, breath catching in her throat at the sight of myoui mina now sitting in one of the leather chairs in front of her. she shouldn't be as shocked as she is, has seen her before considering she's a regular, but the way her dark eyes are taking in every little inch of jihyo's skin, tongue peeking out between her lips. she smirks, raising a finger and twirling it slowly. jihyo complies, dropping to her knees to grind into the air slowly, hand coming up between her legs slyly. mina tilts her head, a small look of disapproval at the older woman's teasing. jihyo knows she'll be the only one to regret it later.  
  
compliant, only jihyo could be once behind the curtains of the red room, mina's fingers snaking around her throat as she peppers butterflies kisses across her sweat-coated skin. her teeth graze along her bare throat, roughly pushing her impossibly further against the couch. jihyo hisses, fingers snaking in mina's hair, nails scratching lightly, and her breath stutters the second mina presses her finger to jihyo's clit. getting impatient with the fabric in the way, mina growls, roughly tugging her underwear to the side before slipping a single digit inside her, mumbling something under her breath while jihyo mewls, rocking back against her hand.  
  
"what if your employees could see you like this, mm?" mina grins against her skin, "see how much of a little slut you are for me."

the words sear into jihyo's mind easily, her face turning red from her nose all the way up to the tips of her ears. mina squeezes tighter, jihyo's eyes rolling into the back of her head as she loses more air, strangled gasps coming to rise.  
  
mina pulls away suddenly, tongue running up her slick covered finger slowly, red lips wrapping around it easily. her dark eyes stare jihyo down, keeping her in place as she walks off to the opposite corner of the room. she shuffles through a black drawer for a couple minutes, jihyo writhing with impatience, pulling out the strap-on she's used on jihyo so many times before. a small, nearly empty, bottle of lube follows, and mina smirks, admiring the way jihyo whimpers, eyes wide.   
  
"you know what i'm going to do, don't you?" her smirk slips into a smile. "know how easy it's gonna be for me to hold you down and fuck your cute little ass with it, yeah?"   
  
"mhm," she inhales sharply through her nose when mina cocks an eyebrow, "i-i mean yes, miss. want your cock in me. please, miss?"   
  
"fucking cute," a supercilious tone mine uses, head spinning as she follows every little movement mina makes. her mouth nearly waters at the sight of mina running her finger along the length before wrapping her hand around it and stroking once, twice, thrice, and jihyo tears up. "turn around for me, darling. can't fuck you just yet, can i?"  
  
"no y-you can," she makes a soft 'hmph' as she follows mina's simple directions, "you don't wanna."  
  
"oh, no, i definitely want to fuck you. just like the way you squirm on my tongue." mina runs her tongue along her bottom lip as if for emphasis, and jihyo briefly wants to roll her eyes at the younger woman. she decides against it however, figuring the consequence wouldn't be enjoyable.  
  
she jumps, burying her face into her arm as mina presses two soft kisses to her cheek, tongue pressing against her tight hole softly. she grinds back against mina's tongue, sighs and whimpers easily muffled into her bare skin, each shuddered breath becoming more erratic each lap and suck of her mouth. jihyo almost hates the fact that myoui mina's as talented as she is, but she never dwells too much on it as long as she's on the receiving end of her talents.  
  
her stomach curls with heat and anticipation, the still foreign sensation burning itself into her body as she clenches around nothing. she's almost sure she could come like this, up until mina pulls away abruptly, slapping her ass three times in quick succession. she reaches over to grab onto the bottle lube, coating the strap-on with a generous amount along with her fingers. she hums lowly, pushing her finger into jihyo's ass carefully, using her free hand to spread the lube over the strap, biting her bottom lip at the lilted sound jihyo makes.  
  
two fingers having stretched her out later, mina finds herself bottoming out inside her, nails digging harshly into her hip and stilling to allow jihyo to adjust. she whimpers, drool dripping from her mouth and tears spilling easily. she pushes back against mina, soft begging being cut off by slow, deep strokes, mina's hot pants against her shoulder. the gentle pace doesn't last long, the sound of skin slapping accompanying jihyo's cries in a matter of minutes, her body being pushed harshly into the couch. she grips onto the edges of it, a mantra of mina's name falling away from her slacked jaw, entire body hot. with the room seemingly closing in, mina bites into jihyo's shoulder, tongue sloppily running along the teeth marks she leaves behind, hips meeting jihyo's ass rougher.   
  
soft degradation and rasped praise, jihyo can't fucking breathe, can only continue to push back against mina with glazed over eyes and beg for something she isn't quite sure of yet, "wonder if they can hear how fucking loud you're being," mina laughs, drawing a deep breath in as she pulls back almost completely. she forces herself back into jihyo's ass easily, abs beginning to burn from the fast pace she refuses to slow down from, "you know how pathetic you are for letting me use you, right? know how stupid you sound getting used like my own personal little fuck toy?" jihyo whines in response, incoherent words slurring into the room.  
  
mina swears under her breath, wiping at the sweat on her forehead with the back of her forearm, left hand gripping jihyo's waist hard enough to leave pretty little bruises all over her. she reaches down to circle around jihyo's clit, a quick, short, tight pace that somehow still matches her thrusts, and jihyo falls forward completely, allowing her moans to be muffled by the couch as she comes hard, her thighs shaking.   
  
but mina is never done with jihyo, not until her manager knocks on the door while she's got jihyo sleepily grinding into her lap, slick and come coating her thighs and makeup all fucked up. and they are far, far from that.


	38. doll [samoyeon].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana thinks of momo like a precious little babydoll.
> 
> naturally, she breaks that doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant mf gift chapters wtf neways . this is for ultsamo <3

she knows what she's doing.

sana isn't fucking dumb, contrary to momo's belief. she isn't too oblivious at all to each passing stroke of momo's fingers across nayeon's skin, every subtle grind of her hips in nayeon's lap. can't miss the way momo whimpers when nayeon growls at her to cut it out or the way momo's eyes flicker over to sana, cheeks red and smirk easily forming across her lips.

"momo," she speaks lowly, cocking her head slightly to the left. momo looks up from her spot on her knees, encapturing her bottom lip between her teeth softly. she feels a drop in the pit of her stomach at the stern tone, but it doesn't quite stop her from slyly grinding up into her palm. sana responds easily, reaching forward and wrapping her hand around momo's throat.

"cut it the fuck out," she spits.

"or what?" momo forces, squirming beneath sana's intense gaze. she doesn't get the reaction she wants, only is left with vision going slightly black while her head clouds with smoke. sana smiles, pressing a soft kiss to momo's forehead, releasing her grip and shoving two fingers down momo's throat.

"i don't see why you're still trying to run your stupid little mouth," she gags, but sana doesn't seem to be showing any sign of letting up, only pushes them as deep as they can go and holds, bemusing in the way momo squirms and tears up. "do you just like entertaining me, doll?"

beguile, she figures, momentarily and all dazed.

sana never cares too much as long as she's getting her way with momo's head.

"when i ask you a question, i expect an answer." sana teases, slipping her fingers out and looping them between the collar fitted tightly around her neck. she tugs up, never heeding the leash. she's faced with sana, eyes darting between her lips and eyes.

"i-i couldn't-"

"and? you're not too dumb to forget the rules i set for you, are you?" 

she huffs, goes to open her mouth again, and then closes it. maybe sana's right? she always is, either way.

"i'm sorry." she mumbles, eyes dropping. sana purrs, guiding her jaw up until she meets sana's eyes. momo always knows better.

"what was that?"

"i'm sorry, unnie."

sana presumes she got lucky with how obedient momo is. she's never a brat for too long, especially not when she's being directly confronted with a tight hand to her throat or hand tugging her roughly by her collar. and sana can't help that she likes making momo look her in the eyes all the time; she looks too cute squirming!

pleased with a sweet taste on the tip of her tongue as she guides momo into a soft kiss.

corrupt with a rough shove of her head into the bed once she flips momo around, fingers trailing down to the small of her back.

she scratches lightly, laughing at the way momo's back arches, soft pants hot against the covers. she grabs onto the leash, tugs up, and grins at the choked gasp that leaves momo's fragile little body, chest seemingly heaving with vain attempts to gather her breath back up and steady. sana leans down, pushing two fingers into momo and biting down into her shoulder all harsh and nonchalant like it's something she does daily (given, she typically does). she pulls away, licking her lips and breathing sharply into momo's ear.

"nayeon's been watching you, you know?" momo whines, shaking her head, immediately choking up at the sharp yank sana uses on the pink leash. "maybe if my dumb slut would open her eyes."

nayeon's seated directly across from her, legs crossed while she leans on one hand, eyebrow cocked and left corner of her lips curled up, "you've been such a good toy for sana, haven't you, darling?"

momo goes to nod, but nayeon shuts her up with a raise of her finger, standing and striding over to the bed. she cups momo's cheek, thumb running over the wet, hot skin before raising her hand and slapping momo (it's definitely more soft than nayeon would use with sana, but it's just enough for momo), "you've been nothing but a stupid brat, don't fucking lie."

"i-i'm s-sorry, mommy,"

"oh, no, baby, don't apologise to me. you're gonna apologise to sana-unnie. you'd better make sure she knows how sorry you are, too, sweet thing." 

momo finds herself on her stomach and pressed up against sana, slick coating her lips and cheeks while sana grinds her hips onto momo's tongue, cut off whimpers and soft begging for nayeon to let her come spilling and making a mess of the three of them. nayeon parts momo's thighs with two quick slaps, collecting slick on two fingers and spreading it out in front of sana. her tongue peeks out, licking at nayeon's fingers. she shivers at the muffled moan momo lets slip just as her lips wrap back around the younger woman's clit, nayeon guiding a rather thick strap-on back into momo with her free hand. it slips easy, momo greedily taking it in with hands scratching at sana's thighs.

nayeon's pace is ruthless nonetheless, hand wrapping around momo's throat before growling into her ear, "when you make sana come, you can breathe."

momo should be glad that sana's as close as she is, head tilted back and jaw slack, fingers threading and tugging at momo's hair. nayeon pushes herself deeper into momo, hips and mouth making it that much harder to catch a breath. she feels dizzy, white heat spreading through her body quickly, humming against sana's clit, and sana cries out, hips bucking into momo's mouth.

nayeon presses a soft kiss to momo's shoulder, releasing her throat and smiling, "why don't you come for us, pretty girl?"

momo can't get a single coherent plead to leave her throat, only gasps and pathetic little mewls that sana and nayeon degrade her for when nayeon stops moving. she catches sana with a feigned pout, and she kinda of wants to really cry.

"hm, actually," nayeon murmurs darkly, "i think we're going to keep using our fuck toy for a little while longer."

her breathing is cut off once more with sana's lips pressed against hers and nayeon gathering the leash around her fist tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> main twt: r0tscy  
side twt: bratmlna with an L


End file.
